


Omerta - A Lei do Mais Forte

by gold_on_ice, JunoAlBoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ausência de consentimento, Blow Jobs, Brazilian Portuguese, Character Death, Consentimento dúbio, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dubious Consent, Estupro, F/F, Face-Fucking, Human Trafficking, M/M, Masturbação Anal, Morte - Freeform, Murder, Máfia Russa, Pensamentos suicidas, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Semi-Public Sex, Sexo Violento, Sexo bruto, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicidal Thoughts, Tortura, Torture, Translation, Tráfico de pessoas, Tráfico sexual, Uso de Drogas, Violence, Violencia, Yakuza, sangue, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_on_ice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAlBoo/pseuds/JunoAlBoo
Summary: Minako havia dito que ele era uma benção – que seus bolsos eram profundos e que Yuuri tinha sorte por ter atraído sua atenção.Mas Viktor Nikiforov era uma maldição, e Yuuri encontra-se preso em um mundo de sangue e morte onde é preciso violência para consertar o que está quebrado.





	1. You've Seen the Butcher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Omerta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918152) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> **[TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]**  
>     
> Ok, EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, eu REALMENTE SINTO MUITO, ISTO É MUITO FODIDO. EU ESTOU INDO LÁ QUEIMAR NAS PROFUNDIDADES DO INFERNO (LOL, EU JÁ ESTAVA LÁ ANTES DISSO, MAS HOOOOOO).
> 
> Em segundo lugar, não esqueci sobre Rise Above, mas eu tive esse sonho e apenas tive que escrever isso, e estou deixando-a como uma série aberta, assim eu posso adicionar um pouco sempre.
> 
> Existem alguns universos alternativos de stripper/máfia por aí agora, mas nenhuma delas me satisfez. Quero dizer, é máfia, vamos tratar isso pelo que é. Vamos permitir que seja sombrio. Que seja fodido. Isso é algo fodido.
> 
> Desfrutem seus bastardos imundos, porque sei que não sou a única nisso.
> 
> A maioria dos títulos dos capítulos é de músicas do Deftones.
> 
>  **Notas das Tradutoras:**  
>  _gold_on_ice_ : Além de ter pensado "Minha nossa! Achei mais uma pessoa no mundo tão desgraçada da cabeça quanto eu que curte Omerta o bastante pra traduzir ela bj", Omerta me cativou pela forma como a Kashy tratou o assunto, de forma crua e honesta, além do conteúdo psicológico quase sem falhas, personagens constantes, quebrados e complexos. A atmosfera dark que tanto me lembrou Hannibal e a própria angústia que a gente deveria supostamente sentir com esse tipo de história me trouxeram a realização de que Omerta merecia uma tradução 
> 
> Aproveitando também, há uma **[playlist no Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12186517291/playlist/64kkK4diARf5kAowwY0sgu)** com as músicas que inspiraram os títulos dos capítulos, algumas músicas de perspectivas dos personagens de um post que fiz no [tumblr](http://gold-on-ice.tumblr.com/post/160529291046/omerta-perspectives-playlists-minako-had) e algumas outras músicas bônus. __
> 
> _JunoAlBoo_ : Em primeiro lugar, esse trabalho é meu ingresso no Task Force Y!!!OI e eu estou imensamente honrada por estar nesse grupo de feras \o/  
> Em segundo, já avisando que esta historia NÃO É como as outras de máfia/stripper que vocês estão acostumados a ler. Esta historia não tem nada de romântico, nada que faça vocês torcerem para eles terminarem juntos. Isso está cheio de abuso exatamente como indicado nas tags, então por favor, NÃO ROMANTIZEM NADA AQUI. Obrigada.  
> Em terceiro, obrigada à Kashoku por nos permitir traduzir esta historia e fazer mais pessoas sofrerem.
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa da Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes/works) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi)

**Você Viu o Açougueiro**

Yuuri engoliu em seco enquanto terminava de amarrar a gravata azul frouxamente em torno de seu pescoço e alisar a camisa branca meio-abotoada. Glitter revestia sua pele e suas madeixas negras escovadas para trás. Se alguém tivesse dito a ele que _isso_ seria o que ele iria ver no espelho no futuro, ele teria rido. O perfume circulou em torno de suas narinas de uma forma esmagadora, seu nariz tremendo de nojo.

“Eros, você entra em cinco minutos.”

Girando a cabeça ligeiramente ele assentiu em confirmação. Ele já vinha fazendo isso há seis meses, mas nunca parecia ficar mais fácil. Não realmente. Era mais seguir os movimentos enquanto sua mente dissipava para fora do palco. A maioria das mulheres tinha que trabalhar mais duro e se aproximar intimamente de vários clientes para ganhar dinheiro. Mas Yuuri tinha sorte. Os homens o desejavam à distância e ainda jogavam ienes em seu caminho.

Se você chamasse isso de sorte, em todo o caso.

Nessa mesma época no ano passado ele estava a caminho do Grande Prêmio de Patinação Artística. Ele não teve o melhor desempenho de sua carreira, mas tinha sido sua primeira vez e ele sabia que poderia melhorar e voltar mais forte no ano seguinte. Isso até ele ter que desistir de tudo. As termas não estavam indo bem, mas eram frequentadas por um grupo conhecido da Yakuza. Eles haviam se oferecido para resgatar as termas, mas ainda havia uma alta dívida a pagar. O negócio melhorara. Não foi suficiente.

Respirando profundamente através de seu nariz, ele deu a si mesmo uma olhada final no espelho antes de girar e se dirigir para o palco. A dançarina que tinha acabado de se apresentar saiu, com o dinheiro na mão, e ele fechou seus olhos para se concentrar. O pagamento era previsto em dois dias. Hoje à noite estava cheio e era a melhor chance que ele tinha de coletar o que necessitava. Ele precisaria ter um bom desempenho.

Seu nome foi chamado e sua música usual começou a tocar. Reunindo sua coragem ele atravessou a cortina com os olhos vidrados enquanto reproduzia seus movimentos. Agitar os quadris, lamber os lábios, e conseguir aquelas gorjetas. Movendo-se em direção à barra de pole dance ele posicionou as suas costas ali e lentamente começou a dançar deslizando para baixo, estourando outro botão de sua camisa como bônus. Acima da música ele podia ouvir os assovios e os comentários obscenos já sendo feitos enquanto ele ainda estava vestido.

Depois de trabalhar mais um pouco na barra criando uma atmosfera de expectativa, ele começou a mover lentamente suas mãos para cima e para baixo sobre seu peito, desfazendo os botões restantes. Mexendo seus quadris sob o poste, ele puxou as abas de dentro de suas calças e deixou o tecido cair de seus ombros produzindo altos assovios do público. Balançando a camisa, ele a jogou no chão e correu suas palmas para cima e para baixo por seu peito nu.

Por um momento, ele se permitiu concentrar-se e seus olhos capturaram azul.

Um suspiro suave deixou seus lábios e ele pode se sentir pausando brevemente sua dança. O homem era claramente um estrangeiro, com olhos azuis como o oceano e cabelos prateados. Diferente dos outros clientes ele não estava situado perto do palco e não mostrava nenhuma indicação de que pretendia se levantar e se mover. Suas pernas estavam elegantemente cruzadas e seu dedo indicador estava pressionado contra seus lábios.

Ele era bonito até demais para estar em um lugar como esse.

Retornando à sua rotina ele encaixou seus polegares em sua cintura e tirou suas calças deixando-o com um par de cuecas pretas com lantejoulas. Suas pernas estavam bem torneadas do seu tempo de patinação e sempre atraíam a atenção da multidão quando reveladas. Com seus olhos castanhos focados neste estrangeiro estranho, ele se moveu para a parte mais difícil de sua rotina. O homem parecia ter dinheiro com aquele terno caro. Talvez pudesse arranjar algum dinheiro com ele.

Usando seus músculos fortes ele escalou o poste de pole dance e envolveu suas coxas grossas em torno do metal antes de abaixar-se lentamente para trás, seu torso esticado por muito tempo para os espectadores admirarem. Seu estômago não era tão musculoso como alguns dos outros dançarinos - havia definitivamente uma suavidade nisso - mas ele sabia que ele estava bem assim. Lentamente, ele se permitiu deslizar para baixo, olhos nunca deixando o homem na esperança de que ele pudesse atraí-lo.

Ele não se moveu.

Atingindo a base, Yuuri suspirou internamente e agarrou a parte inferior do poste com as mãos antes de soltar seu aperto com suas pernas e facilmente se abaixar, dividindo suas pernas em uma abertura. Demais para aquela ideia. Depois de mais alguns giros e seu típico Z-Seat¹, a música terminou e ele estava em suas mãos e joelhos coletando seu dinheiro. Ele não pôde evitar olhar de novo para o homem que ainda estava sentado na cadeira de veludo. Por um momento, Yuuri pensou que pudesse ser apenas um manequim.

Enfiando o dinheiro extra na banda de suas calças, ele se levantou e se moveu rapidamente para fora do palco para que o próximo dançarino pudesse ter seu momento de brilhar. Um dos seguranças entregou-lhe suas roupas descartadas no caminho de volta para seu espaço no camarim. Juntando os ienes em uma pilha ele começou a contar. Não era nem metade do que ele precisava. Amaldiçoando, ele empurrou aquilo em sua gaveta com uma alta batida. Uma maldita multidão miserável a de hoje à noite, aparentemente. Ele teria que implorar a alguém para deixá-lo fazer seu turno de amanhã, se houvesse alguma esperança de fazer isso. Claro, ele tinha mais um horário no palco, mas estava perto da hora de fechamento quando o público era inexistente ou eles estavam muito bêbados para se importar.

“Ei, Eros.”

Yuuri virou a cabeça na direção de Goro, seu guarda-costas favorito. Ele era o único que parecia realmente se importar com a segurança dos dançarinos em vez de apenas tratar isso como um trabalho qualquer. _“Hai?”_ ²

Goro estava com uma expressão incomum. “Há um cavalheiro aqui perguntando por você.”

Piscando, Yuuri respondeu com o cenho franzido. Todos sabiam que ele não aceitava danças particulares, especialmente Goro. Elas traziam mais dinheiro, mas Yuuri simplesmente não tinha sido capaz de se levar a fazer isso. Dançar no palco era vergonhoso o suficiente. “Você sabe que eu não faço danças privadas, Goro.”

Isso só fez sua careta se aprofundar. “Eu sei. Eu disse isso, mas... ele parecia bem insistente, e o chefe no disse para fazer qualquer coisa que esse homem pedisse enquanto eles estiverem aqui.”

As costas de Yuuri se endireitaram diante daquilo. Embora o proprietário do estabelecimento não fosse da Yakuza, ele era um amigo. Aquele homem... tinha que ser da máfia. Engolindo em seco, Yuuri voltou seu olhar para suas mãos. Elas estavam tremendo. Ele não podia dizer não a isso e ele e Goro sabiam disso. Alcançando sua camisa, ele enfiou seus braços nela, deixando-a desabotoada, caminhando em direção a Goro e à cortina com os olhos baixos em nervoso silêncio. Talvez, houvesse até um pouco de medo ali.

Não foi com pena que Goro olhou para ele, mas poderia ter sido. Pelo menos o homem o acompanhou até a área privada antes de retornar para seus afazeres normais. Yuuri respirou profundamente quando olhou para cima e viu o homem de cabelos prateados sentado da mesma forma de antes, mas desta vez em um largo sofá de veludo. Ele era ainda mais incrível de perto.

Finalmente, ele se moveu, afastando os dois homens de terno que estavam perto dele. Jun, o guarda de segurança que gerenciava as exibições privadas para se certificar de que ninguém ficaria molestado, também saiu. Yuuri podia sentir seu coração começar a acelerar.

“Eros…,” O homem falou suavemente, um claro sotaque. “Você vai me perdoar, meu japonês ainda precisa melhorar um pouco. Você fala inglês?” Russo. Yuuri reconheceu o sotaque, agora. Tinha sido um que ele tinha ouvido frequentemente quando costumava patinar.

Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça ele respondeu: “Sim.” O olhar desse homem o fez querer encolher-se sobre si mesmo, mas aqueles olhos também o faziam não querer fazer nada, exceto se afogar em azul.

O homem esticou os braços na parte de trás do sofá. “Eu fui informado que você normalmente não faz danças privadas. Por que isso?” Instintivamente, Yuuri encolheu-se, um braço estendido para agarrar-se ao outro como se cobrisse a si mesmo. O homem sorriu. “Ah, você é tímido. Não muito apropriado para alguém em sua profissão. Eu diria que você deveria ter escolhido outra linha de trabalho.”

“Eu não escolhi isso!” Yuuri rebateu, muito mais duro do que ele tinha pretendido, os olhos arregalados na percepção de seu erro.

O homem apenas riu. “Claro... você precisa de dinheiro, certo? Um membro da família doente, faculdade, alguma dívida... As danças privadas não ajudariam a conseguir esse dinheiro?”

Yuuri desviou o olhar, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. “Eu não sou... as pessoas realmente não iriam me querer de qualquer modo.”

Com olhos curiosos, o homem o olhou completamente de cima a baixo várias vezes, com um leve movimento da língua contra os lábios. “Diga-me... Eros... você é virgem?”

Sua reação instintiva era ofegar e ruborizar furiosamente, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu, apesar de seus melhores esforços. Talvez pelo menos, isso faria com que o homem o rejeitasse e pedisse por alguém mais experiente.

Em vez disso, suas pupilas só pareceram dilatar mais com luxúria enquanto ele se inclinava para frente. Alcançando o bolso interno do paletó, ele puxou um _enorme_ maço de ienes e jogou-o sobre a mesa lateral. “Eu tenho muito dinheiro, Eros. Dance para mim.”

Havia algo em seu tom que não era um convite, mas uma exigência. Seu pulso estava rufando tão forte que ele podia sentir isso em sua garganta, sua respiração ficando ofegante. Quando ele tentou mover seu corpo, permaneceu imóvel, completamente congelado.

“Eros”, o tom do homem era suave, mas seus olhos eram impassíveis. “Venha. Aqui.”

A ordem obrigou Yuuri a saltar para frente e logo ele estava montando o colo do homem, envolvendo suas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço. Embora ele estivesse tremendo, ele se entregou a seu deslumbrante desempenho, recusando-se a olhar para aqueles olhos enquanto ele lentamente começou a se esfregar contra o russo.

Houve um gemido quando a cabeça do homem pendeu para trás e suas mãos se moveram para as coxas musculosas de Yuuri. Os olhos castanhos arregalaram incrivelmente surpresos ao toque e ele parou de se mover imediatamente. Não era permitido. Não deveria haver nenhum _toque_! Mas Jun não estava lá. Não havia ninguém para detê-lo.

Unhas ásperas cravaram em sua pele de repente, em advertência, e ele continuou se movendo, seus próprios dedos escavando o tecido do sofá enquanto ele tentava manter o pânico crescente sob controle. Mãos deslizaram por sua bunda e sob sua camisa, explorando cada centímetro da pele quente de Yuuri. Yuuri estava confiando apenas no que tinha visto os outros dançarinos fazendo, e ele temia que não fosse suficiente para satisfazer o homem debaixo dele. A respiração quente soprou contra seu pescoço e um arrepio afiado percorreu sua espinha.

O russo deve ter notado, porque ele riu. “Oh... você gosta disso? Vamos, E-ros”, ele arrastou o nome como uma súplica antes de mergulhar as mãos sob as calças apertadas de elastano3 e apertar o traseiro de Yuuri.

Yuuri gritou, seus quadris sendo forçados para frente. Uma mão ficou onde estava e a outra se moveu para seus cabelos, rudemente empurrando sua cabeça de volta, de modo que ele foi forçado a encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

“Eu quero te ouvir gemer, Eros,” ele respirou, afrouxando o aperto e as pontas dos dedos arrastando da bochecha até os lábios onde ele empurrou um polegar.

Yuuri tentou, mas qualquer som terminava como um nó no meio de sua garganta, recusando-se a percorrer mais longe. Sua língua foi forçada a pressionar contra o dígito e as pálpebras do homem se agitaram ao toque. Retirando-o, ele correu o lado inferior do dedo contra seu lábio inferior, deixando uma trilha de saliva antes de descer sua mão para o peito de Yuuri e alisar um mamilo.

Yuuri gemeu, muito para seu desânimo.

“Isso mesmo”, o russo ronronou, ambas as mãos de volta à sua bunda e encorajando-o a balançar os quadris em movimentos constantes novamente.

Yuuri podia sentir a rigidez do homem sob o pano, e seus olhos se arregalaram horrorizados ao perceber exatamente o que era isso – o que esse homem esperava que ele fizesse pelo dinheiro na mesinha lateral. Seu batimento cardíaco estava muito alto, sua respiração estava se intensificando e saindo de controle. O pânico era demais e com ambas as mãos, ele empurrou o peito do homem e saiu de seu colo. “E-eu sinto muito, eu não posso fazer isso.”

Aqueles olhos que o encaravam eram implacáveis. “Você sabe quem eu sou?” Yuuri balançou a cabeça, sentindo o medo crescer esmagador em seu estômago. “Eu me chamo Viktor Nikiforov. Minha família é chefe da máfia russa.”

Uma mão voou para sua boca, Yuuri fazendo tudo o que podia para evitar vomitar ali mesmo. Máfia. Ele estava certo.

“Seria muito,” Viktor respirou profundamente, “ _Imprudente_ para você me recusar, Eros.”

Lágrimas quentes arderam no canto dos olhos de Yuuri. “Por quê…?” Sua voz mal era audível nas sombras. “Por que você me quer? Eu sou inexperiente. Certamente você poderia...”

“Qualquer um pode ir às ruas e comprar uma prostituta barata, Eros”, disse Viktor, cortando-o. “Mas pureza... isso,” um sorriso animalesco dançou em seus lábios, “É muito difícil de encontrar.” Com os olhos suavizados, ele se acomodou de volta no sofá. “Venha, não fique tão assustado. Eu mal vim preparado para te foder. Os homens se previnem mais do que as mulheres a esse respeito. Mas”, as mãos viajaram até o cinto e começaram a desamarrá-lo, “Eu não vou te pagar por nada. Você compreende.” Espalmando-se através de suas calças ele sorriu, “Além disso, uma boca como essa não deve ser desperdiçada.”

Yuuri podia sentir as trilhas quentes de umidade caírem por suas bochechas. Esse deveria ser o sentimento de estar em um zoológico, ele pensou. De estar trancado em uma gaiola sem saída e não fazer nada além de entreter os espectadores. Ele poderia tentar correr. Viktor provavelmente não faria nada imediatamente. Mas ele aprenderia seu nome verdadeiro. Encontraria a família dele. E…

Com o peso do intenso medo em cada passo, ele avançou e permitiu que a desesperança o arrastasse até seus joelhos com qualquer coisa exceto graça. Como um gato Cheshire4, Viktor sorriu maliciosamente acima dele e alargou as pernas em convite. Colocando as mãos nas coxas do russo, ele se inclinou para frente e traçou uma lambida no membro vestido, ganhando um suave gemido. Yuuri nunca tinha feito um boquete em alguém em sua vida, mas ele já havia assistido filmes pornôs. Aquilo teria que servir.

Com os dedos trêmulos, ele alcançou e soltou o botão, abaixando lentamente o zíper. Engolindo, ele fez uma pausa, dando a si mesmo um último momento para tentar escapar, mas os dedos de Viktor estavam em seus cabelos e ele sabia que era tarde demais. Uma mão deslizou sob o tecido e puxou para fora a carne dura. Viktor ofegou acima dele e seus dedos se apertaram em seu cabelo. Ele era grosso e longo, pesado e quente na mão de Yuuri.

Mordendo o lábio na incerteza de seu próximo movimento, ele começou a acariciá-lo preguiçosamente. Viktor permitiu isso por um momento, mas sua paciência rapidamente se esgotou e logo ele puxou o rosto de Yuuri para frente, seu nariz roçando contra os cachos prateados na base de seu membro. Apertando os olhos, Yuuri abriu a boca e lentamente tomou Viktor. O russo soltou um gemido alto e empurrou seus quadris para cima, fazendo Yuuri ofegar em surpresa e se afastar.

“Desculpe,” Viktor murmurou com diversão em seu tom, mas sem qualquer sinceridade. “Eu esqueci por um momento que _você_ é o virgem aqui.”

Curvando sua mão livre em punho, ele focou na dor de suas unhas cavando em sua palma enquanto ele engoliu Viktor novamente e começou a balançar sua cabeça. Havia um inesperado gosto de algo em meio ao gosto de absolutamente nada. Viktor se mostrava incrivelmente sonoro conforme ele rolava sua língua em todo o gosto salgado da fenda. Com uma arfada de ar, ele se afastou com um estalo precisando respirar. Uma trilha de saliva ainda ligava seus lábios à cabeça do pênis de Viktor e aquilo era aparentemente demais para o russo.

“Porra, olhe para você, Eros,” ele gemeu enquanto rolava seus quadris para cima. “Você está indo tão bem”.

Foi um elogio completamente indesejado, mas Yuuri sentiu-se reagir a ele independentemente. Com um pouco mais de coragem, ele sugou Viktor de volta para o calor de sua boca e tentou ir mais fundo. Mãos encorajadoras estavam em sua cabeça, empurrando-o mais para baixo. Quanto mais ele lambia e chupava, mais o gosto salgado aumentava e aquele medo encontrou seu caminho até o peito de Yuuri novamente, mas ele continuou balançando em um ritmo constante, ocasionalmente emergindo para respirar.

Viktor se contorceu debaixo dele, mas manteve seus quadris firmes através de seus gemidos e lamúrias. “Eros, Eros”, ele cantarolou, as mãos ocasionalmente se movendo para seu pescoço e debaixo da gola de sua camisa antes de apertar o cabelo novamente. “Tão, tão bom”.

“Viktor”.

Yuuri congelou, o pau de Viktor caindo de sua boca com um som obsceno e molhado. Aterrorizado, ele ousou olhar para o russo. Seus olhos estavam frios e irritados.

“ _O quê_?” Viktor sibilou. Algo foi dito em russo e o rosto do homem torceu em algo ainda mais zangado. Ele respondeu com um movimento em onda de sua mão e respirou fundo enquanto balançava a cabeça de lado a lado como se fosse quebrar seu pescoço. Abaixando o olhar, seus olhos se suavizaram e seus dedos mergulharam sob o queixo de Yuuri para levantá-lo. “Eu peço desculpas, meu querido Eros, mas teremos que avançar um pouco mais rápido do que o planejado”.

Rudemente, Viktor agarrou os cabelos de Yuuri com as duas mãos e levantou-o enquanto ele permaneceu paralisado. Yuuri soltou um doloroso gemido, mas seguiu os movimentos o melhor que pôde. No momento em que ele ousou abrir sua boca, Viktor empurrou com _força_ , o pênis tocando o fundo da garganta de Yuuri com cada movimento5. Ele sentiu como se estivesse engasgando, incapaz de respirar ao redor da carne espessa. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos com força e rapidez enquanto suas mãos não conseguiam fazer nada além de segurar as coxas de Viktor desesperadamente.

Os gemidos de Viktor ficaram mais altos e seus impulsos se tornaram mais rápidos e erráticos antes de ele se libertar dos lábios de Yuuri, e então o sêmen quente e branco estava pintando o rosto dele. Ele ofegou em surpresa, o gozo caindo em seus cílios e em sua boca. Viktor acariciou-se através dele, jorrando até a última gota, antes de tomar a cabeça de seu pau e esfregá-lo contra o rosto de Yuuri para revesti-lo com sua própria ejaculação.

Outro gemido ecoou e Viktor delineou os lábios de Yuuri com a glande antes de voltar. “Lamba”. Yuuri obedeceu e limpou o pênis de Viktor de qualquer vestígio de sêmen. Satisfeito, o russo retraiu-se, e finalmente libertou Yuuri de seu controle para enfiar-se em suas calças. Ajoelhando-se, ele agarrou o queixo de Yuuri e beijou-o, empurrando sua língua para provar de si mesmo. “Isso foi muito mais incrível do que eu poderia ter imaginado, Eros. Obrigado.” Alcançando seu paletó, ele sacou outra pilha de dinheiro e a deixou cair como a chuva sobre a cabeça de Yuuri conforme se afastava.

Yuuri ficou ajoelhado ali, os olhos arregalados em choque, por o que pareceu uma eternidade antes de seu corpo desabar e ele soltar um soluço agonizante, começando a chorar. Seu estômago revolvendo com náusea e sem nenhuma tentativa de rastejar até a lixeira, ele vomitou. Ele estava queimando de vergonha pelo que tinha acabado de fazer e nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro poderia tirar esse sentimento dele. Yuuri se sentiu tão humilhado e usado, e seus soluços só ficaram mais altos.

“Yuuri! Yuuri!”

Yuuri olhou através de sua visão ofuscada pelas lágrimas e reconheceu a juba de Minami. O menino tinha começado a trabalhar lá no momento em que se tornou legal, sua família à beira de viver nas ruas. “Yuuri, vamos lá.” Ele freneticamente começou a juntar todo o dinheiro. “Se você ficar aqui assim, alguém vai levar tudo.” Encolhendo os ombros e livrando-se de sua própria camisa, ele começou a secar o rosto de Yuuri, limpando as lágrimas, a saliva e o sêmen. “Vamos. Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.”

Yuuri permitiu que Minami o ajudasse a se levantar e o conduzisse para fora do quarto e de volta ao clube para que pudessem voltar para o camarim. Ele podia sentir os olhos dos outros dançarinos sobre ele. Eles deviam achar que ele era uma piada, assustado por causa de um boquete. Alguns dos outros dançarinos, muitas vezes, haviam feito muito mais do que isso com clientes assíduos para ganhar dinheiro extra.

“Vá para casa.” Minami lhe disse enquanto eles finalmente retornavam para o posto de Yuuri. “Eu vou pegar sua última dança.”

Yuuri tentou falar, tentou dizer obrigado, mas sua garganta estava dolorida e silenciada. Em vez disso, ele preferiu dar-lhe um abraço em muda gratidão. Ele não podia suportar a idéia de sair lá fora depois daquilo. Todos saberiam o que ele havia feito. Rapidamente, ele vestiu um capuz e um par de moletons antes de enfiar todo o dinheiro em sua mochila e se dirigir para a porta de trás.

Agora, o olhar de Goro era de pena.

 

/*/

 

Yuuri acabou não pegando o turno extra no dia seguinte. Seus pais olharam com surpresa e felicidade quando ele jogou o saco de ienes sobre a mesa na manhã seguinte. Eles pensavam que Yuuri era apenas um barman. Um cliente muito feliz, ele disse a eles, e recebeu um abraço em aprovação. Mas Mari sabia bem.

“Yuuri, você não tem que continuar fazendo isso,” ela disse enquanto Yuuri esfregava os pisos. “Nós podemos encontrar outra maneira de obter o dinheiro.”

Ele não se incomodou em dizer nada, porque não havia nada a dizer. Não existiam outras vias de conseguir o dinheiro. Yuuri era essa via.

Viktor não estava lá quando voltou ao clube duas noites depois. Nem estava lá na noite seguinte, ou na noite seguinte.

“Você vai vê-lo novamente?” Minako perguntou curiosamente enquanto ela se maquiava ao lado dele. “Ele era tão gostoso. Eu não me importaria de tê-lo como um regular.”

“Hum”, a voz de Yuuri era mansa, “Eu não... sei realmente.” Ele esperava que não. Minako tinha boas intenções, ele sabia, mas o medo que ele sentia ainda fazia seu coração doer a cada vez que ele colocava os pés no palco achando que Viktor poderia estar lá.

A multidão de sexta-feira estava movimentada e cheia de bolsos inesgotáveis. Yuuri teve um bom saldo. Empilhando os ienes e jogando-os em sua mochila ele pegou seu moletom, pronto para dar a noite por terminada.

“Eros.”

Yuuri fez uma pausa. Era Goro. Outro olhar condoído. Sem hesitação, as lágrimas começaram a cair e Yuuri enterrou o rosto em suas mãos enquanto ele caía em seu assento. Viktor estava de volta. Viktor estava de volta e estava pedindo por ele novamente. O que ele queria com ele desta vez? Seria outro boquete descuidado ou seria algo pior?

“Yuuri. Olhe para mim.” Ele levantou os olhos com uma fungada, as mãos de Minako em seus ombros. “Eu sei que não é isso que você quer. Nenhum de nós quer esta vida, mas fazemos o que temos que fazer para sobreviver. Você não percebe a benção que isso é. Os bolsos desse homem são profundos, e ele _te_ escolheu.”

“Mas não a-assim,” Yuuri soluçou.

Minako o acalmou e passou uma mão suavemente por seu cabelo. “Eu sei, eu sei. Confie em mim. Eu sei. As primeiras vezes são as mais difíceis. Mas vai ficar mais fácil, e você acabará por perceber o quanto você realmente tem poder. Sua sexualidade é tudo, Yuuri. Você acha que este homem está usando você, mas é o contrário. _Você_ está no comando. Você entende?”

Balançando a cabeça, Yuuri chorou mais forte. Ele não entendeu. Como ela poderia estar tão calma sobre isso? “Eu nunca-,”

Com um suspiro, Minako o soltou e alcançou a gaveta de seu posto tirando duas garrafinhas de álcool6. “Aqui. Isto irá ajudá-lo a relaxar.”

Com as mãos trêmulas, estendeu a mão e desenroscou a primeira garrafa antes de beber tudo num gole. Sem nem mesmo uma pausa, ele agarrou a outra garrafa e fez o mesmo. “Você tem mais alguma?”

Minako piscou, mas tirou outra, “Merda, Yuuri. Eu sinto muito.”

Ela esperou até que ele bebesse o terceiro frasco e enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos. “Pode ser bom... se você deixar.”

“Eros”, Goro falou novamente, com mais urgência em sua voz.

Yuuri enxugou suas lágrimas e soltou um suspiro trêmulo. “Obrigado.”

Minako ofereceu um pequeno sorriso e ajudou Yuuri a se levantar. “Tudo bem, garoto. Você está fazendo isso pela sua família, lembre-se disso.”

Com uma última respiração profunda para estabilizar-se, ele trabalhou em desabotoar sua camisa novamente e seguiu depois de Goro. Eles passaram direto pelos sofás de veludo da sala privada e se dirigiram para a parte de trás, onde era mais escura, mais silenciosa e possuía duas camas. Yuuri teve que morder o lábio até sangrar para não chorar. Felizmente, as três doses já estavam começando a fazer efeito e ele podia sentir sua pele tremer com entorpecimento. Ele sempre foi ruim de copo.

Lá estava Viktor, de pernas cruzadas na cama, mas ostentando apenas uma nítida camisa elegante com as mangas enroladas desta vez. Seus olhos azuis brilharam na escuridão e ele sorriu falsamente. “Eros... é tão bom vê-lo novamente.” Ele dispensou a companhia restante como tinha feito anteriormente e levantou-se. Com alguns passos adiante, ele estava desconfortavelmente perto da orelha de Yuuri e inclinou-se. “Ou eu deveria dizer... Yuuri?”

Yuuri congelou, ofegando. Viktor começou a beijar seu pescoço e ele quase não notou em seu choque. Era isso. Esse homem era dono dele agora. Claro que ele teria descoberto. Provavelmente nem foi difícil. Seu chefe provavelmente lhe disse sem hesitação. Quando Viktor colocou as mãos em seu peito nu e ele não se encolheu, Yuuri não sabia se era o álcool ou simplesmente derrota total.

Viktor o beijou delicado desta vez, embora ele ainda pressionasse sua língua. Ele tinha gosto de menta e vodca. “Eu dei instruções explícitas para não nos interromperem desta vez.” Respirando o perfume de Yuuri, ele deu um passo para trás e sentou-se graciosamente na borda da cama. “Bem? Dance para mim, Yu-uri.”

O corpo de Yuuri sentiu-se instável e frio. Sem qualquer hesitação, ele subiu no colo de Viktor e empurrou-o para trás antes de se mover contra ele.

Rindo, Viktor colocou as mãos nos quadris de Yuuri. “Coragem líquida? Ótimo. Podemos levar isso mais longe, então. Mmm, Yuuri, assim mesmo.” Permitiu que sua cabeça recuasse contra o travesseiro conforme ele empurrava seus quadris, ambos remexendo juntos em um ritmo.

Yuuri não sabia o que tinha lhe tomado, mas ele se inclinou para frente e travou seus lábios com os de Viktor mais uma vez, suas mãos desabotoando a camisa do russo e passando as unhas sobre os mamilos cor-de-rosa. Com um suspiro, Viktor ergueu-se contra ele e deslizou suas mãos sob a camisa de Yuuri, deslizando-a para fora de seus ombros e jogando-a para o lado. Yuuri arqueou as costas, apoiando as mãos nas coxas de Viktor enquanto ele se empenhava de maneira ávida no ato, dando ao russo uma visão perfeita de seu peito e barriga enquanto ele balançava.

“Merda”, Viktor praguejou, as mãos agarrando a bunda de Yuuri bruscamente e movendo seus quadris juntos. Ele já estava duro sob o tecido esticado.

_Você está no comando. Você entende?_

Yuuri estava começando a entender. Deslocando seu peso, ele abaixou as pernas de Viktor e acariciou a protuberância com seu nariz antes de abocanhá-lo com ternura. Viktor estava gemendo debaixo dele com cada beijo e lambida, implorando. Ele tinha o poder.

O tempo parecia estar em uma batalha constante de rápido avanço e regresso para Yuuri. Ele não sabia como já tinha obtido o membro de Viktor, cobrindo-o em sua saliva e enterrando-o no calor de sua boca. Foi mais fácil desta vez. Mas ao contrário de seu último encontro, Viktor estava tentando puxá-lo para fora, em vez de para baixo. Com um estalo, Yuuri soltou-se e olhou para Viktor com uma sobrancelha franzida.

“Tire-os”, ele ordenou.

Yuuri demorou um momento em seu estado de embriaguez para perceber que Viktor estava falando sobre suas calças. Mesmo em seu anuviamento, houve uma hesitação antes que Yuuri obedecesse e se afastasse da cama para deslizar o tecido preto brilhante. Quando ele se levantou, percebeu que estava completamente nu e sentiu um rubor subir em seu rosto.

“Bonito”, Viktor suspirou, as pupilas dilatadas. Ele acenou a Yuuri para se juntar a ele na cama e ele virou-os, Viktor agora no topo. As mãos contra o peito de Yuuri, ele se inclinou e tomou o pênis do dançarino em sua boca. Yuuri não podia acreditar em seus olhos enquanto observava a cabeça de prata subir e descer com experiência. Um gemido prendeu na parte de trás de sua garganta e ele sentiu um espiral de calor em seu estômago quando ele finalmente ficou duro.

“Aí está,” Viktor ronronou alegremente enquanto ele se afastava. “Vamos Yuuri. Não segure.”

_Pode ser bom. Se você deixar._

Yuuri deixou-se gemer mais alto quando Viktor o acariciou.

“ _Sim_ ”, o olho de Viktor brilhou e ele de repente se aproximou de Yuuri e empurrou um travesseiro sob seus quadris.

Yuuri deixou acontecer, seu mundo tentando girar diante de seus olhos. Enterrando o rosto contra os lençóis, ele permitiu que Viktor massageasse seu traseiro e nem pareceu pensar muito quando o russo começou a deslizar seu pau entre as bochechas de suas nádegas. Em vez disso, ele deitou-se lá, esperando que aquilo fosse suficiente para fazer ele gozar e ele pudesse apenas ir dormir. Ocasionalmente, ele se encontrava balançando os quadris contra o travesseiro, tentando obter algum tipo de fricção em seu pênis duro.

Ele não se deu conta até que um dedo frio pressionado contra sua entrada o fez perceber que não era, e que Viktor tinha toda a intenção de levar aquilo até o fim.

De repente, ele estava sóbrio, frio como pedra e ele se sentiu movendo-se para saltar da cama. Viktor foi rápido e levou uma mão áspera até seus cabelos pressionando seu rosto de volta contra os lençóis. “Shh, shhh, Yuuri,” ele abrandou, “Você não gostaria que seus pais perdessem o próximo pagamento das termas, gostaria?”

Yuuri soltou um gemido dolorido quando um dedo atravessou sua entrada. Seus dedos apertaram os lençóis com dificuldade e as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Viktor sabia _tudo_. Minako estava errada. Ele era impotente. Ele soltou um soluço abafado enquanto outro dedo se juntava e começava a tesourá-lo. Aquilo queimava.

“Shh, meu Yuuri,” Viktor sussurrou, depositando beijos suaves contra a nuca de Yuuri e abaixo de sua espinha. “Apenas relaxe.” Ele empurrou seus dedos mais profundamente, mais intensamente, curvando-os o suficiente e enviando uma descarga elétrica através de Yuuri.

_Pode ser bom. Se você deixar._

Sufocando um soluço quando Viktor adentrou um terceiro dedo, ele tentou pensar em algo – qualquer coisa – para que ele pudesse se perder em outro mundo. Mas Viktor continuou pressionando _lá_ e Yuuri continuou soluçando e balançando seus quadris contra seus dedos. Quando Viktor finalmente os puxou, Yuuri não pôde deixar de choramingar com a perda.

A mão de Viktor em sua cabeça tinha amenizado e foi parar em seu pescoço, o polegar esfregando círculos tranquilizadores contra a sua pele. Foi quase suficiente para Yuuri estar novamente relaxado em seu estado de torpor antes de algo sólido e liso empurrar-se contra ele.

“N-não!” Yuuri ofegou, as mãos agitando-se atrás dele tentando desesperadamente fazer Viktor parar, mas o homem acima dele era muito mais poderoso. Uma mão empurrou seu rosto de volta para os travesseiros e outra prendeu seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça conforme ele continuava a afundar-se. Yuuri soltou um choro estrangulado, o canal sendo alargado de forma devastadora à medida que Viktor mergulhava mais fundo.

“Po-orra”, Viktor respirou, “Yuuri, tão apertado, tão quente. Merda.” O gemido que ele soltou foi profundo e longo conforme ele mergulhava em Yuuri e movia seus quadris para ajudar o homem abaixo dele a se ajustar. “Eu nunca senti alguém tão bem assim...” Viktor recuou lentamente, observando como a entrada de Yuuri se movia em torno dele, lambendo seus lábios com uma forte estocada. Aquilo era absolutamente incrível.

A cada impulso Yuuri soltava um grito, o ritmo rápido e forte. Ele se sentiu tão cheio, tão esticado, como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Sua mão estava encharcada com suas lágrimas e as marcas de mordidas provavelmente deixariam uma cicatriz permanente. Mas então Viktor ajustou seus quadris e ele viu _estrelas_.

“Aí está”, Viktor ofegou, o barulho de pele colidindo ecoando na sala mais alto que o som dos outros dançarinos dando um show e a música eletrônica crescente através dos alto-falantes. “Meu Yuuri... tão bom”.

_Pode ser bom. Se você deixar._

As mãos de Viktor haviam liberado seu domínio sobre ele e Yuuri permaneceu lá deitado e complacente, suaves gemidos deixando seus lábios a cada estocada contra sua próstata. As mãos de Viktor se moveram para seus quadris e estreitaram seu apoio à medida que seu ritmo se acelerava, brutal e impiedoso. Yuuri tinha certeza de que teria contusões por semanas. Os gemidos de Viktor começaram a ficar mais altos e ele alcançou as partes íntimas de Yuuri para começar a acariciá-lo. Só levou algumas estocadas antes de Yuuri ter a sua visão esbranquiçada. Seus quadris vacilaram com o orgasmo e seu corpo inteiro parecia estar muito sensível. Tudo era demais.

Viktor estocou uma vez, duas vezes, e então ele estava gozando com um gemido alto, seu pênis se contraindo dentro de Yuuri enquanto seu prazer pintava de branco suas paredes aveludadas. Pareceu uma eternidade antes de Viktor parar de jorrar dentro dele e finalmente sair, deixando Yuuri dolorido e vazio.

Viktor virou Yuuri e entrelaçou seus dedos acima de sua cabeça. “Incrível,” ele respirou antes de se inclinar para um beijo nos lábios. Viktor o beijou por um longo tempo antes de lamber a trilha de lágrimas e deixar um beijo de borboleta em cada uma de suas pálpebras. “Eu provei o paraíso, e não quero saber de mais nada. Você é meu, Yuuri. Ninguém mais poderá tê-lo.” Lambendo os lábios, ele estendeu a mão até a cabeceira da cama e ressurgiu com uma grande pilha de ienes. “Serei bom para você, Yuuri. Assim como você foi bom para mim.”

Yuuri assistiu com os olhos aterrorizados como Viktor deixou o dinheiro e saiu da cama, puxando as calças para cima e abotoando sua camisa. Yuuri queria chorar de novo, mas agora ele não sentia nada. Ele não sentiu nada quando ele finalmente rolou para fora da cama, vestiu novamente suas calças e puxou sua camisa. Ele não sentiu nada quando ele recolheu o dinheiro e o embalou em seu peito. Ele não sentiu nada quando ele caminhou de volta para o camarim, o gozo quente pingando por entre suas coxas.

Não havia nada.

Quando ele finalmente atravessou as portas para Yu-topia, tudo desabou sobre ele. Ele caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar desesperadamente. Mari estava lá, tomando-o em seus braços e balançando-o para frente e para trás. Ele foi usado e ele estava arruinado, agora. Ele não era nada.

_Você está no comando. Você entende?_

Yuuri nunca se sentiu tão traído por palavras em sua vida.

 

/*/

 

“Obrigado por se encontrar comigo, Ito-san,” Viktor disse calmamente quando um japonês mais velho, comprimido em um terno caro, se juntava a ele no veículo. Levou vários dias para Viktor encontrar a casa principal do território de Hasetsu e organizar uma reunião.

“Hmph,” Ito respondeu do outro lado de Viktor, segurando firmemente uma bengala. “Eu sou um homem ocupado, Viktor. Não desperdice o meu tempo.”

Viktor curvou sua cabeça em entendimento. “É claro. Eu queria falar com você a respeito da família Katsuki.” Desde o seu encontro, Viktor não conseguiu parar de pensar em Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Como esse nome desenrolava pela sua língua tão lindamente.

“Katsuki?” Ito perguntou, a confusão estampada em seu rosto. Ele repetiu o nome da família várias vezes até que uma lâmpada acendeu. “Katsuki! A família que possui as termas em Hasetsu?”

“Sim,” Viktor assentiu. “Eu fui informado que eles lhe devem. Qual é o valor da dívida?”

Os olhos de Ito se estreitaram em questionamento e incerteza. “Para que isso lhe interessa?”

Viktor entrelaçou os dedos em seu colo, confortavelmente. Ele não seria negado. “Estou interessado em seu filho. Ele atende por Yuuri.”

Ito permaneceu sentado, inexpressivo e em silêncio por alguns momentos antes de soltar uma risada baixa. “Ele é inútil, sabe? Não vale nem mesmo um quarto do que sua família deve nas termas. Você poderia levá-lo facilmente, e eu não me importaria. No entanto, você pede a minha permissão porque este é meu território. Tenho muito respeito por isso, Viktor Nikiforov. Muito.”

Viktor pode sentir sua mandíbula comprimida em raiva. Yuuri não era inútil. Yuuri era lindo, e ele era tudo. Yuuri seria seu. Para sempre. “Temos um acordo, então?”

 “Perdoarei a dívida dos Katsuki e darei a você o filho deles, se essa simples coisa trouxer alegria aos russos,” concordou Ito. “Uma tarefa tão fácil, como um ato de confiança em nosso relacionamento.”

“De fato”, Viktor assentiu, com um olhar suave e aconchegante. “Você tem a minha palavra de que isso fortalece nossos laços.”

“Está feito, então”, Ito sorriu, os dedos rufando contra sua bengala. “Vou enviar meus homens para pegá-lo. Devo mandá-lo para os seus aposentos em Kyoto? Ou talvez o caminho direto para a Rússia seja melhor?”

Viktor murmurou enquanto pensava, um dedo em seus lábios. Ele ainda tinha negócios a tratar no Japão, e odiaria ter que esperar. Mas, Ito-san estava certo. Seria mais fácil tirá-lo do país antes de mais nada. Em um país estrangeiro onde ele não conhecia ninguém, Viktor seria tudo o que ele teria.

“Para a Rússia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Deftones - You've Seen the Butcher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woAcXSMyCEw)  
>  **NOTAS DAS TRADUTORAS:**  
>  [1] Z-Seat: movimento de pole dance onde o praticante estica bastante as pernas e um dos braços enquanto se segura com o outro. Similar à pose que o Yuuri estava fazendo na primeira imagem onde ele aparece dançando pole no episódio 10. [Exemplo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/63/51/8a/63518a5444edffde430df19867defbed.jpg)
> 
> [2] Hai?: Sim? (em japonês)
> 
> [3] “spandex hot pants”: são aquelas leggings brilhantes como [essa](http://www.jkhgroup.com/hmpants.jpg)
> 
> [4] Cheshire: o gato de sinistro sorriso em Alice no País das Maravilhas.
> 
> [5] “piston” (pistão): Movimento. Refere-se às investidas alternadas do pênis, de modo a criar uma ação de pistão.
> 
> [6] “airplane bottles” (garrafas de avião): Garrafinhas de álcool. São pequenas garrafas, geralmente de 50 ml, contendo alguma bebida alcoólica, destinadas a uso individual.
> 
> \- @JunoAlBoo


	2. Command and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Quase duas semanas se passaram desde que Yuuri havia sido tomado de seu lar em Hasetsu pela Yakuza e trazido para São Petersburgo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês são todos uns INDECENTES. A quantidade de kudos e comentários que eu recebi no último capítulo!!!  
> Aqui vai outro ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Não se preocupem, eu estou dirigindo o ônibus pro andar debaixo. Todos a bordo.  
> NOTA: O Yurio NÃO TEM 15 anos nessa série. Não por causa do ship – embora ajude – mas porque eu não vou envolver uma pessoa de 15 anos em uma história sobre Máfia.

**Comando e Controle**

 

Aquilo o apavorava.

A forma como Viktor o segurava daquele jeito, os dois enroscados e seu peito pressionado de maneira firme contra as costas de Yuuri, os braços envolvendo sua cintura com força mesmo enquanto ele dormia. Viktor mantinha um controle sobre ele, mesmo quando ele não estava presente fisicamente. Talvez ele achasse que Yuuri poderia fugir? Yuuri pensava nisso constantemente, mas o que ele iria fazer? Pra onde ele iria? Ele não tinha nenhuma identificação, nenhum dinheiro, nenhum telefone.

Aquilo o aterrorizava.

Quase duas semanas se passaram desde que Yuuri havia sido tomado de seu lar em Hasetsu pela Yakuza e trazido para São Petersburgo. Eles vieram à noite depois que todos os hóspedes já haviam se acomodado e Yuuri, seus pais e Mari estavam finalizando a limpeza da área de convivência. Eles invadiram o lugar sem uma batida sequer e agarraram Yuuri imediatamente. Ele se lembrava de ter gritado com toda a força de seus pulmões, chutando e arranhando seus captores enquanto estendia sua mão na direção de seus pais, implorando.

_A sua dívida foi quitada._

Foi o que eles disseram antes dele ser drogado com alguma coisa e aquela imagem provavelmente estaria marcada como a última coisa que ele veria de sua família ou de seu lar. A próxima coisa que ele viu ao acordar foi uma cama forrada com lençóis de cetim e Viktor estava sentado graciosamente descontraído na cadeira do outro lado do quarto.

_Meu Yuuri. Eu te disse que iria ter você só pra mim._

Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi ficar lá sentado e chorar silenciosamente diante da realização do que havia acontecido. Viktor o silenciou com um russo sonoramente charmoso e uma mão envolta em uma luva acariciou sua bochecha com delicadeza antes dele enfiar a língua em sua garganta. Foi então que Yuuri cometeu o maior erro de sua vida. Ele empurrou Viktor para longe e disse não.

As belas palavras e mãos gentis desapareceram no instante em que Viktor explodiu. Ele tomou Yuuri de forma grosseira, seus dedos se estreitando ao redor de sua garganta com tanta força que ainda agora ele possuía vestígios dos hematomas. Constantemente, Yuuri se encontrava tocando as marcas com seus dedos e a sensação fantasma dos dedos de Viktor naquela noite ainda estava ali. Yuuri tentou lutar, isento da influência do álcool que o havia tornado tão complacente na primeira vez, e aquilo só piorou as coisas. Quando Viktor finalmente terminou de fodê-lo, ele carregou seu corpo lamurioso e quebrado até o chuveiro. Yuuri manteve sua cabeça baixa enquanto encarava a trilha vermelho-carmim que havia escorrido pelas suas coxas e se misturado com a água serpentear até o ralo.

_“Não me faça machucá-lo outra vez, Yuuri,” Viktor disse, seus dedos correndo por seus cabelos de forma gentil, “Eu não gosto disso.”_

Mas tudo machucava. Só estar ali machucava. Ao menos Viktor não havia forçado Yuuri desde então. Na maior parte do tempo ele ficava fora, exceto à noite, deixando Yuuri sem nada para fazer se não encarar as imensas paredes do quarto. A porta não ficava trancada – ele havia checado – mas ele tinha medo demais para se aventurar lá fora e descobrir o que havia do outro lado. Uma empregada vinha lhe trazer comida – muita da qual ele praticamente nem tocava – e ocasionalmente ela vinha para limpar ou trocar os lençóis. Ela quase não falava inglês, mas sorria gentilmente para Yuuri. Um dia ela trouxe alguns _dango_ 1 como sobremesa junto com a sua refeição. Estava longe de serem os melhores que ele já havia provado, mas o gesto estava ali de mesma forma e ele irrompeu em lágrimas. Apenas mais um lembrete de que ele jamais veria o Japão novamente.

Ao final da primeira semana Yuuri finalmente saiu da cama e explorou o quarto enquanto Viktor estava ausente. Havia centenas de livros alinhados na parede mais distante, a maioria em russo. Havia esculturas caríssimas e belas fotografias artísticas2 – originais, pelo que parecia – pelas paredes e nos armários penteadeira3. A quantidade de dinheiro que Viktor devia ter. Yuuri investigou as gavetas cautelosamente como se talvez ele pudesse encontrar alguma coisa útil nelas. O que, ele não sabia. Ele não encontrou nada além de camisas e gravatas perfeitamente dobradas e prensadas.

Viktor se movimentou atrás dele, sua respiração quente colidindo com a sua orelha. A luz finalmente começando a ascender através das janelas, a neve intensa lá fora. Outra noite sem dormir. Eventualmente, ele teria que desmaiar pela exaustão. Certo? Viktor se moveu outra vez atrás dele e ele pôde sentir a ereção protuberante roçar contra sua bunda. No mesmo momento ele arregalou os olhos. _Não... Por favor!_

“Yuu-ri,” Viktor respirou pesado em seu pescoço, agora se esfregando contra ele de maneira vulgar animalesca.

Lançando uma mão sobre seus lábios, Yuuri abafou o soluço prestes a escapar quando ele começou a chorar, forçando a si mesmo a permanecer completamente imóvel. Viktor continuou com aquilo, gemidos quase inaudíveis abandonavam seus lábios, enquanto ele ocasionalmente plantava um beijo ou outro na nuca de Yuuri. Então suas mãos começaram a deslizar para dentro de suas calças de pijama. Um ofego hesitante abandonou seus lábios quando ele sentiu aqueles longos dedos envolvendo a extensão de seu membro.

Viktor deixou escapar uma risada displicente e preguiçosa conforme ele acariciava Yuuri. “Vamos lá, Yuuri, isso mesmo.”

Yuuri lançou a outra mão sobre seus lábios quando ele choramingou no momento em que o polegar de Viktor esfregou a fenda em sua glande. Tão de repente ele estava sendo manuseado e posicionado de barriga pra cima e Viktor estava montando sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado, alcançando seus punhos com a mão que estava livre e com um puxão os prendendo com firmeza.

“Não seja tímido agora, Yuuri. Deixa eu te ouvir.” Viktor o impulsionou antes de voltar a sua atenção para a glande.

Yuuri tentou com todas as forças lutar contra aquilo, mas uma onda de prazer percorreu a sua espinha, fazendo-o elevar seus quadris e arfar. Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo? Como o seu próprio corpo podia traí-lo dessa maneira? Ele não queria aquilo! Virando a cabeça, ele apertou os olhos fechados, incapaz de encarar os olhos de Viktor em meio a sua vergonha.

“Não está bom, meu Yuuri?” Viktor ronronou, seu tom desafiando o homem abaixo dele a dizer o contrário. Yuuri permaneceu em silêncio e Viktor murmurou algo antes de retirar sua mão e puxar as calças de Yuuri para baixo.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram alarmados em surpresa, um gemido ficou preso em sua garganta quando Viktor esfregou seu membro despido contra o dele. Os gemidos do próprio Viktor foram se tornando mais altos e ele ancorou seus quadris contra os de Yuuri, agarrando seu queixo a força e fazendo ele virar a cabeça para poder lhe beijar. Yuuri podia sentir as batidas erráticas de seu coração contra seu peito quando ele de fato se sentiu chegando cada vez mais perto de seu orgasmo. Com um gemido rouco, Viktor alcançou suas ereções presas entre seus corpos e começou a esfregá-los juntos.

Pendendo a cabeça pra trás, Yuuri empurrou seus quadris de forma acentuada, deixando sair um som que ele desejava nunca ter descoberto ser capaz de produzir. Aquilo pareceu satisfazer Viktor imensamente, sua mão aumentando o passo de seus movimentos até que o rosto de Yuuri se contorceu em prazer, derramando seu sêmen na mão do russo com um grito. O rosto de Viktor estava iluminado pelo orgulho, com as bochechas coradas pela antecipação de seu próprio orgasmo que estava perto de ser liberado. No último momento Viktor se moveu, abandonando o tórax de Yuuri e apoiando sua mão no travesseiro abaixo da cabeça dele ele manuseou seu próprio membro até o seu ápice emitindo um gemido de intenso prazer, seu gozo quente pintando a face e o pescoço de Yuuri.

Yuuri conseguiu dar um jeito de fechar os olhos a tempo, seus punhos agarrando os lençóis com força enquanto o líquido quente e escorregadio começava a escorrer pelas curvas naturais de seu rosto. Um soluço abandonou seus lábios quando a textura salgada tocou sua língua. Pelo menos... Pelo menos foi só isso. Houve uma pequena movimentação na cama quando Viktor se retirou de cima dele e Yuuri ousou abrir seus olhos, observando Viktor desaparecer para dentro do banheiro.

Ele retornou com um pano, limpando o tórax de Yuuri e novamente montando nele para alcançar o seu rosto. “Não posso deixar que você destrua meus lençóis caros,” ele comentou antes de pausar seus movimentos substituindo o tecido por um de seus polegares na bochecha dele. Viktor estava calado, seus olhos encarando Yuuri como se ele fosse algum tipo de dádiva. “Você fica belo quando chora, Yuuri, mas não há nenhuma necessidade para lágrimas. Com o tempo você virá a perceber que eu posso te dar tudo.”

Yuuri, no entanto, não queria tudo. Não a esse preço. Ele queria apenas voltar para casa e para sua família em Hasetsu, mesmo que ele tivesse que continuar dançando na boate para conseguir dinheiro. Ele virou a cabeça para se afastar de Viktor enquanto ele terminava de limpar seu rosto. Viktor pressionou um beijo no meio de seu peito, se afastando do colchão.

“Você irá se juntar a mim hoje,” ele instruiu enquanto removia suas roupas, simplesmente deixando que elas caíssem no chão, desaparecendo no banheiro novamente. “Eu não vou precisar sair daqui hoje e vai ser bom pra que eu possa te apresentar pra família.”

Yuuri rolou para um lado e travou o seu maxilar. Família. Ele disse aquilo com tanta casualidade, como se ele não estivesse se referindo a família mafiosa mais poderosa de toda a Rússia. Aquilo apavorava Yuuri, se aventurar para fora dos confins daquele quarto e conhecer aquela gente. Pessoas que eram provavelmente assassinos e ladrões. Será que eles... Será que eles tentariam machucá-lo?

A cabeça de Viktor brotou para fora da porta do banheiro com um olhar impaciente. “Yuuri.”

Ah, claro... Ele estava esperando Yuuri se juntar a ele. Com um movimento forçado e letárgico, Yuuri rolou para fora da cama e traçou o caminho até o banheiro em passos lentos. Viktor já havia entrado debaixo do enorme chuveiro. Ao remover sua blusa, Yuuri capturou de relance o seu reflexo no espelho. As marcas em seu pescoço e seu quadril agora possuíam uma repugnante coloração amarelada e logo abaixo de seus olhos ele possuía enormes olheiras escuras e visíveis. Ele também tinha perdido um pouco de peso. Bem... Ele provavelmente poderia conviver com aquilo, honestamente.

A voz de Viktor o arrancou de seus pensamentos e ele removeu suas calças em silêncio antes de se posicionar sob a água quente. A sensação era agradável. Muito para a alegria de Yuuri, nada ocorreu durante o banho exceto pelos toques casuais de Viktor, meros acidentes quando ele se curvava para alcançar o sabonete ou o shampoo. Quando eles saíram e se secaram, Viktor caminhou para dentro do gigantesco closet e puxou um suéter Henley4 que parecia caríssimo e um par de calças cáqui para Yuuri vestir. O suéter expunha perfeitamente todos os seus hematomas e Yuuri se perguntou se aquilo era proposital.

“Vamos então,” Viktor serpenteou um braço em torno da cintura de Yuuri, fazendo ele se mover em direção à porta.

Yuuri permitiu que ele o guiasse. O resto da casa era tão extravagante e luxuosa quanto o quarto com um toque vitoriano sombrio. Os corredores eram silenciosos e a única pessoa que ele viu por ali foi uma empregada antes de Viktor libertá-lo para que pudesse abrir o par de portas francesas. Uma sala de jantar. A mesa era longa o bastante para acomodar várias pessoas, mas apenas três assentos estavam ocupados quando eles adentraram o cômodo. O homem no assento principal da mesa era bem mais velho com um cabelo grisalho penteado para trás e uma expressão carrancuda que fez Yuuri desviar seu olhar no mesmo instante. A sua direita estava um homem bem mais jovem, alto e com um corte de cabelo estilizado em um topete. Do outro lado da mesa diante dele estava sentada uma bela mulher com um cabelo vermelho-fogo.

O homem mais velho disse algo em russo, e Viktor respondeu da mesma forma, com uma mão na curva das costas de Yuuri, o encorajando a se mover em direção a mulher. Bem quando Yuuri estava prestes a dar um passo adiante algo sólido atingiu o seu ombro e ele caiu pra trás, seus óculos escorregando de seu nariz. Empurrando-os de volta em seu nariz, ele olhou pra cima. Um homem – rapaz? – alto e magricela estava encarando ele com intensos olhos verdes selvagens. Seu rosto aparentava ser provavelmente muito mais jovem do que ele era de fato, um toque feminino em seus traços adornados por um longo cabelo dourado.

“Então,” ele cuspiu as palavras em um inglês carregado com seu sotaque, “essa é a prostituta?”

“Você deveria se desculpar por ter atropelado ele desse jeito, Yuri,” Viktor advertiu. Yuuri arregalou os olhos. Ele estava realmente culpando-o pelo que havia acabado de acontecer? “Oh,” ele continuou, “Dois Yuris. Isso pode acabar gerando confusão, não é mesmo?”

“Quê?” O loiro atirou irritado. “O nome dele é Yuri também?”

Oh.

Viktor respirou fundo e sorriu, “Você só terá de ser Yurio então, pra evitar qualquer tipo de confusão.”

Yuri contraiu o rosto em desagrado, “Por que eu tenho que mudar o meu nome? Eu estava aqui antes! Ele é só uma putinha, e sequer uma muito bonita. Olha só pra ele, ele é um porco gordo e feio–,”

Yuuri soltou um ofego estrangulado, as mãos de Viktor se movendo mais rápido que um piscar de olhos. Em um instante seus dedos agarraram o maxilar de Yuri com tanta força que Yuuri teve medo de que ele pudesse parti-lo ao meio. Seus olhos azuis ficaram ainda mais sombrios à medida que foi empurrando Yuri para trás até que a parte traseira de suas coxas atingisse a beira da mesa. “Você não deveria dizer coisas tão desagradáveis, Yura. Não é educado.”

“Vitya.” O homem mais velho estava limpando a boca com um guardanapo de pano e puxando sua cadeira pra trás para se colocar de pé. Ele deu alguma instrução para Viktor que imediatamente abaixou a mão.

Sorrindo, Viktor se virou para Yuuri e levantou seu queixo gentilmente com as pontas de seus dedos. “Por favor, sente-se. Coma. Eu não demoro.”

Yuuri envolveu seus braços ao redor de si mesmo, assustado e nervoso agora que ele havia sido deixado sozinho com os outros dois ocupantes da mesa que permaneceram na sala, ambos encararam Yuuri, embora com mais curiosidade do que ódio como Yuri havia feito. O que ele deveria fazer...?

“Venha se sentar,” a mulher indicou, dando algumas palmadinhas no assento de veludo. Seu sotaque era mais forte que o de Yuri e Viktor. “Os blinis5 estão divinos.” Engolindo em seco, Yuuri se moveu na direção dela e sentou. “Então. É sobre você que todos têm falado nas últimas semanas. Eu sou a Mila. Aquele é o Georgi.” Com um sorriso sedutor ela envolveu um braço em torno da cadeira de Yuuri e se inclinou. “Você não é uma coisinha adorável? E tão sortudo por poder dividir a cama com Viktor desse jeito. É uma grande honra.”

Yuuri franziu o cenho, abaixando o olhar e estreitando os olhos até fechá-los apertados enquanto ele agarrava o tecido de suas calças. Sortudo. Se era uma honra assim tão grande, por que ele não podia trocar de lugar com alguém que realmente quisesse estar ali?

“Você fala russo?” Georgi indagou, seu sotaque era menos perceptível. Yuuri balançou a cabeça. “Que bom. Então você pode manter a sua língua.”

Os olhos de Yuuri arregalaram e Mila riu em deboche. “Honestamente, Georgi, que bem fariam esses lábios ao redor de um pau desse jeito? Além do mais...,” seus olhos azuis estudaram Yuuri de cima a baixo com um sorriso sedutor. “Ele tem um grande potencial. Ele deveria aprender. Assim ele poderia ser útil.”

“Não deixe o Viktor te ouvir falando desse jeito,” Georgi advertiu.

Mila apenas murmurou e se afastou de Yuuri voltando sua atenção para o seu prato. “Talvez ele concorde.”

“Isso é ele quem vai decidir.”

Os dois retomaram uma discussão em palavras que Yuuri não era capaz de compreender e seus olhos recaíram sobre a comida diante dele. Ele não queria comer, mas seu estômago estava revirando dolorosamente de fome. Definhar não era a forma como Yuuri gostaria de morrer, não importa o quanto ele tivesse pensado a respeito desde a sua primeira noite ali. Suspirando, ele esticou uma de suas mãos para alcançar um garfo.

/*/

Viktor bateu a porta de seu escritório com um gesto violento e fitou Yuri furiosamente. “Como você se atreve.”

“Vitya,” Yakov advertiu.

Ele foi ignorado por Viktor que estava se movendo na direção de Yuri com intento. Apanhando uma faca exposta à beira de sua mesa, ele agarrou Yuri pelo pescoço e o empurrou contra a parede, pressionando a ponta da faca apenas a alguns milímetros de seu olho esquerdo. “Você não vai falar com ele daquele jeito outra vez, está entendendo?” Viktor jamais iria permitir que alguém falasse com ele daquela forma. Não sem consequências severas.

Os olhos de Yuri haviam se expandido não apenas em choque, mas também em pura cólera. “Ele é uma prostituta!”

Viktor praticamente rosnou enfurecido, afundando a lâmina na pele de Yuri, vermelho-carmim adornando a ponta. “Ele é minha propriedade e será tratado da mesma maneira que eu nessa família. Você. Está. _Entendendo?_ ”

Dessa vez o tom de Yakov foi coercivo. “ _Vitya._ ”

Viktor afastou a faca e retraiu, retornando a lâmina ensanguentada ao seu devido lugar. Com a mão direita ele endireitou seus fios prateados e puxou as lapelas de seu casaco com um suspiro exasperado. “Talvez Yuri deva se afastar da casa por um tempo, Yakov.”

“Sim,” Yakov concordou com seus olhos atentos em Viktor. “Então, nós de fato recebemos nesta manhã a informação de que um de nossos carregamentos de drogas que se perdeu está em Quebec.”

“E?” Viktor estourou impaciente.

“Como suspeitado, a família Leroy está envolvida.”

O rosto de Yuri contorceu a menção do nome. “Eu vou fazer o Jean-Jacques se arrepender de ter roubado da nossa família. Filho da puta desgraçado.”

“Eu já entrei em contato com os nossos aliados no Cazaquistão e eles já possuem um dos seus no território canadense,” Yakov continuou. “Ele irá encontrá-lo no local estabelecido e você irá tratar de recuperar o nosso carregamento custe o que custar.”

“Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém,” Yuri argumentou exasperado, erguendo a mão para limpar com um de seus dedos o sangue que estava começando a escorrer pela sua bochecha. “Eu mesmo vou recuperar as drogas e acabar com o Leroy sozinho.” Girando em seus calcanhares ele abriu a porta, batendo-a com força ao passar por ela, o som ecoando pelas paredes.

Yakov respirou fundo cortando o silêncio. “Ele é seu irmão.”

“Isso não é desculpa,” Viktor disse entre os dentes, ainda tremendo de raiva pelas atitudes de Yuri.

“Talvez não. Mas Viktor, você trouxe um estranho para dentro da nossa casa que ninguém aqui sabe nada a respeito ou confia. Você não pode culpá-lo por ser no mínimo cauteloso,” Yakov explicou. Tendo cuidado com suas palavras, ele continuou, “Eu devo admitir, eu mesmo não entendo. O que esse rapaz tem de especial? Ele não é feio, mas tem uma aparência bem comum. Ele não possui habilidades que sejam de alguma serventia para nós. Ele é submisso.”

Viktor ouviu cada comentário com desdém. Como esses tolos não eram capazes de enxergar a beleza que Yuuri possuía? A música que seu corpo produzia quando ele se movia? “Ele possui habilidades úteis pra mim.”

Yakov soltou uma risada debochada. “O que, Vitya? Um buraco e uma boca?”

Viktor golpeou a mesa com seu punho em uma pancada estrondosa. “Não fale assim dele!”

“Se acalme, Vitya,” Yakov ordenou. “É ridículo que você permita ele te controlar dessa forma. Eu sugiro que você dê um jeito nisso. E rápido.” Ele lançou um último olhar em advertência antes de se retirar.

Viktor exalou o ar que ele estava segurando até então, sua respiração longa e lenta enquanto ele tentava se acalmar. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que esteve com tanta raiva. Suas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas quando ele se moveu atrás de sua mesa na cadeira de couro. Alcançando a superfície de madeira, ele estendeu suas mãos esticadas sobre ela e fechou os olhos.

Eles iriam ver.

_Todos_ eles iriam ver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Deftones - CMND/CTRL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7lkCAdpygE)
> 
> **NOTAS DAS TRADUTORAS:**   
> 
> 
> **[1]** _dango_ : [doce](https://itadakimasuanime.files.wordpress.com/2016/12/0dango-yuri-on-ice-05.png) típico japonês feito de farinha de arroz (mochiko) parecido com o mocchi  
> 
> 
> **[2]** _fine art prints_ : também conhecido como “fotografia decor”, “foto decor” ou “wall decor”, são fotos artísticas e estéticas que podem seguir qualquer temática que o fotógrafo desejava expressar e podem ser comercializadas para que sejam usadas em decorações de paredes, tipo essas: [exemplo 1](https://www.lightpower-collection.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/fine_art_print_collection_ffm.jpg) / [exemplo 2](http://nesbittphoto.com/wp-content/uploads/image-2.jpeg)  
> 
> 
> **[3]** _vanities_ : aparentemente essa palavra representa várias coisas, pode tanto ser um daqueles móveis tipo umas cômodas com espelho, pode ser uma daquelas penteadeiras com banquinho na frente e também pode ser um daqueles balcões de banheiro com armário + pia. Pra melhor visualização do que talvez seja o que Yuuri estava se referindo ao descrever o quarto (e talvez o banheiro), aqui tem alguns exemplos: [exemplo 1](http://www.thinkglobalprintlocal.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/bedroom-vanity-362x288.jpg) / [exemplo 2](http://www.finplan.co/i/2017/04/bedroom-vanity-desk-black-bedroom-vanity-set-fresh-small-bedroom-vanities-glass-bedroom-vanity-bedroom-vanity-stools-bedroom-vanity-plans.jpg) / [exemplo 3](http://www.mymodelships.com/product_images/pid_12272-Amish-Furniture-Bathroom-Furniture-Solid-Wood-72-Lakeshore-Bathroom-Vanity-Sink-Cabinet-with-Two-Vanities-Solid-Wood-Bathroom-Vanity-190.jpg)  
> 
> 
> **[4]** _henley sweater_ : aparentemente Henley é uma marca, então possivelmente ele estava vestindo algo [assim](https://cdnd.lystit.com/photos/2011/11/17/converse-jet-black-black-canvas-deep-v-neck-henley-sweater-product-1-2397334-930241690.jpeg) ou talvez [assim](https://s7d9.scene7.com/is/image/?hei=555&wid=555&op_sharpen=1&size=555.0,555.0&layer=1&src=LWT/6064_ARCT_Main_Front&size=555.0,555.0), mas pela nota que Yuuri faz sobre o suéter “expor todos os seus hematomas” é mais provável que seja a primeira opção  
> 
> 
> **[5]** _blini_ : um tipo de [panqueca](http://s2.glbimg.com/g00osTUkGOw5PE-wItCXWRO5TJw=/s.glbimg.com/et/gs/f/original/2015/08/04/blini1.jpg) ou crepe de origem russa, o prato geralmente é servido com caviar ou salmão
> 
> Alguns itens descritivos e expressões desse capítulo devem ter sido a coisa mais difícil de traduzir até agora na minha curta experiência como tradutora, espero ter conseguido manter a fidedignidade e aproximar ao máximo o que a Kashy quis expressar sem encher a tradução de notas. Deixei, no entanto, alguns exemplos que foram usados apenas como base de referência pra tradução e podem ajudar a dar algum insight dos móveis/ambientes pra quem possa vir a ter alguma dificuldade em visualizá-los.
> 
> \- @gold_on_ice


	3. Acid Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Você é o Cazaque.” Ele vestia um suéter cinza azul escuro, a gola esticada fazendo as várias tatuagens sobressaltarem de sua pele morena._
> 
> _Ele olhou para Yuri com olhos escuros atrás dos longos cílios enquanto puxava um longo trago de seu cigarro expelia um longo anel de fumaça. “E você é o idiota russo que pensou que poderia lidar com uma família mafiosa sozinho.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, agora estou numa lista negra de algum lugar porque eu pesquisei no Google waterboarding (afogamento simulado). Eu espero que todos vocês apreciem meus esforços por autenticidade.

**Holograma Ácido**

Yuri experimentou o gosto de cobre na boca, sua cabeça latejando com uma dor agonizante. Com uma palpitação gradual seus olhos se abriram, o mundo ao seu redor envolto em uma névoa branca. Uma luz brilhante atingiu suas pupilas diretamente e ele estremeceu, apertando os olhos com força e virando o rosto. Doía se mover. Ele engoliu sangue. Com um pequeno gemido, ele tentou mais uma vez abrir seus olhos, desta vez, quebradiças cordas cinza o cumprimentaram. Quando tentou se mover, ele se encontrou congelado, braços e pernas firmemente amarrados.

“Ah, a Fada Russa finalmente acordou.”

Gemendo, Yuri virou a cabeça para se focar na voz e seu coração despencou para o fundo do estômago quando a névoa subiu. Jean-Jacques Leroy estava descansando numa cadeira de metal ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e com as pernas abertas preguiçosamente. Porra. O que tinha acontecido? Ele se lembrava de ter chego a Quebec e caminhado direto para o armazém em que seus contatos disseram que as drogas estavam escondidas, precedendo o encontro com o Cazaque. Yuri odiava trabalhar com qualquer um de fora da família e ele estava tão certo de que tinha o elemento de surpresa ao seu lado. Infiltre-se, corte algumas gargantas, pegue o carregamento, fuja.

Algo havia dado errado.

Jean-Jacques esticou os braços languidamente sobre a cabeça e avançou. “Eu devo dizer, fiquei surpreso ao ver que foi  _você_ que Viktor enviou. Eu esperava alguém mais…,” ele bateuum dedo contra seus lábios, “ _Experiente_.”

Yuri cuspiu um monte de sangue, mirando os pés de Jean-Jacques. “Vai se foder.” Então isso tudo tinha sido uma armadilha? Ele devia ter desconfiado que aquilo daria merda. Leroy era um incômodo, mas ele era assim por ser esperto.

O canadense apenas riu, casualmente movendo seu pé para fora da linha de fogo. “Tenho certeza que você gostaria disso. Talvez façamos isso mais tarde. Eu empurrando meu pau diretamente nessa sua linda boca sua pra que você me chupe.”

“Mal posso esperar,” Yuri sorriu, os dentes cobertos em sangue, “Assim será mais fácil arrancar fora o seu maldito pau com os meus dentes, seu pedaço de MERDA!” Seus músculos tensionados contra as amarras em sua raiva.

Outra risada, Jean-Jacques colocando as mãos nos joelhos antes de ficar de pé. “Minha nossa, que bola de fogo você é. Você não está carente de entusiasmo, com certeza,” ele cuidadosamente começou a circular Yuri, um dedo alisando contra o ombro do russo enquanto ele se movia para trás dele e se inclinou para baixo, “Mas sua imprudência o matará”.

Yuri bufou, esperando uma fração de segundo para Jean-Jacques se reposicionar e então ele estava jogando sua cabeça para trás, a parte de trás de seu crânio conectada diretamente com o nariz do outro homem. “E sua ousadia irá custar as suas bolas.”

Jean-Jacques rosnou baixo em sua garganta **,** uma mão cobrindo o nariz sangrento e o outro formando um punho que pousou tão forte contra a bochecha de Yuri que a cadeira caiu. Usando seu pé, ele virou a cadeira e colocou a sola de borracha contra a garganta do russo. “Eu vou te fazer implorar misericórdia e te fazer desejar que estivesse morto. E então, eu vou tirar tudo da sua família e fazer o mesmo com eles por ousar entrar no MEU país e na MINHA cidade e conduzir negócios.”

Yuri podia sentir-se sufocando em seu próprio sangue, o líquido vermelho saindo de seus lábios. Jean-Jacques retirou seu pé e ele rapidamente virou a cabeça, tentando cuspir o excesso de líquido e evitar que entupisse sua garganta. Sua bochecha queimava, abrir e fechar a boca parecia um processo extremamente doloroso, enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente obter ar. Um punho agarrou a frente de sua camisa e ele estava sendo puxado de volta, a cadeira sendo colocada ereta novamente, forçando sua cabeça a rodopiar violentamente. 

Limpando o sangue de sua mão em suas calças cinza, Jean-Jacques franziu o cenho. “Você vai me dizer para quando e onde os próximos carregamentos de drogas têm previsão de chegada.”

“Eu não vou te contar  _merda_ nenhuma,” Yuri cuspiu desafiadoramente através de um sibilo. Ele não estava com medo daquele cuzão. Era muito provável que, uma vez que ele tivesse perdido o encontro, haveria comunicações. Normalmente, Viktor aceitaria a casualidade, mas apesar de seu relacionamento tenso, eles ainda tinham o mesmo sangue. Alguém deveria vir por ele. Era apenas uma questão de sobreviver até lá.

Tomando um punhado dos longos cabelos loiros de Yuri, Jean-Jacques os puxou violentamente. “Eu vou te fazer cantar.” Largando-os, ele empurrou a cabeça do homem com força e se afastou, uma porta batendo e deixando Yuri sozinho em silêncio.

Eles não o deixaram sozinho por muito tempo, entretanto, claramente ansiosos em arrancar dele qualquer informação que pudessem. Tempo era tudo, afinal. Jean-Jacques trouxe dois de seus lacaios na segunda vez, um saco vazio em uma de suas mãos. Engolindo em seco, Yuri se preparou sabendo exatamente o que estava por vir. Tinha sido um requisito quando ele tinha 16 anos passar pelo treinamento de sobrevivência. Como irmão de Viktor, ele provavelmente seria um alvo em algum ponto. Georgi tinha feito isso com ele antes, mas aquilo não iria fazer com que fosse menos bosta.

“Quando,” Jean-Jacques perguntou simplesmente.

Yuri não respondeu e ele assentiu em direção ao homem com o saco. Ele o jogou sobre a cabeça do russo e o apertou em torno de seu pescoço. Yuri ofegou. Um erro de principiante. O oxigênio se dissipou rapidamente e ele ficou boquiaberto como um peixe, sua cabeça chorando de desespero e a visão se tornando branca. O saco foi removido e ele inalou, tossindo uma vez que recuperou os sentidos.

“Quando,” o homem repetiu.

Yuri se manteve em silêncio e foi recompensado com outra rodada de privação de oxigênio. Desta vez ele respirou um pouco antes e acalmou seu coração. Isso lhe permitiu durar mais tempo e irritou claramente os seus captores canadenses, um soco na lateral de sua cabeça o fez arfar. Eles continuaram assim, com Jean-Jacques repetindo a pergunta e Yuri se recusando a responder. Toda vez ele era capaz de aguentar apenas um momento antes que tivesse de abrir a boca. Mas o tempo que ele conseguia durar diminuía a cada rodada, e a última coisa que ele se lembrava foi ter ouvido uma pergunta abafada antes que ele apagasse.

Quando Yuri acordou, foi um pânico puro quando percebeu que havia água gelada preenchendo seu nariz e sua cabeça. Ele estava se afogando. Afogando, afogando. Havia água por todo lugar! Então parou, algo estava sendo removido de sua boca e ele estava sendo balançado para frente. Yuri estava ofegando em busca de ar, a visão incapaz de se focar.

“Quando?”

A única resposta que Yuri pôde dar foi uma respiração estrangulada. Ele voltou a ser inclinado, o revestimento de plástico foi esticado sobre sua boca e a água foi derramada dentro de seu nariz novamente. Yuri podia sentir os gritos vindos de sua garganta, seus pulsos puxando as restrições desesperadamente. Ele estava se afogando. O pânico venceu, e seu corpo começou a ondular com a necessidade de vomitar. Seu corpo foi empurrado para cima e o plástico removido. Imediatamente, Yuri estava flutuando entre as ondas de água.

Jean-Jacques agarrou com força o queixo de Yuri. O russo nem mesmo tentou olhar para ele, os cabelos emaranhados por seu rosto. “Você já está pronto para falar? Hm?” Yuri murmurou alguma coisa. “O que foi isso? Fale.” 

“Eu disse…,” Yuri fez uma pausa para poder puxar o ar diversas vezes. “Vai. Se. Foder.”

Ele foi jogado de volta e desmaiou quando a cascata de água derramou sobre ele.

Aparentemente, fora de criatividade depois de apenas duas sessões, Jean-Jacques resultou em violência física direta quando Yuri finalmente se mexeu. Tudo que ele podia ver era vermelho quando soco depois de soco e chute depois de chute desabava direto nele. Ele tinha se tornado o saco de pancadas pessoal de Jean-Jacques. Ainda assim, ele não disse nada.

“Porra,” pancada, “ME,” tapa, “DIGA!” esmagamento.

Yuri considerou a ideia de contar a ele. Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Nada. Ele estava sendo banhado em seu próprio sangue, sua bochecha grudada contra o chão frio. Tiros estavam sendo disparados ao longe. Gritaria. A porta bateu e Jean-Jacques já não estava mais lá. Ele permitiu que a escuridão o levasse.

 

/*/

 

Yuri acordou com um sobressalto, os olhos verdes repentinamente abertos e o corpo se curvando. Imediatamente ele se arrependeu disso, a cabeça girando e seu peito se partindo de dor. Tudo doía bastante. Havia um esmagador desejo de vomitar e ele virou-se, não vomitando nada além de líquido no chão. Com suspiros pesados, ele se estabilizou, os olhos encarando os lençóis e cobertores esfarrapados. Onde…?

“Você está acordado. Que bom.”

Yuri encarou lentamente enquanto ele rolava para o outro lado, um homem estava sentado no chão próximo à janela a poucos metros de distância, com um cigarro pendurado em seus lábios. Suas palavras eram claramente russas, mas ele certamente não parecia russo. “Você é o Cazaque.” Ele vestia um suéter cinza azul escuro, a gola esticada fazendo as várias tatuagens sobressaltarem de sua pele morena.

Ele olhou para Yuri com olhos escuros atrás dos longos cílios enquanto puxava um longo trago de seu cigarro expelia um longo anel de fumaça. “E você é o idiota russo que pensou que poderia lidar com uma família mafiosa sozinho.”

O rosto de Yuri torceu em uma carranca e instintivamente se moveu para atacar, mas suas costelas o atiraram de volta à realidade. Sua camisa tinha sido removida, mas todo o seu torso estava enfaixado, algumas áreas manchadas de vermelho. Seu pulso quebrado tinha sido ajustado e ele podia sentir pontos na testa e na bochecha. “Foda-se, eu tinha aquilo sob controle.”

O homem riu e deu outra tragada. “É mesmo?”

“Sim,” Yuri disse, as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito com um estremecimento e um arrepio. A janela estava levemente aberta para permitir que a fumaça escapasse, mas também convidava o ar frio do inverno canadense.  Olhando ao redor ele procurou por sua jaqueta. Onde quer que eles estivessem, era uma espelunca. Ótimo para se esconder, ele supôs.

Ele não encontrou sua jaqueta, mas o outro homem deve ter percebido o que ele estava procurando enquanto ele bateu a cinza em um cinzeiro e ficou de pé. Remexendo por uma bolsa, ele tirou uma jaqueta e entregou a Yuri. “O nome é Otabek.”

“Bom para você,” Yuri bufou, silvando quando tentou manobrar os braços para dentro da jaqueta. Percebendo sua luta, Otabek o ajudou. Um rubor coloriu as bochechas dele aos toques, deixando um calor atrás em seu lugar. Que porra foi aquela…?

Agarrando o pacote de cigarros, Otabek segurou-o para Yuri, o russo tirando um. Ele acendeu um isqueiro e Yuri sentiu uma onda de alívio sobre seu corpo dolorido quando a fumaça do primeiro trago encheu seus pulmões. Yuri podia ver sua mão tremendo e lutando para segurar o cigarro. Pela primeira vez desde que foi capturado, ele sentiu o medo.

Houve um afundamento na cama e os olhos de Yuri se arregalaram de surpresa quando o outro homem se acomodou ao lado dele, suas costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Yuri não conhecia esse homem, mas de alguma forma... ele se sentiu confortável. Otabek pegou um cinzeiro da mesa de cabeceira e colocou-o entre eles no colchão, derrubando sua cinza acumulada.

“Você não é o que eu esperava,” Otabek falou silenciosamente, os olhos vagando na distância como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

Yuri bufou, sugando e deixando a fumaça presa por um momento antes de deixar que ela escapasse naturalmente por suas narinas. Aparentemente, todos pensavam a mesma coisa. “E o que você estava esperando?”

“Eu não tenho certeza,” ele admitiu, obviamente levando um momento para pensar sobre isso. “Talvez... algo mais próximo de Viktor. Alguém um pouco mais... Nikiforov.”

Se não fosse pelo fato de ele estar ferido, ele teria girado e socado Otabek na cara por esse comentário. Aquele era um assunto incrivelmente dolorido e a carranca era sempre evidente em seu rosto. “Meu ultimo nome é Plisetsky. Não Nikiforov.”

Aquilo extraiu uma expressão genuinamente surpresa de Otabek. “Você é irmão dele, não é?”

“Meio-irmão,” ele corrigiu, sua mandíbula se apertando com suas próprias palavras. Essa era, afinal, a razão pela qual havia tanta tensão entre ele e Viktor o tempo todo. Porra, ele não queria falar sobre isso agora. 

Otabek murmurou, a sobrancelha enrugada em pensamento. “Interessante. Eu presumo uma mãe diferente, então? Você parece exatamente como Mikhail.”

“Por que  _caralhos_ você está fazendo tantas perguntas?” o loiro rosnou, apagando furiosamente o cigarro na bandeja. Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Ele achava que só porque o tinha salvado, agora tinha direito de obter todo o histórico de vida de Yuri?

Não houve resposta quando ele, também, apagou o cigarro e virou as costas para Yuri para tirar algo do criado mudo. Recuando, ele colocou uma pequena bandeja em seu colo coberta de pó branco. Com um canudo em uma mão ele se inclinou e puxou uma longa cheirada através de sua narina direita. Esticando-se, ele deixou seus olhos vibrarem e então se fecharem em êxtase.

Yuri ergueu uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto ele olhava para a substância. “Essas são as drogas do meu irmão?”

“Sim,” Otabek confirmou, entregando-lhe o canudo como um gesto de apaziguamento, “Você quer um pouco?”

Não houve hesitação quando ele apanhou o proferido objeto e se aproximou mais para poder curvar-se sobre o colo de Otabek e pegar o pó. “Porra,” ele respirou, a euforia imediata nublando seu cérebro. Jogando-se de volta contra os travesseiros, ele deixou a euforia tomar conta, bloqueando seus sentidos e toda a dor. Sim, ele precisava imensamente daquilo. Obrigado, Viktor.

Um suave som de alguém engolindo ecoou excepcionalmente alto no ouvido de Yuri e ele se virou para ver Otabek bebendo lentamente direto de uma garrafa inteira de vodca. Seus lábios carnudos eram lindos em volta do vidro...  _baque-baque_. Yuri apertou uma mão ao seu coração com surpresa. Essa não tinha sido sua primeira vez cheirando cocaína, mas esse efeito colateral particular era... novo. Ele estava sobrecarregado com desejo. Deslocando sua posição na cama, sentou-se mais reto e esperou o cazaque baixar a garrafa antes de subir em seu colo.

Yuri tomou o rosto de Otabek em mãos, o cazaque olhando de volta em surpresa. Suas pupilas estavam afogando completamente seus olhos, as drogas atuando com seu efeito completo nos sistemas de ambos. Inclinando-se, ele pressionou seus lábios juntos, o gosto de vodca e cigarros contra sua língua. Otabek o beijou de volta, braços fortes envolvendo o torso esguio de Yuri. Ambas as partes abriram suas bocas, um convite para lamber e sugar. Yuri não estava com restrições sobre morder, também. Ele podia sentir as mãos de Otabek subindo por suas costas nuas sob a jaqueta, até o pescoço, e então pegando um punhado de seu cabelo e puxando. Yuri ofegou com prazer quando seus lábios foram puxados pelo outro homem e seu pescoço se esticou em um claro convite. Os lábios se prenderam na pele e chuparam com _força_ , uma marca certamente deixando um rastro visível. Otabek continuou beijando seu pescoço até o mergulho no ombro, ocasionalmente deixando uma mordida em vez de um beijo contra a pele. Com um gemido Yuri o encorajou, a cabeça caindo para trás, e uma mão atrevida alcançando entre as coxas de ambos para espalmar Otabek através de suas calças.

Otabek se esfregou contra os lábios de Yuri, mas agarrou firmemente seu pulso para puxar a mão para longe. “Não,” ele respirou, um claro tom de arrependimento em suas palavras.

Yuri sentiu a euforia diminuir rapidamente enquanto ele olhava para Otabek em confusão. “O quê, eu não posso dizer obrigado por me salvar?”

“Você está machucado. Precisa descansar.” Otabek ergueu a palma de Yuri e colocou um beijo nela, mas Yuri se afastou com raiva e saiu de seu colo.

“Se você não estava interessado, poderia apenas dizer,” o russo rebateu, rangendo seus dentes em agitação. Tanta coisa pra nada.

“Pelo contrário,” Otabek argumentou, pegando a garrafa novamente para beber. “Eu quero te foder até estourar seus miolos.”

Yuri apertou os lençóis, uma onda de calor passando por ele. Lambendo seus lábios, ele olhou para Otabek, os olhos do homem encontrando os seus em uma promessa silenciosa. “Então quando eu estiver melhor?”

Ele engoliu uma grande golada, os olhos de Yuri se fecharam no modo como seu pomo de adão se movia para cima e para baixo. “Eu vou te foder tão forte que você não pode andar por semanas.”

A respiração do russo engasgou, visões de Otabek curvado sobre si e bombeando nele piscando atrás de seus olhos. “Ótimo.”

Otabek fechou seus olhos, a cocaína atingindo o próximo estágio. “Ótimo.”

 

/*/

 

Otabek e Yuri conduziram com sucesso o intercâmbio das drogas recuperadas e ficaram para garantir que o próximo embarque não fosse perturbado. Não havia nenhum sinal de Jean-Jacques. Os dois se separaram para deixar o país, mas eles haviam trocado informações de contato. Otabek assegurou-se de cumprir sua promessa. Yuri mal podia esperar.

Era costume visitar o Pakhan e o Brigadeiro¹ após uma missão para fornecer um relatório completo. Georgi lhe disse que Yakov estava fora em uma missão, mas que Viktor estava em seu escritório. Então, Yuri enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou para o escritório do irmão com temor. Sem Yakov ali para mediar, aquilo poderia facilmente ficar feio. Ele parou exatamente do lado de fora das portas francesas, uma delas estava ligeiramente entreaberta. Haviam gemidos aquecidos escapando pela abertura. De repente, a relutância se tornou irritação, ele chutou a porta aberta e invadiu o escritório. Viktor tinha Yuuri curvado sobre sua mesa, os dois homens com suas calças abaixadas em torno dos tornozelos.

Viktor virou sua cabeça para olhar para o intruso, mas não parou seus movimentos. “Estou ocupado.”

“Eu estou vendo,” Yuri bufou, fazendo um trajeto direto para a cadeira do outro lado da sala e sentando-se. “Eu vou esperar.” Alcançando sua jaqueta, ele puxou um cigarro e acendeu. Viktor odiava quando ele fumava ali dentro.

As mãos de Viktor estavam escavando com força os quadris de Yuuri, Yuri era capaz de ver os entalhes na carne do homem. Era um ritmo brutal, o som de pele colidindo com pele era mais alto que os gemidos que eram abandonados pelos lábios de seu irmão. Um fio de lubrificante e pré-gozo conectava a parte traseira das coxas de Yuuri com Viktor sempre que este recuava antes de avançar bruscamente. Aquilo era mais imundo do que qualquer pornografia que Yuri já havia assistido e ele jamais admitiria que sentiu seu pau contrair-se com aquela visão.

As juntas de Yuuri estavam espectralmente brancas enquanto ele se agarrava à borda da mesa, seu corpo deslizando para cima e para baixo com cada estocada. Yuri pensou que ele estava estranhamente quieto, e então ele percebeu a umidade e a névoa que cobriam os olhos do outro atrás da armação de seus óculos. Yuuri estava completamente em outro lugar. Aquela percepção o fez pausar em meia a um trago, o cigarro girando pacientemente em sua boca. Aquilo era... inesperado. Os olhos de Yuuri se estreitaram atrás dos óculos, perturbados de seus pensamentos quando a mão de Viktor agarrou seu pênis e acariciou-o no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Sua boca se abriu com um suspiro mudo quando o homem acima dele inclinou-se para depositar um beijo na base de seu pescoço.

“Meu Yuuri, meu Yuuri,” Viktor murmurou contra sua pele e inalando seu perfume. “Tão bom... tão perto.”

Graças a Deus. Yuri finalmente soltou a respiração que estava segurando para evitar ficar ainda mais duro que ele já estava. Era triste pensar que essa estava longe de ser a primeira vez que Yuri flagrava Viktor fodendo alguém, mas... Havia algo muito diferente sobre isso. Algo que fez o coração de Yuri martelar com uma sensação de mau agouro apesar de sua excitação. Yuuri gozou primeiro, o homem mordendo forte seu lábio inferior para impedir-se de emitir qualquer som. Viktor começou a murmurar bobagens em russo antes de jogar a cabeça para trás com um grunhido antes de sua própria liberação. Viktor continuou a estocar nele com pequenos impulsos lânguidos por outro minuto completo – muito para o agravamento de Yuri – antes de puxar para fora. Um fluxo branco jorrou assim que ele removeu seu pênis, o líquido rapidamente escorrendo pelas coxas de Yuuri. Nojento.

Viktor limpou-se na camisa de Yuuri – pois por que arruinar a droga das suas próprias roupas – e subiu suas calças. Yuuri não se moveu, suas juntas ainda brancas com um controle inabalável enquanto seu corpo tremia com suspiros pesados. Tudo foi recomposto e arranjado para ficar mais apresentável, Viktor sussurrou algo na orelha de Yuuri e o homem finalmente se moveu. Ele subiu suas próprias calças, a cabeça abaixada e o olhar fixo no chão. Ele não reconheceu a presença de Yuri na sala, claramente embaraçado demais para fazê-lo. Viktor o beijou antes que ele enroscasse os braços ao redor do peito e corresse para fora da sala sem uma única palavra, fechando a porta atrás de si.

“Então. Você está estuprando ele,” Yuri disse casualmente seguido por um sopro de fumaça.

“Apague isso,” Viktor instruiu enquanto se movia para se sentar atrás da mesa, ignorando o comentário de Yuri.

Yuri o apagou na cadeira deixando uma marca de queimadura redonda no tecido e atirando a bituca no chão. “Você sempre teve uma idéia muito distorcida da realidade, de qualquer forma. Tenho certeza de que você pensa que aquelas lágrimas que ele chora são do seu esmagador amor por voc–,”

“Eu ouvi que a missão foi bem sucedida,” Viktor o cortou. Sua expressão não traiu suas emoções, mas Yuri conhecia seu irmão. Ele havia apertado um botão. Ótimo.

“Sim. Um ótimo carregamento aquele. Certifiquei-me de fazer um teste de qualidade,” Yuri sorriu enquanto observava uma veia contraindo na testa de Viktor. “Você devia dar um pouco para o porco antes de fodê-lo. Pode fazê-lo acreditar que ele realmente gosta disso.”

Viktor encontrou seu olhar com olhos frios e repreensivos através das mechas de cabelo prateadas. Aquilo transmitiu um arrepio pela espinha de Yuri, mas ele se manteve firme. “Eu pensei que ser torturado por Jean-Jacques teria ensinado você a restringir sua língua.”

Que eloquente maneira de dizer-lhe para calar a porra da boca. Yuri riu, tirando outro cigarro do bolso e acendendo apesar do rosnado que ele recebeu com a ação. Eles ficaram sentados lá em silêncio, cada um contemplando o próximo passo em sua dança delicada. Esfregando um polegar contra o lábio ferido, Yuri decidiu se mover primeiro. “Ele obviamente não é uma puta, então qual é o negócio, Viktor? Não é como se você já tivesse tido problemas para conseguir um rabo antes. Por que passar pelo transtorno de trazê-lo aqui e forçá-lo a isso?”

As palmas de Viktor estavam esticadas contra a mesa, uma boa indicação de que ele estava prestes a fazer algo que provavelmente arrancaria sangue. “Ele só precisa de mais tempo.”

As sobrancelhas de Yuri subiram para o topo de sua cabeça e o cigarro quase caiu de sua boca quando ele deixou sua mandíbula cair. A pura audácia e a ignorância dessa afirmação tinham uma inflamatória esfera de um riso que esteve prestes a escapar sacudindo através dele, quando ele notou o olhar sempre sutil recair sobre a única foto emoldurada na mesa. Yuri sabia exatamente o que era aquela foto, e o riso se dissolveu mais rápido do que tinha sido criado. “Então... é disso que tudo se trata. Alguma coisa sobre ele lembra você dela.” Ele esperou que Viktor falasse ou fizesse alguma coisa, mas ele estava congelado, os olhos grudados agora na foto.

Irritava Yuri o fato de que Viktor não iria falar sobre isso. Mas isso não era exatamente tal como _Viktor_? Ele se recusava conversar sobre isso, e era a razão número um pela qual os dois estavam sempre no pescoço um do outro. O gosto do tabaco não satisfazia mais, ele apagou o cigarro meio usado e o deixou cair no chão quando levantou. “Eu não sei que diabos você viu, mas eu também sei que você não pode foder alguém até ele te amar, Viktor. E você sabe o quê?” Suas costelas gritaram com o movimento quando ele bateu suas palmas em frente a Viktor. “Ela está fodidamente  _morta_ e não importa quão duro você tente, aquele outro Yuuri não pode substituí-la.”

Ele sabia o que estava vindo. O murro irritado, o braço deslizando abruptamente sobre os conteúdos da mesa, jogando papéis, canetas, e fazendo vários outros objetos voarem. “Saia.” Sua voz vacilou, e suas mãos estavam trêmulas enquanto se fechavam e abriam nas laterais de seu corpo.

Wow. Ele realmente estava se contendo. Yuri quase estava desapontado que ele não estendeu o braço e esmurrou-o, ou tentou estrangular cada último suspiro para fora de seu corpo. Deslizando as mãos ele sorriu, satisfeito. “Com certeza, Pakhan.”

Yuri questionou se havia uma missão no Cazaquistão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DAS TRADUTORAS**   
>  [Deftones – Acid Hologram](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6nfBlYGK98)
> 
>  
> 
> ¹O Pakhan é o líder da máfia, o Poderoso Chefão, aquele que controla tudo e tem a última palavra nas decisões que concernem à organização da máfia; a função do Pakhan é administrar e comandar as quatro células criminais em sua unidade de trabalho, ele realiza isso tudo através de um intermediário que leva o título de Brigadeiro, que é como um capitão encarregado de lidar com os pequenos grupos dentro de um clã da máfia, é ele quem distribui os trabalhos aos outros integrantes e deve pagar tributo ao Pakhan. 
> 
> \- @JunoAlBoo & @gold_on_ice


	4. Doomed User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuuri queria que Viktor fosse bruto – que ele se irritasse. Que ele o cobrisse de hematomas e o fizesse chorar. Quando ele fazia dessa maneira, com toques delicados puxando seus cabelos pra trás e segurando seu rosto com devoção, era simplesmente devastador._

**Usuário Condenado**

 

Yuuri se sentia oco. Havia um vazio nele agora que ele não tinha certeza que algo poderia preencher. Não havia mais lágrimas quando Viktor o fodia, havia restado apenas uma carcaça oca que permanecia lá estirada aguentando aquilo com um olhar inexpressivo. Era a isso que ele havia sido reduzido... oficialmente, essa era a única coisa para a qual ele servia. Nas primeiras semanas ainda havia lá no fundo alguma ponta de esperança. Talvez seus pais teriam informado as autoridades e alguém seria capaz de encontrá-lo? No final das contas, ele acabou percebendo que aquilo não passava de uma piada. Mesmo que eles tivessem ido até a polícia, a Yakuza os tinha sob seu controle. Eles seriam pagos para não fazer nada. A morte tinha se tornado uma idéia muito mais sedutora.

Mas Yuuri era um covarde.

Quando eles avançaram para o segundo mês, Yuuri finalmente parou de comer, mas Viktor percebeu. Suas palavras pareciam afáveis, encorajando-o a comer para que ele não ficasse muito magro, mas Yuuri já tinha aprendido a ler nas entrelinhas. Aquilo não era nada mais do que ameaças banhadas a mel e era suficiente para que ele, apavorado, comesse. Se Yuuri quisesse mesmo dar um fim a sua vida, teria que ser de um jeito rápido e sem que ninguém percebesse. Em uma tarde ele vasculhou o quarto de Viktor, mas por incrível que pareça não havia nenhuma espécie de arma ali. Teria Viktor desconfiado, ou realmente não havia nada ali? Ainda tinha os lençóis, é claro... e uma viga perfeita no teto onde ele poderia atá-los para construir uma forca.

Mas mais uma vez ele foi covarde e incapaz de se levar a realmente fazer aquilo. 

Todavia, ele fantasiava com aquilo, ele próprio suspenso e pendurado na viga, seu corpo sem vida balançando suavemente para frente e para trás. Yuuri imaginou aquilo durante todo o tempo que Viktor levou sobre ele invadindo seu corpo repetidamente com movimentos para dentro e para fora dele, seus ofegos e gemidos preenchendo o quarto em meio à escuridão. As estocadas de Viktor eram profundas e surpreendentemente lentas, o homem dedicando a maior parte de sua atenção em beijos e lambidas. Isso ajudava Yuuri a ficar à deriva, com suas mãos apoiadas no bíceps de Viktor apenas o suficiente para lhe dar suporte. O sexo já não machucava mais – ou se machucava, Yuuri já nem percebia mais. Às vezes até parecia que Viktor fazia um esforço para que Yuuri também se satisfizesse com aquilo. Seu corpo obviamente reagia, não importava o quanto ele tentasse negar. Aquilo só dava ainda mais poder à sua auto depreciação e seus pensamentos obscuros.

Talvez se ele lutasse contra aquilo com força suficiente, se fizesse Viktor se irritar o bastante para que ele se excedesse, ele mesmo trataria de matar Yuuri. Por uma fração de segundo Yuuri considerou aquele pensamento, apertando os dedos contra a pele de Viktor. Mas ele era um covarde e seus dedos relaxaram. A próxima estocada roçou em sua próstata e ele jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido lamurioso e estrangulado por ser tão fraco. Ele queria que Viktor fosse bruto – que ele se irritasse. Que ele o cobrisse de hematomas e o fizesse chorar. Quando ele fazia dessa maneira, com toques delicados puxando seus cabelos pra trás e segurando seu rosto com devoção, era simplesmente  _ devastador. _

Viktor capturou a boca dele com a sua e ofegou dentro dela quando ele gozou dentro de Yuuri com investidas curtas e gentis, seu membro pulsando com cada jato branco atingindo as paredes de veludo. Lágrimas silenciosas de pura frustração se acumularam nos cantos dos olhos de Yuuri. Aquilo era exageradamente dócil. Excessivamente  _ gentil.  _ Viktor interrompeu o beijo e deixou seu membro escorregar lentamente para fora de Yuuri antes de engatinhar e seu corpo pairar sobre o pênis ainda ereto dele. Jogando sua franja prateada para trás com uma de suas mãos, ele se inclinou e tomou Yuuri dentro de sua boca quente. Yuuri choramingou com o espasmo involuntário de seus quadris, cobrindo seu rosto com um braço em humilhação. Algumas lágrimas de ódio escaparam de seus olhos quando ele sentiu que estava cada vez mais e mais próximo de seu ápice, investindo seus quadris e implorando por mais dos lábios de Viktor. Por que Viktor não podia ser simplesmente cruel?! Quando a língua dele pressionou a sua fenda, ele já era.

Viktor não recuou como ele costumava fazer, ao contrário, ele engoliu todo o gozo de Yuuri. Quando seu corpo parou de tremer pelo orgasmo, Viktor o alcançou no topo, puxando seu braço gentilmente para fazê-lo expor seu rosto e o beijou. Yuuri pôde provar de seu próprio gosto e aquilo fez com que ele sentisse vontade de vomitar. Envolvendo os braços ao redor de seu torso, Viktor puxou Yuuri para seu colo e continuou o beijo, sua língua esfregando o céu da boca de Yuuri. Yuuri manteve seus braços pendurados de maneira desleixada sobre os ombros de Viktor e resistiu ao impulso de retribuir o abraço. Com um suspiro satisfeito Viktor finalizou o beijo e enterrou o rosto no peito de Yuuri, sua língua roçando em um de seus mamilos antes de sossegar.

Yuuri rangeu os dentes e sentiu uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto e pousar no cabelo de Viktor. Ele _odiava_ isso – essa armadilha ilusória de que Viktor era capaz qualquer outra coisa que não fosse maldade.

“Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você hoje,” Viktor murmurou contra a pele dele.

_ Não.  _ Yuuri não queria nenhuma surpresa. Ele só queria que isso tudo acabasse.

“Você gosta de cães, Yuuri? Meu cachorro finalmente virá pra casa hoje.” Viktor estreitou o seu abraço e esfregou afetuosamente sua bochecha nele.

Um cachorro? Yuuri jamais poderia imaginar que Viktor pudesse ter um animal de estimação a não ser um Pitbull ou um Doberman treinado para matar. Talvez… Talvez aquela fosse sua saída. Embora soasse como algo extremamente doloroso e nada ideal… não havia qualquer garantia de que o cachorro iria de fato matá-lo ou se ele só o deixaria cheio de cicatrizes permanentes. Não o cachorro, então…

“Nós tínhamos um traidor que achou que poderia se esconder na floresta Khimki. No meio do inverno. Que tolice a dele, não?” Viktor riu despreocupado, as vibrações contra a sua pele causando arrepios na espinha de Yuuri. “O meu Makkachin tem um  _ excelente  _ faro. Porém, o cara já estava morto quando ele o encontrou. Os invernos aqui na Rússia são extremamente severos.”

Yuuri divagou um pouco sobre quanto tempo levaria para que ele congelasse até a morte se ele conseguisse dar um jeito chegar até o lado de fora.

A palma de Viktor tocando sua bochecha o arrancou de seus pensamentos. “Nós também teremos alguns convidados chegando nesta tarde. Eu não confio neles, então fique ao meu lado. Esses caras são perigosos.”

Perigosos. Yuuri sentiu vontade de rir. Aquilo fazia de Viktor e seu pessoal o quê, então? Ele começou a sentir o esperma de Viktor vazando de dentro dele e desviou o olhar, esperando conseguir manejar aquela situação. “Eu vou acabar arruinando os seus lençóis.” Ele sequer reconhecia a sua própria voz mais.

Aquilo só fez Viktor se agarrar a ele ainda mais, “Eu posso comprar novos.” Sua mão aproximou-se da curva na bunda de Yuuri e se moveu entre suas nádegas fazendo uma concha para colher o esperma derramado, enfiando dois dedos na cavidade larga e exposta. Yuuri bradou em asco pela sensação, enterrando os dedos nas costas de Viktor por puro instinto. Aquilo só serviu para encorajá-lo.

Viktor continuou movendo seus dedos dentro de Yuuri de forma relapsa, o som de esguicho do esperma misturado com lubrificante zunindo nos ouvidos de Yuuri mais alto até que a voz do russo enquanto ele falava. “Eu odeio ter que lidar com a Tríade. Essa organização em particular lida basicamente com contrafacção. Não parece muito excitante, mas o Dragão Mestre está vindo até aqui para realizar algumas transações internacionais. Por que ele não podia simplesmente mandar um dos seus cachorrinhos prediletos? Contrafacção é um assunto tão banal pra ele se dar ao trabalho de fazer essa viagem toda até aqui. Eles estão interessados em conduzir alguns negócios aqui nos nossos museus. Acho que vou exigir uma quantia bem alta por todo o transtorno que o Dragão está me causando.”

Yuuri não se importava. Ele só queria que Viktor parasse com aquilo... Um suspiro aliviado reverberou através dele quando Viktor puxou seus dedos para fora e afastou Yuuri gentilmente. Mas logo ele estava segurando as mãos de Yuuri e beijando suas juntas, puxando ele pra fora da cama e em direção ao chuveiro. Yuuri queria que Viktor o agredisse. Que ele gritasse com ele. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Eles tomaram banho juntos, a ternura de Viktor estava fazendo Yuuri _ enlouquecer _ dentro de sua própria mente. 

Ambos estavam em meio ao processo de se vestir quando a porta foi arranhada e aberta de forma escancarada e um latido se fez audível no cômodo. Os olhos de Yuuri arregalaram em surpresa quando um  _ Poodle _ gigante invadiu o quarto e correu na direção de Viktor. Um  _ Poodle. _ Viktor estava falando animadamente em russo, abraçando o cão junto de si e correndo seus dedos por todo o seu pêlo marrom encaracolado. Ele apontou para Yuuri e enviou o cachorro em sua direção. Yuuri amava cães, mas o fato de que esse era o cachorro de Viktor o deixava tenso. Cuidadosamente ele ofereceu a sua mão para o cachorro cheirar. Seu focinho gelado tocou a sua palma enquanto ele farejava e então ele o lambeu. Viktor lhe deu um comando e de repente o cachorro estava sentado aos pés de Yuuri, encostado em suas pernas.

“Eu disse que é pra ele te proteger,” Viktor explicou, endireitando sua camisa que havia sido amarrotada pelo cachorro. “Makkachin é muito bem treinado. Ele o manterá seguro quando eu não puder.”

_ Mas será que ele pode proteger de você?  _ Yuuri perguntou a si mesmo, é claro, com uma mão na cabeça de Makkachin. Ao assobio de Viktor, ele se afastou de Yuuri e os dois continuaram se vestindo enquanto o cão os observava cheio de entusiasmo. Yuuri odiava aquele terno. Era apertado, expondo todas as suas curvas afeminadas e ele se sentia sufocado dentro daquilo.

A manhã começou como de costume, com ele se juntando a Viktor e vários outros membros da família para o café da manhã. Ele iria encarar seu prato e brincar com a comida, enquanto conversas que ele não era capaz de entender eram mantidas ao seu redor, até Viktor o repreender e ele finalmente começar a comer. Eles então se moviam para o escritório, onde Yuuri iria apenas  _ existir _ enquanto Viktor fazia ligações em russo, inglês e às vezes até em francês, e entretinha vários membros de sua máfia que ficavam entrando e saindo o tempo todo. Às vezes Victor fodia com ele – geralmente após alguma ligação que o tirava do sério. Às vezes ele o deixava em paz. Hoje parecia estar mais para esta última, aparentemente ele estava ocupado demais com a visita da Tríade tão próxima. Pelo menos dessa vez ele tinha Makkachin para lhe fazer companhia. Era estranhamente reconfortante ter o cão aos seus pés.

Algumas horas se passaram e Yuuri ainda estava na mesma página do livro que Viktor havia dado a ele. Ele não sabia sobre o que era. Não importava. Ele tentou pensar em mais formas de se matar, seus olhos capturaram algumas armas no escritório, mas Viktor com certeza o impediria. Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e Yakov entrou, lançando um olhar irritado para Yuuri antes de começar a falar com Viktor. Palavras foram trocadas e então Yakov chamou alguém. Deve ter sido Georgi porque ele entrou seguido de mais dois homens antes de fechar as portas e tomar o seu posto. O russo parecia pronto para sacar suas armas a qualquer momento. A Tríade estava ali. Eram apenas dois homens – seriam apenas os dois ou o resto deles estava lá fora aguardando? – e um deles parecia jovem. Jovem demais. Mais jovem que Yuuri com um cabelo marrom claro e algumas sardas espalhadas em seu nariz e sua pele pálida. Este era mesmo o líder de uma facção? Ele era claramente chinês, mas o outro parecia espanhol, talvez, Yuuri não tinha certeza.

“Dragão Mestre Guang-hong Ji,” Viktor falou primeiro, seus olhos azul-claro capturando tudo cuidadosamente. “Bem-vindo a São Petersburgo.”

O mais novo fez uma reverência com a cabeça, “Pakhan Viktor Nikiforov, é como sempre um prazer vê-lo.”

Viktor bufou com um sorriso, não se deixando enganar pela generosidade forçada. “Vejo que ainda carrega o seu cachorrinho americano por aí para fazer todo o trabalho sujo por você.”

O sorriso de Guang-hong era exageradamente doce, “Leo tem toda a liberdade de ir e vir como ele desejar.”

“Oh, eu tenho  _ toda _ a certeza de que ele tem,” Viktor respondeu com um tom insinuante em sua voz. “Eu recebi o seu arquivo com as peças específicas que você deseja fazer a troca. Um trabalho impressionante o que os seus artistas fizeram. Eu vou exigir um corte de trinta e cinco por cento de todas as suas vendas.”

“Vinte e cinco,” Guang-hong contrapôs suavemente.

Viktor endireitou suas costas e Yuuri pôde sentir sua própria mão tencionar em Makkachin ao movimento. “Você não está em posição alguma de negociar. Ou você aceita a minha oferta ou vai embora.”

Leo se curvou e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Guang-hong, o homem chinês inclinou a cabeça e seus olhos castanhos consideraram profundamente o que quer que fosse que estava sendo dito. “Muito bem. Aceitarei os seus termos.”

Com as mãos abertas e receptivas, Viktor sorriu satisfeito. “Maravilhoso. Gostaria de ouvir seus planos detalhadamente – talvez acompanhado de comida e bebida para você e seus homens?” 

“Não há limites para a sua generosidade,” Guang-hong aceitou. Sua expressão era  _ doce _ demais. “Será uma honra.”

“Tenho certeza de que sua viagem foi cansativa. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. Georgi,” Viktor dispensou-os com um aceno de sua mão e Georgi escoltou Guang-hong e Leo para fora da sala. Ele trocou algumas palavras com Yakov antes de se colocar de pé e sorrir para Yuuri. “Venha, meu Yuuri, junte-se a mim.”

Yakov olhou para Yuuri com raiva. “Ele não pertence a essas discussões,” Ele fez questão de dizer aquilo em inglês para que Yuuri pudesse entender.

“Ele pertence a todo lugar onde eu estiver, Yakov,” Viktor respondeu com firmeza, seus olhos encarando o homem mais velho com frieza. Movendo-se detrás de sua mesa, ele se aproximou de Yuuri, Makkachin imediatamente ficou a postos para cumprimentá-lo. Viktor deu uma palmadinha afetuosa em sua cabeça e estendeu uma mão para Yuuri segurar.

Relutantemente Yuuri fechou o livro que estava em seu colo e segurou a mão que lhe foi concedida. Viktor envolveu um de seus braços em torno da cintura dele no momento em que ele ficou de pé, sem dúvidas tentando provar seu ponto para Yakov. Pelo menos dessa vez Yuuri poderia compreender o que as pessoas estavam dizendo ao seu redor. Ele escutou atentamente. Talvez ele ouvisse alguma coisa que pudesse ser útil. 

No entanto, não houve nada, e Yuuri foi deixado com um incrível sentimento de vulnerabilidade, com a sensação de ter todos os olhares voltados para ele o tempo todo na mesa. Ele pegou Guang-hong e Leo o encarando uma ou duas vezes, mas era pura curiosidade. Mais um questionamento sobre quem seria este homem estrangeiro sentado tão perto de Viktor Nikiforov? Porém nenhum deles fez questão de perguntar. Os outros membros da Tríade tinham algo mais além de curiosidade em seus olhares. Aquilo estava fazendo com que Yuuri inconscientemente se aproximasse mais de Viktor em sua tentativa de escapar.

Incapaz de suportar a sensação de estar sendo sufocado pelos olhares sobre ele no cômodo, Yuuri pediu licença para se retirar ao toalete e deixou a sala de jantar. Ele foi imediatamente inundado de um alívio quando as conversas se converteram em silêncio e ele foi capaz de simplesmente  _ respirar _ novamente. Ansiedade sempre foi um problema para ele mesmo sem estar em um ambiente cercado de criminosos. Desabotoando o paletó de seu terno ele limpou o suor que havia se formado em sua testa devido ao seu nervosismo e começou a caminhar pelo corredor. 

“Minha nossa, você é ainda mais bonito de perto.”

Yuuri se virou rapidamente em surpresa ao ouvir o inglês quebrado, um dos homens de Guang-hong estava lambendo seus lábios e olhando para ele.  _ Estes _ eram os olhos que estavam fazendo ele se sentir tão vulnerável. O medo foi se arrastando pelo estômago de Yuuri fazendo com que ele começasse a caminhar para trás lentamente, o homem foi avançando em sua direção a cada passo que ele dava. Suas costas encontraram a parede e ele de repente se encontrou sem saída alguma quando foi encurralado. Pelo amor de Deus, não,  _ por favor. _ Ele não poderia aguentar mais isso. O homem estava respirando a milímetros de distância de seu rosto. “Por favor… Me deixe em paz.”

O homem riu da resposta patética de Yuuri e o forçou a girar, virando-o de costas contra sua vontade, o baque foi tão forte que seus óculos voaram longe e algo caiu da parede. “Você é bonito demais pro Viktor te ter só pra ele.”

Yuuri tentou se defender, ele tentou empurrar o homem para longe dele, mas ele era muito maior que Yuuri e facilmente conseguiu usar o peso de seu corpo para imobilizá-lo. A barra de sua camisa foi puxada para fora de suas calças e uma mão gélida traçou todo o caminho de seu torso exposto.  _ Não, não, não! Por favor!  _ Sua mente recorreu a Viktor.

Viktor, socorro!

Viktor, por favor, me ajuda!

Viktor!

Yuuri não se deu conta de que ele estava gritando aquelas palavras até o homem estapear uma mão sobre seus lábios para tapá-los proferindo um grosseiro comando para ele se calar. Uma mão o tateou até conseguir remover seu cinto e puxar as calças de Yuuri na altura de sua bunda com movimentos ágeis. Yuuri choramingou em agonia conforme as lágrimas escorriam violentamente, tendo seus sons abafados pela mão do homem. Ele podia sentir a carne dura do homem deslizar contra ele e Yuuri queria  _ morrer _ .

De repente, todo o peso foi removido de cima dele e a mão abandonou os lábios de Yuuri. O corpo do homem colidiu com força ao lado dele, uma arma apontada diretamente em sua têmpora. Sua visão estava embaçada, mas aquele longo cabelo loiro era inconfundível. Yuri. Um rosnado ecoou pelos corredores e Makkachin se colocou entre o homem e Yuuri de forma protetora, fincando seus dentes diretamente na perna do sujeito. Um guincho estridente abandonou seus lábios quando ele caiu no chão, a arma de Yuri ainda enfiada nele. 

Yuuri sentiu mãos gentis em seu rosto e então seus óculos foram reposicionados delicadamente sobre seu nariz. Viktor. O homem estava apressadamente puxando suas calças para cima, sussurrando algo.  _ Viktor. _ Ele veio. Yuuri deixou sair um soluço e se lançou entre os braços de Viktor, seus dedos agarrando desesperadamente o tecido de seu terno enquanto ele enterrava seu rosto no peito dele. Yuuri podia sentir sua respiração descompassada, uma mão tranquilizadora estava traçando círculos entre as escápulas de seus ombros enquanto ele era trazido de volta em seus pés. Yuuri se recusou a se desvencilhar, sentindo o peso de Makkachin contra sua perna, seu corpo vibrando com os rosnados raivosos.

_ Por favor, não me machuque. _

_ Seja gentil. Seja delicado. Seja como você foi esta manhã. _

_ Viktor. _

“Você veio até a minha casa e me desrespeitou dessa maneira,” A voz de Viktor era baixa e ameaçadora, seus braços envolvendo Yuuri em um abraço apertado e protetor. Yuuri não tinha certeza se era ele quem estava tremendo ou Viktor. Talvez ambos.

“Você tem as minhas sinceras desculpas,” Guang-hong respondeu, “E minha promessa de que ele será punido pela espada como é o nosso costume.”

“Foda-se a sua espada! Pakhan, deixe-me enfiar uma bala nos miolos dele e fazer seu sangue jorrar aqui mesmo nessas paredes!” A voz de Yuri soou como um rugido.

“Você não pode!” Guang-hong gritou.

Viktor estava se movendo, afastando-se Yuri com um de seus braços e o som metálico de  _ click-click-click _ ecoando. Yuuri moveu sua cabeça e seus olhos expandiram, armas foram sacadas por todas as pessoas no cômodo e apontadas umas para as outras. Guang-hong era o único que não possuía uma arma, Leo estava posicionado firmemente diante dele. A tensão no ar era tão espessa que poderia ser atravessada e cortada com uma faca.

_ “Vitya,” _ Yakov alertou.

_ “Não,” _ Viktor disparou de volta furioso. “Eu não vou deixar isso passar! A Tríade quer realizar os seus negócios na minha jurisdição e um de seus homens tenta corromper um dos meus! Eu exijo justiça pelo que aconteceu aqui!”

Guang-hong deu um passo à frente e abaixou a arma de Leo, muito para a óbvia desaprovação do homem explícita em seus olhos. “E você terá a sua justiça. Mas a punição por este crime será entregue pelo meu povo, à nossa maneira,” ele deu uma ordem em chinês, e lentamente todos os seus homens abaixaram suas armas.

Os subordinados de Viktor fizeram o mesmo exceto Yuri. Com relutância ele eventualmente recuou também quando Viktor gritou com ele, mas ele posicionou um de seus pés sem piedade entre as pernas do homem e pressionou para mantê-lo no lugar.

Após algumas palavras apressadas de Guang-hong, dois de seus homens desapareceram e o jovem líder precipitou-se em direção ao sujeito estirado no chão, sangue estava vertendo da ferida causada pela mordida do cachorro em sua perna. Yuri se afastou. “Você quebrou um dos 36 juramentos, Bohai. Você não deve tomar para si as esposas e concubinas de seus irmãos de juramento—”

“Eles não são nossos irmãos!” Bohai cuspiu, recebendo imediatamente um chute de Yuri.

“Eles são nossos irmãos de negócios,” Guang-hong o corrigiu, sua voz soava calma e serena. “E por suas ações, você trouxe sobre si a morte por uma miríade de espadas.”

Os dois homens retornaram com dois grandes sacos negros que eles foram colocados no chão e puxaram os zíperes, revelando diversas longas espadas, cada membro se moveu para apanhar uma. Uma delas foi entregue a Guang-hong que ignorou a oferta, em seu lugar, Leo a tomou em suas mãos antes de se mover para agarrar Bohai pelos cabelos e arrastá-lo para o centro do círculo que os homens de ambos os lados haviam formado. 

“Mestre Dragão, por favor!” Bohai implorou, a voz quebrando em desespero quando metal era desembainhado e Leo o forçou em seus joelhos.

Guang-hong recuou, deixando que seus homens cercassem Bohai com suas espadas empunhadas. A permissão foi concedida com um movimento de sua cabeça e Yuuri se encolheu contra Viktor, seus olhos arregalados em horror quando diversas espadas atravessaram o homem uma vez e outra vez e outra e mais  _ outra. _ Viktor estava tentando acalentá-lo, afagando a cabeça de Yuuri gentilmente com uma de suas mãos, despreocupado com os galões de sangue derramados em seu piso e em seus tapetes caros. Quando a execução finalmente chegou ao fim, nada restou além de fragmentos de carne rasgada e despedaçada com ossos expostos e órgãos transbordando. Yuuri imediatamente enterrou o rosto no peito de Viktor, mordendo seu lábio para tentar impedir-se de vomitar diante daquela visão.

“Os termos mudaram. Agora você me deve metade.”

“É claro, Pakhan,” Guang-hong assentiu sem argumentar. “Espero não haver ressentimentos depois que isso tudo tiver passado.”

“Há  _ muitos _ ressentimentos,” Viktor respondeu com veneno em suas palavras. “Pegue seus homens e desapareça de minha casa. E limpem essa bagunça que fizeram.” Viktor não afastou Yuuri dele, mas o ajeitou para que pudesse guiá-lo para longe de tudo aquilo e Yuuri estava apenas contente em deixar que ele o fizesse, seu rosto enterrado na lateral de Viktor enquanto eles caminhavam.

Yuuri ainda estava tremendo quando ele foi colocado na cama que eles dividiam. Ele cobriu seus lábios com uma de suas mãos, mas não dava mais - ele não podia mais segurar. Viktor deve ter notado o que estava por vir, uma lixeira foi perfeitamente posicionada aos pés de Yuuri quando ele se curvou e esvaziou o seu estômago. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue. 

“Eu sinto muito, meu Yuuri. Eu jamais deveria ter tirado meus olhos de você. Shhhh.”

“ _ Pakhan _ .”

Mais alguém havia entrado no quarto. Houve uma troca de palavras acalorada antes de Viktor voltar e seus dedos traçarem um caminho entre os cabelos de Yuuri. “Eu volto logo, meu Yuuri. Eu vou deixar o Makkachin.”

Sem as mãos de Viktor em sua pele, Yuuri se sentiu vazio.  _ Não. Viktor. Por favor, não vá. Não me deixe.  _ Ele vomitou outra vez. O focinho gelado de Makkachin tocando sua bochecha enquanto ele respirava fora de ritmo. Encarando a sua própria bílis no fundo da lixeira, ele tateou sem olhar até seus dedos encontrarem Makkachin e ele afundá-los no pêlo macio. A lata de lixo foi movida. 

“Quê foi, nunca viu alguém morto antes,  _ porco _ ?” Tremendo, Yuuri levantou os olhos para encarar Yuri que estava ali parado com os braços cruzados. Ele deveria agradecê-lo. Não deveria? Mas nenhuma palavra se formou em seus lábios. “Você tem que decidir o que é que você quer, Yuuri. Você quer sobreviver? Ou você quer morrer?” Yuuri não respondeu, mas Yuri continuou mesmo assim. “Se você quiser sobreviver, você vai ter que endurecer a  _ porra _ da sua coragem. Você acha que eu nunca tive os cuzões da Yakuza e da Tríade tentando enfiar seus pintos no meu rabo? Eu tive.  _ Um monte _ de vezes, mas eu fiz cada um deles pagar caro por sequer terem pensado nisso.”

Yuuri estava ouvindo o que Yuri estava dizendo, mas ele não estava  _ entendendo. _ Tudo era apenas sangue, metal, frio.  _ Viktor. _

Yuri agarrou o queixo de Yuri e pressionou, forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos, o russo se inclinou ficando desconfortavelmente próximo dele. Makkachin rosnou em alerta ao movimento repentino. “Mas… Se você quiser  _ morrer _ , Yuuri… Eu posso te ajudar a morrer.” Ele livrou o rosto de Yuuri de seus dedos e se afastou. 

“Faça a sua escolha.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DAS TRADUTORAS**
> 
> [ **Doomed User - Deftones** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxE6kaNuNB8)
> 
> Alguns esclarecimentos sobre termos que aparecem neste capítulo:
> 
> (*) A Tríade como uma organização mafiosa apresenta perigo à segurança social tal qual a sua designação, possuindo atividades criminosas e tudo que consta nos requisitos de uma máfia. Mas a organização chinesa possui um “código ético e moral” que pode ser considerado mais ameno que a máfia russa, suas atividades em geral envolvem crimes de fraude, corrupção, estelionato e coisas dessa natureza, são atividades em geral não ferem  _ tanto _ os direitos humanos da sociedade como um todo, em termos de integridade humana. Ou, na melhor das hipóteses, não tanto quanto as práticas e negócios envolvendo as organizações de máfia russas que lidam todo o tipo de atrocidade envolvendo pessoas (e.g. tráfico de pessoas, assassinatos, sequestro, contrabando de armas, entre outras). Além disso, a Tríade possui um estrito “código de honra interno” que pode resultar em severas punições aos membros que desrespeitarem seus juramentos, exatamente como acontece ao cara que tentou abusar de ninguém menos que o “parceiro” do Pakhan russo sob o teto e território deles, não poderia ser menos que uma ação suicida. Essas informações vieram desse  [ artigo ](http://www.researchwriting.education/index.php/2-social-sciences/27-comparing-two-organized-crime-groups-the-russian-mafia-and-the-chinese-triad) – em inglês – sobre diferenças entre as organizações das máfias chinesas e russas.
> 
> (*) Contrafacção é o termo jurídico para crimes de falsificação
> 
> (*) Uma miríade de espadas: miríade é tecnicamente o número dez mil na língua grega antiga, nesse sentido, o termo é usado quase exclusivamente em traduções do grego, latim ou chinês, ou para referir-se a números gregos antigos. Geralmente, utiliza-se a expressão “uma miríade” para representar um número indefinidamente grande de coisas, uma quantidade incalculável, que é infinita.
> 
> _ \- @gold_on_ice _


	5. Deus in Absentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _O mundo está em chamas_   
>  _E você está aqui para ficar e queimar comigo_   
>  _Uma pira funerária_   
>  _E nós estamos aqui para revelar sempre mais_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWIST!!!!!! DOIS DELES NA REALIDADE. Leiam com cuidado, amores! Eu não cometi um erro <3  
> Infelizmente para vocês, eu tenho que fazer uma pausa e RESPIRAR. Estou tão esgotada em escrever agora haha! E eu tenho que atualizar Rise Above. Então curtam esse, aproveitem bastante, porque a próxima atualização não virá tão rápido.  
> Aliás, eu sei que eu não posso agradar todos vocês. Eu nunca tive tantos seguidores opinativos, e não estou reclamando! É realmente tão revigorante! Mas há muita divisão em onde todos querem que isto vá. Eu espero poder ter dado a todos um pouquinho do que estavam querendo neste capítulo, mas eu sei que não posso agradar todos vocês. Com isso, eu peço, se você não gosta disso ou não gosta do que eu tenho decidido - por favor, apenas siga em frente e não deixe ódio. <3 <3.  
> Oh, e vejam, eu finalmente me desviei de nomear meus capítulos depois das músicas dos Deftones. Eu estava escutando Deus in Absentia por Ghost (a maior banda de todos os tempos, OK eu lutarei com vocês sobre isso) e pensei que as letras eram muito perfeitas para esse capítulo.  
> APRECIEM!!!!
> 
>  **Notas das Tradutoras:** é ALTAMENTE RECOMENDÁVEL lerem esta atualização ouvindo "Deus in Absentia", cujo refrão compõe o sumário do capítulo. Rolem a página até as notas finais, abram o link da música e boa leitura :)

**Na** **Ausência** **de** **Deus**

 

Os olhos castanhos de Yuuri encaravam a lâmina prateada, pesada nas mãos dele. Quando Yuri se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a acabar com sua vida, isso não era exatamente o que Yuuri tinha em mente. Mas, então novamente, nada aqui nunca era. Agora, entretanto, ele teria que fazê-lo. Ele seria o único que teria que executar a tarefa. O pensamento não parecia tão desanimador como tinha sido quando Yuri lhe entregou a faca. O medo e a covardia tinham aparentemente desaparecido conforme os segundos passavam. Lambendo seus lábios, ele lentamente pressionou a ponta da lâmina para dentro de seu pulso e pressionou. Ele sibilou com a ardência inicial, mas ondas de alívio colidiram dentro dele com a visão do sangue. Parecia como uma libertação.

_“Isso é para você,” Yuri tinha dito, seu corpo prensado próximo ao de Yuuri quando ele deslizou algo dentro do bolso interior de seu terno. “Para quando você fizer a sua escolha.”_

_Yuuri olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e confusos. “Mas... Eu pensei que você iria me ajudar?” Não havia maneira de ele mesmo fazer isso!_

_O russo riu. “Eu te trouxe um meio para o seu fim. Essa é a ajuda, porco. Oh... você pensou que eu faria isso por você? Te sufocar em seu sono com um travesseiro? Envenenar sua comida? Eu acho que não. Se você quer morrer, vai ter que conquistar isso.” Yuri se inclinou, os lábios contra a orelha de Yuuri enquanto deslizava um dedo para o interior da coxa do homem. “Você irá querer cortar beeeeeem por aqui. Tenha certeza de ir fundo. Você sangrará em questão de minutos e então tudo estará acabado.”_

Makkachin estava ganindo no banheiro ao lado dele, como se soubesse o que Yuuri estava prestes a fazer. Yuuri estava feliz que o cão estaria com ele para seus momentos finais... isso o fez sentir como se ao menos alguém se preocupasse. Ele não estaria sozinho. A pele nua o encarava enquanto ele olhava para baixo, o homem havia removido suas roupas exceto as boxers. Não há sentido em arruinar nada desnecessariamente. Sangue era impossível sair.

Com um profundo suspiro trêmulo, ele pensou em sua família de volta em Hasetsu enquanto as gotas de sangue de seu pulso caíam pelo azulejo.  _Eu sinto muito..._ Ele estava se desculpando por tudo. Talvez se ele tivesse sido um patinador melhor, mais pessoas poderiam ter visitado a cidade. Talvez se seus pais não estivessem tão preocupados em pagar para abrir seu caminho no mundo patinação, eles nunca teriam entrado em dívidas em primeiro lugar. Mas mais do que tudo, ele estava se desculpando por ter atraído a atenção de Viktor. Nada disso nunca teria acontecido se ele tivesse apenas ignorado Viktor como costumava fazer com todos os outros clientes no clube.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele espalhou suas pernas e pairou a lâmina no interior de sua coxa esquerda. Era isso. Yuuri pensou que poderia ter pensamentos secundários, que ele iria se acovardar, mas a lâmina cavou na pele e ele pressionou _mais_ _forte_ e _mais_ _fundo_.O sangue começou a escorrer no momento em que ele cortou a artéria, a confirmação de que ele tinha obtido sucesso em sua tarefa. Yuuri achou aquilo hipnotizante. A lâmina caiu de suas mãos no chão com um tinido e ele observou. Exatamente como Yuri havia dito, foi rápido. Ele já se sentia tonto e delirante. Seu coração estava começando a parar, cada batida uma exaustiva tarefa contra seu peito.

Yuuri fechou seus olhos e se sentiu em paz enquanto acolhia o abraço da morte.

 

/*/

 

Georgi estava coberto em sangue. O sangue de Yuuri. Ele salvou sua vida. Carmesim encharcava o banheiro e cobria o pêlo de Makkachin. Viktor temia nunca mais ser capaz de esquecer aquilo. Um médico morava próximo às instalações, mas se Georgi não soubesse o que fazer, ele nunca teria feito isso a tempo. Viktor pensava que nada seria digno de recompensa por suas ações. Aquele homem demonstrou extrema lealdade para sua família hoje. Um minuto mais tarde e seu Yuuri estaria morto. Teria deixado Viktor para sempre. O assustava pensar sobre isso. Alguém tinha feito isso. Alguém tinha propositalmente tentado assassinar Yuuri.

A faca…

Viktor  _conhecia_ aquela faca. Quem quer tivesse feito isso também conhecia o significado por trás daquela lâmina - as memórias obscuras e assombrosas que aquilo traria de volta para Viktor. Sangue. Tanto sangue. O corpo de Yuuri. O corpo  _dela_. Viktor pulou com o som da porta fechando, Mila se juntando a eles. Viktor reuniu todos os que estavam na casa naquele dia. Ele chegaria ao fundo disso.

“Eu assegurei sangue suficiente do hospital,” Mila falou, sua voz era uma calmaria antes da tempestade. “O médico disse que ele ainda está em estado crítico, mas acha que conseguirá sair dessa. A formação de Georgi realmente foi o que o salvou.”

“Não foi nada,” Georgi dispensou. “Ele é parte da família agora.”

“Isso não será esquecido, Georgi. Disso, eu te prometo,” Viktor falou, sua voz estranhamente suave na sala. Seus olhos se dirigiram para Yuri que estava de pé ao lado de Yakov parecendo entediado. Viktor podia sentir a facada em seu coração, torcendo. Ele já sabia quem cometeu esse crime. Os dois sempre tiveram suas diferenças, mas ele nunca imaginou que seu irmão iria tão longe. Foi ele, e Viktor sabia disso. A raiva estava se desenvolvendo em seu peito como um crescendo¹. “Todos, exceto Yuri, saiam.”

Houveram trocas de olhares. Perguntas. Preocupações. Mas todos eles obedeceram. Todos exceto Yakov.

“Saia daqui, Yakov,” Viktor sibilou, seus olhos azuis como gelo pregados em seu irmão.

Yakov sempre foi o único a permanecer resignado, a nunca mostrar emoção, mas o idoso parecia assustado. Ele sempre foi capaz de dizer quando Viktor estava prestes a perder o controle. “Vitya, eu não posso, em sã consciência, deixar-,”

“Saia. DAQUI!” Pegando a faca em sua mesa, ele lançou-a, a lâmina passando bem entre os dois homens e aderindo à parede da outra extremidade. Isso era entre ele e Yuri. Isso seria resolvido  _agora_.

Relutante, Yakov finalmente se curvou com um olhar preocupado para Yuri na saída. Yuri, entretanto, estava imóvel e mostrou pouca preocupação diante do fato de que uma faca tinha sido lançada perto de seu rosto. Deixou Viktor ainda mais furioso ver seu meio-irmão sem nenhum medo das consequências que sua ação traidora trariam sobre ele. No mínimo, sua postura era agressiva e pronta para uma briga.

Rangendo os dentes em sua fúria, ele avançou em Yuri e agarrou um punhado do cabelo loiro. “Você é _o_ _único_ que sabe sobre aquela faca. Você é o _único_ que sabe o que ela significa para mim e _o_ _único_ que sabe onde eu a guardo.”

Yuri sorriu sarcasticamente para Viktor. “Eu pensei que seria apropriado. Você não?”

Viktor puxou mais forte o cabelo do outro, finalmente conseguindo um estremecimento deste. “Você cometeu traição contra o Pakhan. Você tentou  _assassinar_ meu Yuuri!”

A risada soou da garganta de Yuri, os olhos verdes brilhando com uma espécie de deleite provocador. “Eu posso ter dado a ele a lâmina, Viktor, mas não fui eu quem fez os cortes. Ou você é tão ingênuo para acreditar que alguém quer estar com você?”

O aperto de Viktor vacilou, sua face traindo suas emoções, a incredulidade clara em seu rosto. Não. Impossível. Por que Yuuri tentaria machucar a si mesmo? _"Você está mentindo._ ”

“Você está iludido,” Yuri entoou, as palavras atormentadas de alegria enquanto Viktor sentia tudo desmoronando ao seu redor. “Todos ao seu redor te _odeiam_ e farão qualquer coisa para te  _deixar_. É irônico, não é?” Yuri se livrou dos braços de Viktor e riu novamente . “Sua própria mãe não te amava o bastante para ficar por perto e então a mesma pessoa que você tenta usar para preencher esse vazio tenta se matar com a mesma lâmina. Yuuri  _odeia_ você, Viktor. Ele te odeia tanto que pensou que a morte era sua única opção.”

Viktor estava tremendo. Fúria, medo, traição, tudo girando e se misturando ao mesmo tempo dentro dele. Não, não, NÃO! Cerrando o punho em uma pequena bola, ele socou Yuuri direto em seu rosto, mandando seu corpo voando para o chão com um baque alto. Viktor seguiu atrás dele, uma mão firme envolvendo a pele pálida de sua garganta. “Você arruinou  _tudo!_ Você encheu a mente dele com palavras  _venenosas_ ! Eu o tinha! Eu o  _tinha_! Ele estava aprendendo a vir para mim!”

Yuri ficou ali, um sorriso maníaco nos lábios. Levantando a cabeça até onde Viktor permitia, ele sussurrou, “Oops.”

Viktor gritou, seus punhos errando a cabeça de Yuri por milímetros antes dele se levantar e virar de costas, os dedos agarrando suas madeixas de prata com raiva. Por que ele era assim?! Por que Yuri sempre tentava _pressioná-lo_?!

“Foda-se, Viktor,” Yuri cuspiu no chão, uma pitada de sangue no catarro enquanto ele afagava seu pescoço agora livre. “Eu sempre fui leal a você! Eu sempre fiz tudo que você me pediu e tentei ser um bom irmão, e ainda assim você me trata como a menor escória da Terra! Não fui eu quem abandonou você e sua mãe! Não fui eu quem foi embora! Eu  _sempre_ estive aqui, mas eu nunca fui bom o suficiente!” Lentamente, ele se pôs de pé e limpou o sangue da boca. “Eu espero que ele fodidamente morra.”

A porta bateu atrás de Viktor, seu corpo congelado com profunda animosidade. A moldura dourada atraiu sua atenção e ele apanhou a foto. O sorriso de sua mãe o encarou. Com um grito, ele começou a bater a foto na borda da mesa, lágrimas de frustração caindo com cada pancada e estilhaços de vidro. Viktor caiu de joelhos, a moldura quebrada escorregando de seus dedos quando ele desmoronou.

Yuuri deveria ser a pessoa. Ele tinha tido tanta certeza, primeiro o vendo no gelo dois anos antes e então por _destino_ finalmente o encontrando naquele clube no Japão. Pouco-a-pouco Yuuri estava se abrindo para ele e Yuri  _arruinou_ isso. Com uma mão trêmula, ele limpou as lágrimas e respirou para recompor-se.

Ele poderia consertar isso. Ele tinha que fazê-lo.

 

/*/

 

A morte era escandalosa. Era escuridão gritando e _puxando_. Yuuri pensou que seria mais como estar à deriva num imenso vazio de nada. Mas era alto e sufocante, e ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxado em todas as direções.

_Bip... bip... bip…_

Yuuri não entendia porque aquilo era tão alto. Fazendo sua cabeça martelar infinitamente em tormento. Dor. Ele podia sentir dor. Por quê? Isso era... O inferno? Seria isso alguma espécie de vida de eterno sofrimento depois da morte? A morte deveria supostamente livrá-lo de tudo aquilo.

Seus olhos se abriram.

Não.

NÃO.

O sinal sonoro de repente ficou mais alto e mais insistente conforme ele sentia seu coração pulsando em sua garganta. O quarto de Viktor agora era uma imagem clara e focada. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele havia sangrado. Ele atingiu a artéria! Viktor disse que tinha uma reunião! Uma intravenosa conectava seu braço a um gotejador pendurado ao lado do monitor cardíaco. Não, não, não! Ele tinha que terminar o trabalho! Yuuri se moveu para rasgar a intravenosa e se deteve.

Suas mãos estavam amarradas e presas de cada lado dele. Ele não podia se mover.

Um grito arrepiante ecoou por toda a casa.

Yuuri gritou e gritou, seus pulsos forçando contra as restrições e abrindo a ferida que ele havia cortado na pele macia. A atadura branca já estava se tornando vermelha, mas Yuuri ainda se debateu. Sua visão estava completamente cegada pelas lágrimas e ele podia ouvir o monitor chiando sobre seus próprios lamentos.

Silêncio.

Yuuri sentiu suas cordas vocais apertarem e seus membros ficarem macios e entorpecidos, afundando profundamente no colchão. As respirações diminuíram e sua cabeça foi inclinada para o lado. Alguém estava lá. Vestido de branco. Yuuri tentou duramente lutar contra aquilo, mas suas pálpebras estavam ficando tão pesadas. Tão, tão pesadas.  _Por favor, me leve embora_. A escuridão o cobriu. Era caloroso.

Na próxima vez que Yuuri acordou, ele não gritou e não se debateu contra as grossas tiras de couro. Yuuri encarou inexpressivamente um ponto na parede distante, ouvindo o sinal constante do monitor. Ele sentiu como se tivesse um peso enorme descansando em seu peito, o deixando sem vontade de se mover ou dizer absolutamente nada. Ele estava quebrado.

A porta abriu e fechou suavemente com um clique, e Viktor estava parado bem na linha de visão de Yuuri. O russo parecia desgrenhado com seu cabelo fora do lugar e sem seu casaco, deixando a mostra sua camisa desabotoada. Yuuri não se moveu e seus olhos não desviaram. Cruzando o quarto, Viktor se arrastou para a cama e envolveu seu corpo em torno do outro, sua face pressionada contra seu peito. Yuuri quis gritar, mas isso exigia muito esforço. Era muito difícil.

“Meu Yuuri,” Viktor resfolegou, a voz dolorida como se ele tivesse gritado ou chorado. “Você tentou me deixar. Por que você tentou me deixar?”

_Porque eu te odeio._

_Porque você faz eu me sentir vazio e contaminado._

_Porque eu prefiro estar morto a estar com você._

Viktor abraçou mais forte, e seu ouvido se moveu do peito de Yuuri rumo ao coração deste. “Você me machucou, Yuuri.”

_Excelente._

Uma mão percorreu a lateral de Yuuri e em torno de seu pescoço antes de agarrar rudemente seu queixo e virar sua cabeça, forçando-o assim a olhar para Viktor. O beijo do russo foi gentil, mas seu aperto inabalável. “Você não pode me deixar, Yuuri. Você não pode me deixar. Você ficará comigo. Para sempre.”

Lágrimas caíram silenciosamente pelas bochechas de Yuuri.  _Para sempre_. Viktor o beijou novamente, a língua forçando sua entrada na boca de Yuuri, que fechou seus lábios em uma linha estreita e recusou a entrada. Viktor apertou com força e mais forte até que um gemido foi finalmente extraído da garganta de Yuuri e sua boca abriu. Um arrepio correu pela espinha do japonês com a súbita sensação de ar frio e ele percebeu que o outro tinha derrubado os cobertores, seus dedos gélidos contra suas pernas nuas. Viktor rolou para que ele estivesse por cima de Yuuri e se estabelecesse entre as coxas do jovem enquanto ele continuava invadindo sua boca.

Mesmo ferido e recém-saído de seu leito de morte, Viktor estava fazendo isso! E Yuuri não podia fazer  _nada_ com seu corpo fraco e amarrado. A mão livre do russo percorreu a coxa esquerda de Yuuri e _apertou_ contra a bandagem. Yuuri gritou contra a boca dele, sua visão se tornando vermelha com a dor. Viktor não o soltou quando se afastou dos lábios de Yuuri e o olhou com aqueles olhos frios.

“Seu corpo é  _meu_ , Yuuri. Eu não terei você marcando com cicatrizes a sua carne tão bela. Isso não irá acontecer novamente. Irá?” Yuuri ofegou quando ele apertou mais forte e rapidamente balançou a cabeça. Viktor sorriu e soltou seu aperto do queixo e da coxa, a mão acariciando gentilmente a bochecha de Yuuri. “Ótimo.”

Recostando-se, ele começou a beijar Yuuri novamente, mas seus beijos permaneceram suaves e sem paixão. Yuuri ousou esperar. As mãos de Viktor percorreram a camisa do outro enquanto ele se movia de seu colo e rolava de volta para seu lado. Um resfôlego prendeu na garganta do outro homem, esperando, e então Viktor soltou um suspiro alto e enrolou-se de volta na curvatura ao lado do homem japonês, que teve que apertar as mãos para evitar cantar de alívio.

“Descanse, meu Yuuri,” Viktor murmurou com cansaço. “Eu te protegerei.”

Yuuri virou a cabeça, embora a de Viktor ainda conseguisse ficar comprimida debaixo de seu queixo, não importa como ele se movesse. Isso não importava. Suas lágrimas eram um consolo de que isso foi tudo que ele havia suportado hoje e de alguma forma o pensamento lhe trouxe conforto suficiente para embalá-lo até dormir, mesmo com o pesado lembrete de Viktor envolvendo cada membro seu.

Quando Yuuri finalmente despertou novamente, Viktor tinha ido, mas Makkachin estava apertado contra seu lado. Yuri também estava sentado na borda da cama, um cigarro indiferentemente pendurado no canto de sua boca. Yuuri empurrou-se para longe o máximo que pôde, atraindo a atenção do loiro.

“Você deve ser o filho da mãe mais sortudo do planeta ou o maior azarado que já conheci,” ele disse mediante um longo suspiro de fumaça. “Georgi é literalmente a única pessoa em toda essa família além do médico com algum tipo de experiência médica, e simplesmente calhou dele estar indo te buscar a pedido de Viktor. Quais eram as malditas probabilidades, huh?”

Os dedos de Yuuri apertaram os lençóis. Sim, quais eram as malditas probabilidades?

“Tenho que dizer, entretanto, eu não pensei que você realmente iria levar isso adiante.” Seus olhos verdes percorreram lentamente Yuuri de cima a baixo com um interesse que o fez desconfortável. “Há esperança para você depois de tudo.”

Os olhos de Yuuri arregalaram em confusão. O que aquilo deveria significar? “Eu não…” Sua voz era áspera e dolorida. “Eu falhei.”

“Não necessariamente,” Yuri arguiu, batendo algumas cinzas, “Você ainda pode morrer. Isso é, se você quiser renascer.”

“Eu-...”

Yuri rolou os olhos e suspirou de frustração. “Olha, porco, você não tem mais uma escolha na vida ou na morte. Viktor não vai te deixar sozinho agora. Ele tem deixado alguém te vigiando como um falcão desde que isso aconteceu e se ele soubesse que eu estive aqui, ele colocaria uma bala na minha cabeça depois de descobrir que eu te dei a faca. Felizmente, Alexei é facilmente subornado para ir dar um passeio.” Levantando-se, Yuri tirou um cigarro do fundo de seu tênis. “O que você  _tem_ é uma escolha sobre como pretende sobreviver. Você vai apenas deitar lá e ser sua boneca sexual pro resto da sua vida, ou você vai fazer algo sobre isso?”

Yuuri engoliu em seco, incerto de como responder. “Eu... por que você está fazendo isso? Por que você está tentando me ajudar?”

“Não me confunda, porco,” Yuri fechou a cara, “Eu ainda te odeio. Mas nós temos algo em comum: Viktor arruinou nossas vidas.”

Yuuri estreitou os olhos, todos os eventos dos últimos meses correndo por seu cérebro como um filme. Sua vida não havia sido perfeita antes de Viktor, mas era uma _vida_. “Eu o odeio…”

Yuri respirou profundamente em surpresa, os olhos verdes arregalados, mas _excitados_. “Diga isso novamente.”

“Eu o odeio.”

“Mais alto.”

“EU O ODEIO!” Yuuri deixou um rugido sair ondulando através dele, seus punhos batendo tão forte quanto poderiam contra as amarras fazendo Makkachin saltar. Era bom finalmente dizer isso em voz alta daquele jeito.

Com uma gargalhada, Yuri sorriu, as mãos metidas nos bolsos das calças. “Ódio é um combustível poderoso, porco. Use-o.”

“Como?!” Yuuri bufou de frustração. “Sempre que eu tento e luto de volta, ele apenas me machuca mais.”

“Você nunca irá vencer Viktor fisicamente, mas você não tem que fazê-lo,” Yuri começou. “Você vê esses hematomas?” Ele apontou para as desagradáveis marcas em preto e azul em sua bochecha. “Eu não posso vencê-lo no mano-a-mano mais do que você, mas Viktor é um fodido mentalmente instável. Lute contra ele com a emoção. Você era um striper, não era? Não era isso que você fazia para ganhar seu dinheiro? Se enrolar junto aos homens com a promessa de um ótimo momento? Seduzi-los?”

“É diferent-,” Yuuri tentou protestar, mas Yuri o cortou com uma carranca.

“ _Não_ é. Viktor está realmente obcecado com você, porco. Agora, você só precisa dar a ele uma razão para se tornar completamente _envolvido_.” Yuri apertou a mandíbula e estreitou seus olhos para Yuuri. “Você não tem ideia do quão  _fácil_ isso pode ser.”

“Yuri.”

Yuri virou a cabeça, um homem estava parado na entrada. Devia ser Alexei. Ele trocou algumas palavras em russo e então se voltou para Yuuri. “Pense sobre isso, porco. Você quer apenas sobreviver, ou você quer prosperar?”

Yuuri o observou partir em choque. Ele queria que ele seduzisse Viktor. E então o quê? Quem mais além de Viktor ganharia com isso? Yuuri sequer sabia se poderia fazer isso. Sempre que olhava para o russo, ele queria gritar, vomitar, revirar-se em autodepreciação. Como ele poderia esperar  _seduzir_ o mesmo homem que o tinha estuprado e espancado? Makkachin moveu a cabeça para se deitar no colo de Yuuri e ele engoliu em seco enquanto se deixava afundar em pensamento.

Ele poderia fazer isso…?

Ele tinha a força?

As horas passaram, eles lhe trouxeram alguma comida e lhe foi concedido que usasse o banheiro supervisionado de perto por quem quer que tenha sido azarado o suficiente para ser escolhido no momento. Aquilo o deixava desconfortável, mas ao menos seus cães de guarda não pareciam gostar de observá-lo urinar. O doutor veio e o verificou, substituindo suas bandagens. Seu inglês era muito limitado e ele tinha que falar em palavras em vez de sentenças para Yuuri. Foi o suficiente para entender: descanse, coma, não se mova muito.

Viktor eventualmente retornou para o quarto quando a noite caiu, parecendo não mais descansado do que Yuuri, entretanto, pelo menos ele não parecia tão amarrotado dessa vez. Makkachin pulou para fora da cama para cumprimentá-lo com o rabo abanando. Com uma pancadinha carinhosa em sua cabeça, Viktor começou a remover seu casaco e o dobrou cuidadosamente sobre uma das cadeiras. “Você está se sentindo melhor, meu Yuuri?”

Yuuri o observou de perto enquanto ele fechava a distância e sentava na borda na cama ao lado, estendendo uma mão para alisar sua franja escura. “Sim.”

Um sorriso caloroso cresceu nos lábios de Viktor. “Estou feliz por escutar. Você parece uma bagunça, entretanto. Nós devemos tomar banho.”

Era um pensamento conflitante. Um banho parecia incrível, mas Yuuri também não queria estar tão vulnerável. _Você quer sobreviver ou prosperar, Yuuri?_ Ele tinha pensado sobre isso o dia todo, e ele ainda não sabia a resposta, mas concordou com um suspiro de qualquer maneira. “Sim…”

Viktor cuidadosamente desfez as amarras, os dedos acariciando gentilmente a pele contundida. “Eles são para sua própria proteção. Esperançosamente, nós não precisaremos deles por muito tempo.”

Yuuri certamente não tinha um comentário para isso, esfregando os pulsos uma vez que ele estava livre. Viktor o ajudou com seus pés, sua perna ainda dolorida mesmo com a medicação. Seria difícil permanecer no chuveiro, mas ele não podia mergulhar na água com os pontos, então um banho de banheira estava fora de questão. Ele precisaria de Viktor. Yuuri sentiu suas unhas escavarem em suas palmas com o pensamento.

Depois de ligar a água para começar a aquecer, Viktor começou a se despir, Yuuri o seguindo um pouco depois. O doutor tinha deixado alguns envoltórios de plástico, e ele cobriu as ataduras o melhor que pôde para mantê-las secas antes de pisar sob a água quente com Viktor. Ele não pode evitar gemer, lavando de sua pele a sujeira, o suor, e o sangue dos últimos dias.

“Eu sabia que isso faria você se sentir melhor,” Viktor falou sobre o som da água caindo, uma ternura em seu olhar.

Yuuri travou os olhos com ele e o encarou, seu pulso latejando na garganta. Gotas de água se agarravam aos lábios cor-de-rosa ligeiramente separados, convidando. Respirando profundamente como um tubarão, Yuuri ergueu-se nas pontas de seus dedos do pé, o com peito cheio de coragem, ele travou seus lábios com os de Viktor. O russo ficou paralisado em completo choque.

Yuuri tinha decidido. Ele iria  _prosperar_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DAS TRADUTORAS:  
> [ **Ghost - Deus in Absentia**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjgoxLv3OeI)  
>  crescendo¹: Na música, é um crescimento gradual do volume. Essa marca pode ser estendida ao longo de muitas notas, sob a pauta para indicar que o volume cresce gradualmente ao longo da frase musical. (Fonte: Wikipédia).  
> @JunoAlBoo


	6. Engage the Fear Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yuuri queria chorar, mas desde que ele havia começado com isso, ele teria que ir até o fim e atuar como se realmente quisesse aquilo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE UFA EU SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTIVERAM AGUARDANDO IMPACIENTEMENTE  
> 
> 
> Mas sério, obrigada por serem tão compreensivos e esperarem pacientemente por isso!!! Eu tive certos problemas com esse capítulo por alguma razão (provavelmente porque ele precisava ser honesto, sinceramente). No topo de tudo, eu estou tentando também manter Rise em dia.  
> 
> 
> Agradeço a você, Nikki, minha beta maravilhosa, por me ajudar a trabalhar nisso!!! Ela foi uma imensa ajuda para que eu conseguisse preencher essa capítulo, que estava um tanto vazio.  
> 
> 
> O título é da música do Lamb of God de mesmo nome. Dá pra perceber que eu sou uma metaleira?  
> 
> 
> Desfrutem!

**Engate a Máquina do Medo**

 

“É realmente prudente continuar provocando o seu irmão desse jeito?”

Yuri não respondeu imediatamente, ao invés disso ele posicionou entre seus lábios a mangueira conectada ao narguilé e inalou profundamente. Depois do que aconteceu com Yuuri em São Petersburgo, ele decidiu que era melhor se afastar um pouco e escapou para Almaty onde Otabek o recebeu com imensa satisfação. Marcas de digitais em cores vivas decoravam a sua pele branca como leite e seu cabelo estava meio preso em um coque bagunçado, alguns fios caindo sobre um de seus ombros.

Seu rabo estava dolorido pra caralho, um agradável lembrete de que Otabek definitivamente era um homem de palavra. Os dois estavam nus entre os lençóis imundos, mas chapados demais pra se importar com qualquer merda.

“Foda-se ele.” Pareceu ser a única resposta adequada. Ou talvez fosse apenas a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar em seu estado drogado.

Otabek soltou uma risada nasal e tragou a fumaça da ponta de seu próprio bocal. Segurando o queixo de Yuri gentilmente ele o fez virar o rosto em sua direção e se inclinou, seus lábios apenas pairando sobre os lábios do russo. Assim que Yuri partiu seus lábios em uma pequena circunferência, Otabek soprou a fumaça para dentro deles. Com um gemido Yuri abriu mais os lábios e fechou a distância entre eles, prendendo o vapor branco entre o corredor negro de suas bocas. Uma das mãos de Otabek vieram parar em uma das extremidades da face de Yuri, puxando-o para perto enquanto eles dividiam a droga em um frenesi apaixonado.

Quebrando o beijo, Otabek puxou Yuri de volta para a cama, o loiro se espalhando no topo dele. “O que você espera obter com esse seu joguinho, Yura?”

Yuri gemeu quando os dedos de Otabek escorregaram entre o vão de suas nádegas e ele começou a dedar seu buraco escorregadio. Estava inchado, vermelho e esfolado depois de tanto ter o cazaque metendo nele múltiplas vezes, mas ao curvar dos dedos ele ainda sentiu seu pau reagir, encurralado no espaço entre seus estômagos. “Você não precisa _estar_ no controle para _ter_ controle.”

Levantando sua cabeça do travesseiro, Otabek lambeu uma longa e quente trilha até o pescoço marcado de Yuri e então mordiscou sua orelha. “Então você planeja usar o Yuuri para atingir o seu irmão. E depois o quê?” Descendo sua mão, ele alcançou o pênis de Yuri, o envolvendo entre seus dedos com uma pressão calorosa. 

“Ah!” Yuri jogou a cabeça para trás, absorvendo os dedos de Otabek fundo dentro dele e balançando seus quadris. Prendendo firmemente seus dedos nos cabelos negros e dando um puxão, ele começou a se mover para frente e para trás. “Não tem depois. É mais simples que parece, só quero ser tratado com _respeito._ ” Seus dentes afundaram sobre a pele do ombro de Otabek, expondo claramente seu ponto de vista.

Respirando fundo, Otabek ofereceu seu pescoço sem restrição, permitindo que Yuri tivesse todo o acesso que desejasse na pele. “Você está dizendo que eu não te respeito?”

“Se você me respeitasse,” Yuri deslizou a língua sobre a ferida que ele mesmo havia acabado de abrir, lambendo o sangue antes de partir para os lábios de Otabek. Um traço de carmesim brilhante misturado com saliva manchando seus belos lábios. “Você calaria a sua boca agora e me _foderia._ ”

Ele não precisou pedir duas vezes e Otabek já estava imediatamente plantando seus pés no colchão e agarrando os quadris de Yuri, antes de ajustar a posição e meter sem piedade contra ele. Pele se chocando contra pele, o som das estocadas cheias de vigor vazando para fora das paredes do quarto no apartamento. As unhas de Yuri enfiadas no peito de Otabek, deixando finas linhas vermelhas em seu rastro. A cabeça do russo pendendo para trás e ele gritava, uma de suas mãos apoiada no joelho de Otabek quando ele pintou o peito tatuado do outro com seu orgasmo. Estreitando a pressão, ele meteu o mais rápido e o mais forte que ele podia até ele próprio derramar-se no fundo das paredes de veludo com um sonoro grunhido.

Yuri desabou ao lado dele, suando profundamente, a respiração pesada a cada subida e descida de seu peito. “ _Caralho,_ Beka...”

Otabek concordou com um murmúrio, movendo suas pernas para que assim elas não estivessem mais enroscadas entre os lençóis. Os dois permaneceram deitados em um confortável silêncio conforme ambos se acalmavam de sua embriaguês de sexo e drogas. Depois de um tempo, Otabek alcançou a coxa de Yuri e seus dedos começaram a traçar a pele dele suavemente. “Você tem certeza de que isso vale à pena...? Arriscar tudo assim apenas para ganhar o respeito do Pakhan? E se ele jamais der isso a você?”

Travando seu maxilar, Yuri tateou a cama até encontrar a mangueira do narguilé. Os carvões precisavam ser trocados, mas ele inalou mesmo assim. “Você jamais seria capaz de compreender.”

Talvez ele devesse ter ficado ofendido, mas Otabek não se sentiu assim, ao invés disso ele se livrou dos lençóis e se colocou de pé, espreguiçando-se. Alcançando uma toalha, ele preguiçosamente se limpou e atirou o pano num canto junto a uma pilha de roupas sujas. Caminhando suavemente até o aquecedor, ele pegou mais alguns carvões e se moveu para trocá-los no narguilé. “Apenas me prometa, seja lá o que for que você esteja tentando conquistar, que você não vai se matar no processo. Seria uma pena...”

Yuri engoliu quando Otabek levantou seus olhos negros para espreitá-lo através de seus longos cílios com um olhar que parecia sufocante. Um calor acumulou-se no fundo de seu estômago e ele teve que desviar o seu olhar, voltando sua atenção ao narguilé para reacender os carvões recém colocados. Yuri percebeu então que ele não tinha um plano. Ele estava apenas agindo quando ele foi lá e fez aquilo, apenas esperando que essa porra toda funcionasse. Por isso ele sequer se preocupou em considerar que aquele porco _realmente_ poderia tentar se matar com a faca.

Não... Se Yuri iria mesmo controlar o Viktor, ele precisaria de um plano completo e à prova de falhas.

**/*/**

Yuuri fodeu tudo. 

Ele havia começado algo que não achava que seria capaz de terminar. Apesar daquele momento de coragem durante o banho, ele não podia fazer aquilo. Porém agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás, Viktor já havia se agarrado à pequena faísca que Yuuri havia lhe oferecido. Afinal de contas, Yuuri havia tomado a iniciativa na cama, se esfregando contra ele em suas boxers exatamente como ele havia feito na boate. Com música tocando em sua mente e com os olhos fechados ele tentava escapar completamente daquele momento – se afastar o quanto fosse possível de São Petersburgo. Parecia estar funcionando, Viktor deitado abaixo dele em completa submissão, mas então Yuuri estava se movendo para frente e para trás na ereção dura e maciça e aquilo o fez parar imediatamente em _pânico._ Seus olhos castanhos saltaram abertos se expandido em completo horror, as mãos descansando suavemente sobre o peito liso de Viktor e seus dedos esfregando um dos mamilos rosados. _O que ele estava fazendo?!_

“Por que você parou?” Seus olhos eram suaves, mas sua voz exigia uma resposta.

Yuuri não sabia como responder, mordendo seu lábio inferior aterrorizado, ele já imaginava que o russo teria a pior reação diante daquilo.

Deslizando sua mão, ele trilhou o caminho abaixo até os curativos na coxa enfaixada de Yuuri e sua palma apenas pairou sobre o local. “Está doendo? Isso é muito pra você?”

Yuuri sentiu seu coração entalar em sua garganta. Isso era um teste? A sua ferida estava de fato latejando, mas não foi por isso que ele havia parado. Viktor geralmente nem se importava em falar com Yuuri durante o sexo, nesses momentos o homem estava demasiadamente ocupado em apenas conseguir satisfazer as suas próprias necessidades. Era quase mais fácil desse jeito. Yuuri não _queria_ falar com ele. Aquilo só faria com que a coisa toda fosse… íntima demais. Puxando o ar em uma respiração trêmula ele decidiu não dizer absolutamente nada e, ao invés disso, optou por um aceno de sua cabeça.

Viktor ficou em silêncio e paralisado por tempo demais, seus olhos azuis trilhando o corpo de Yuuri de cima abaixo. Finalmente ele acomodou suas mãos logo acima da cueca de Yuuri e os virou, posicionando um de seus joelhos entre as pernas do mais jovem. A franja de Viktor pendendo e roçando na bochecha de Yuuri, seu polegar se juntando e acariciando-o suavemente. “Estou tão surpreso com você hoje, meu Yuuri. _De forma muito agradável._ ” Ele pressionou a ferida na coxa de Yuuri. 

Yuuri choramingou de dor, olhando para o outro lado, seu coração martelando em seu peito. Viktor havia desvendado a sua farsa. Era a única explicação lógica e agora ele seria punido por isso. Ele tinha fodido tudo. Viktor gentilmente o fez virar o rosto e capturou seus lábios com cuidado, uma de suas mãos traçando um caminho de suas coxas até o cós de suas boxers para puxá-las pra baixo. Aquela mão agindo como se a outra não estivesse enterrada em sua ferida de forma violenta e ameaçadora, ainda esperando por uma resposta verbal de Yuuri. Agarrando os lençóis abaixo dele, Yuuri reprimiu o gemido que ameaçou escapar quando uma das mãos envolveu a sua extensão.

“Eu ainda estou muito magoado que você tentou me deixar, Yuuri,” Victor o estimulou e pressionou vigorosamente. “É desse jeito que você espera se desculpar?” 

O que foi que ele disse? _O que foi que ele disse?!_ Um dedo esfregou a ferida em seu pulso, como um lembrete de que Viktor ainda queria uma resposta melhor que um aceno com a cabeça. Conversar com esse homem era a última coisa que ele queria, mas estava claro que esse era o jogo que Viktor queria jogar. A pressão em sua ferida apenas aumentou gradativamente e Yuuri teve que ceder à demanda por palavras. “S-sim. Eu-Eu sinto muito, eu não–,”

“Shhh,” Viktor o silenciou, um toque ainda mais gentil quando ele capturou os lábios de Yuuri outra vez e retirou seu próprio membro de dentro de suas calças. “Eu sei, eu sei... você não quis fazer isso. Você nunca mais vai fazer algo assim, certo?”

Apertando seus olhos fechados ele assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer aquilo, porque se ele tivesse chances, _ele_ _iria sim._ Ele faria qualquer coisa pra não ter mais que ser uma peça nesse tabuleiro. Viktor murmurou e montou em Yuuri com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, puxando sua cueca até a metade de suas coxas e se movendo rapidamente, projetando-se para a frente o quanto era possível, uma mão apoiada na cabeceira da cama. Viktor esfregou a cabeça de seu pau ao redor dos lábios de Yuuri, um comando silencioso. Yuuri queria chorar, mas foi ele quem havia iniciado isso, então ele teria que ir até o fim e agir como se realmente _desejasse_ aquilo. Era algo que fazia seu estômago revirar e lhe dava enjôo. Envolvendo seus braços trêmulos ao redor das coxas musculosas de Viktor ele abriu a boca e sugou a extensão dele lentamente. Sua língua deslizando ao longo da pele aveludada, a veia externa pulsando a cada chupada e lambida.

Viktor gemeu acima dele, uma mão se movendo para acariciar o topo da cabeça de Yuuri de forma encorajadora. “Assim mesmo, Yuuri. Tão bom.”

O tamanho do pênis de Viktor fazia o maxilar de Yuuri doer, pequenas lágrimas se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos pelo desconforto. Quando ele tentou se afastar, Vitkor estreitou o aperto de sua mão e começou a empurrar-se contra ele, não dando a Yuuri outra alternativa que não fosse abrir ainda mais os lábios para que ele pudesse engolir toda a extensão. Saliva escorria pelos cantos de sua boca e Yuuri estava tendo dificuldade em respirar pelo nariz a cada estocada que fazia o pau de Viktor se enterrar ainda mais fundo em sua garganta.

“Quase lá, estou tão perto, Yuuri,” Viktor ofegou, estreitando seus dedos de forma dolorosa agora. “Sua boca fica tão bonita em volta do meu pau, a forma como você recebe tão gostoso. Eu vou–”

Os olhos de Yuuri se exaltaram quando Viktor aumentou seus impulsos de forma grosseira não fazendo qualquer menção em recuar. Ele fincou suas unhas na parte detrás das coxas de Viktor para tentar sair em um estado brutal de pânico, mas as mãos de Viktor em sua cabeça tinham um aperto vicioso e perverso o segurando no mesmo lugar. Tudo que Yuuri podia fazer era tentar abrir mais a sua boca e a sua garganta, buscando não engasgar quando um forte jato do gozo quente de Viktor invadiu a sua boca. Yuuri tentou desesperadamente engolir tudo que ele podia, mas ele ainda tossiu e engasgou ao redor do pênis dele antes que pudesse tirá-lo de dentro de sua boca, um pouco do esperma escorrendo pelo seu queixo.

Logo que Viktor retraiu, Yuuri engoliu o que restou. Ele precisou juntar todas as suas forças para não vomitar, enojado por seu próprio papel nisso tudo. Ele tinha _iniciado_ aquilo. Sua mão alcançou para limpar o que ele havia deixado derramar, mas Viktor estapeou a mão e se curvou para lamber os pequenos traços brancos com a sua língua antes de invadir a boca de Yuuri. Ele abriu a boca, um convite que ele histericamente desejava jamais ter precisado estender, e o beijou de volta.

Viktor soltou um suspiro satisfeito quando ele recuou, as mãos acariciando a face de Yuuri. “Esse foi um pedido de desculpas e tanto. Eu aceito.”

Yuuri estremeceu enquanto ele assistia Viktor puxar novamente sua cueca e lançar suas pernas para fora da cama para se colocar de pé, não mostrando qualquer interesse em dar alguma atenção à meia-ereção de Yuuri. Mas Yuuri estava grato. Talvez essa fosse uma vitória, afinal de contas. Incerto do que fazer ou dizer, ele apenas observou enquanto Viktor começou a se vestir novamente. _O que ele tinha feito?_

“Você foi tão bom, Yuuri,” Viktor começou a abotoar sua camisa. “Eu acho que você merece uma recompensa, não acha? Talvez um prato favorito pro jantar? O que meus cozinheiros podem fazer pra você, meu Yuuri?”

Roncando diante do pensamento, o estômago de Yuuri saltou em excitação pela ideia de poder comer algo que não fosse comida russa. Uma recompensa... Era assim que Viktor estava chamando aquilo. Bom, não era muito, mas… já era alguma coisa. “Ka – Katsudon.”

Viktor lançou a ele um olhar do espelho por cima de seu ombro enquanto ajeitava o nó de sua gravata ao redor de seu pescoço. “Katsudon? Eu acredito que não conheço. O que é isso?”

“É, hm, é um prato de carne de porco empanada e cortada em tiras, com arroz e ovos,” Yuuri explicou, sua voz pequena e distante enquanto ele se moveu na cama para alcançar seus óculos que repousavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira. As palavras saíram visivelmente dilaceradas quando ele falou.

“Direi a meus cozinheiros que preparem isso pra você hoje à noite, então. Não me soa como algo muito difícil para eles.” Viktor colocou seu casaco e luvas de couro. “Eu tenho que cuidar de alguns assuntos com Yakov e Georgi na cidade hoje. Mila irá cuidar de você enquanto nós estivermos fora, sim?”

Ah, é claro, Yuri havia mencionado que ele teria um cão de guarda o tempo todo agora, então não deveria ser uma surpresa. Yuuri não achava que a pergunta de Viktor aguardava alguma resposta verbal, então ele permaneceu em silêncio. Já inteiramente vestido, Viktor se aproximou e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Yuuri antes de sair e deixá-lo sozinho com Makkachin no quarto, apenas por tempo suficiente para Mila entrar. Yuuri soltou um ofegou sobressaltado por ter sido pego desprevenido, puxando os lençóis da cama sobre si para cobrir seu corpo.

Mila deu uma risadinha. “Não seja tão tímido, Yuuri. Seu corpo é a sua maior arma. Ostente-o com orgulho.”

Corando, Yuuri puxou suas boxers para cima por baixo dos lençóis. “É isso que você faz?” Talvez aquela não fosse a melhor pergunta a se fazer, mas com as blusas e saias curtas que ele via a mulher usando, ele se perguntava qual era o seu papel dentro da organização.

“É claro,” Mila ronronou, claramente não ofendida pelo julgamento silencioso. “E acredito que você seria ótimo nisso, também. Um rosto tão bonito... não há o que contestar, as informações que lhe dariam apenas para que pudessem provar um pedacinho de você.”

Makkachin saltou na cama e deitou espalhado sobre as pernas de Yuuri, claramente impaciente por ele não estar lhe dando nenhuma atenção. Yuuri deixou de bom grado seus dedos adentrarem o pêlo marrom macio, mas seus olhos ainda estavam focados em Mila, ele tinha o cenho franzido. “O quê... O que você quer dizer com isso?”

Rindo, Mila se moveu até a lateral da cama e se sentou, cruzando suas longas e belas pernas. “Tão ingênuo... é adorável.” Ela traçou um caminho pela perna de Yuuri sobre os lençóis com um de seus dedos. “Você nos causou muitos problemas desde chegou aqui, sabia disso? Viktor se tornou praticamente instável e você reacendeu o ódio entre ele e Yuri.”

Yuuri encolheu suas pernas, dobrando-as abaixo de si para que Mila não pudesse alcançá-lo. “Eu não pedi por isso.”

“Não,” Mila murmurou em concordância. “E você também não é nada bom em se adaptar, não é mesmo? Eu poderia te ajudar, se você assim desejar.”

“Por que todos aqui _exceto_ o Viktor parecem tão dispostos em me ajudar?” Yuuri perguntou, suas sobrancelhas enrugadas em uma profunda expressão desgostosa, ele puxou Makkachin para mais perto de seu peito. Aquilo não cheirava bem. Primeiro Yuri, agora Mila. Por quê?

A máscara caiu e o rosto de Mila assumiu uma expressão de completo desdém, ela estendeu uma de suas mãos e agarrou o rosto de Yuuri, Makkachin rosnou em advertência. “Porque se você não se adaptar logo, nossos problemas só irão aumentar. Yakov trabalhou duro para conseguir manter o Viktor estável e reparar a relação dele com o irmão, e você chegou e destruiu _tudo._ O Pakhan é _muito_ bom no que ele faz e tem potencial para ser ainda mais incrível que seu pai foi, mas ele também pode ser cruel e destrutivo e ele irá levar a todos nós para baixo junto com ele.” O aperto dela no rosto de Yuri afrouxou-se, tornando-se um toque gentil em sua pele. “Acredite em mim, Yuuri, as coisas podem ficar muito piores do que elas já estão. Para todos nós.”

Movendo-se para sua posição original, Mila sorriu. “Todos nós amamos muito o Viktor, até o Yuri, embora ele nunca vá admitir isso. Nós apenas queremos o que é melhor para ele. Você não?”

Por trás estava o ‘ _O Que É Melhor Para o Viktor é Melhor Para Você’_ não dito, mas Yuuri pode sentir a subliminar mesmo assim. Ele abaixou o seu olhar, Makkachin estava lambendo a sua mão. “Eu não posso... Eu tentei... Eu…”

“Preste atenção, Yuuri. Quanto mais você conseguir se destacar aos olhos de Viktor ao invés de permanecer apenas como um aquecedor entre os lençóis dele, mais ele irá liberar a sua coleira. Não se preocupe com suas habilidades... Você já possui o bastante para poder trabalhar com o que tem. Minha oferta de ajudá-lo ainda está na mesa.”

Yuuri havia prometido a si mesmo que ele iria prosperar, mas até agora ele estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho. As propostas de Mila e Yuri só deixavam ainda mais dúvidas em sua mente, mas não havia nenhuma outra opção disponível. “...O que eu tenho que fazer?”

Mila sorriu, Yuuri se moveu desconfortável e vulnerável sob o olhar dela. “Você não vai a lugar algum se não aprender russo, ao menos o suficiente para conseguir manter alguma conversa. Eu vou ensiná-lo. Eu falo mais idiomas aqui do que qualquer outra pessoa nesta casa. Deixe que Viktor saiba, também. Faça ele acreditar que você está interessado.” Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram em advertência. “Mas não _muito_ interessado. Eu não confio totalmente em você ainda.”

Travando seu maxilar, Yuuri se perguntou a quem Mila achava que ele poderia trair a confiança e revelar os segredos de Viktor. Não era como se ele tivesse algum meio de se comunicar com alguém e menos ainda tivesse permissão para sair. Mas... Ela estava certa. Se essa seria sua vida, ele teria que aprender o idioma. “Ok.”

“ _Khorosho 1_,” ela riu graciosamente antes de se levantar. “Eu tenho alguns livros. Começaremos agora.”

**/*/**

Lá fora fazia o frio era cortante, mas mesmo assim Yuri o enfrentou corajosamente para poder ver as cordilheiras de Zailiyskiy Alatau ao longe. A vista era linda, as montanhas forradas com a neve branca e o sol começando a ascender no cume ao horizonte. Era óbvio que Otabek estava pagando pela vista e nada muito além. Movendo o cobertor felpudo sobre seus ombros, ele trouxe a xícara de chá quente até seus lábios e bebericou. A bebida não se manteria quente daquele jeito se ele ficasse parado ali por muito tempo.

As portas de correr envidraçadas deslizaram e Otabek se juntou a ele, envolvendo seu próprio cobertor ao redor de Yuri e encarando o horizonte. “Eu tenho um trabalho a fazer.”

Yuri concordou com um murmúrio, desapontado de que isso tinha que acabar tão cedo, mas ele sabia que talvez fosse melhor assim. “Onde?”

“Aqui mesmo, mas requer planejamento,” Otabek explicou.

“Acho que eu deveria providenciar um vôo de volta, então,” Yuri suspirou, sentindo seu coração pesado quando ele tentou se desvencilhar do abraço de Otabek para voltar para dentro.

Otabek o capturou quando ele se virou com seus lábios, inalando a fragrância do russo enquanto eles se beijavam. “Você pode ficar. Mais um dia, pelo menos. Não é um trabalho confidencial. Não tanto.”

Yuri permitiu sua bochecha descansar no peito dele por um breve momento. “Eu vou checar os vôos disponíveis e veremos, tá?” Finalmente se afastando ele retornou ao calor aconchegante do apartamento e deixou o cobertor deslizar por seus ombros. Caindo sobre a cama com um suspiro pesado ele puxou seu celular do carregador e conferiu as notificações. Várias mensagens de Yakov que consistiam, basicamente, em: _Onde diabos você se meteu?_ Algumas de Georgi dizendo para ele trazer alguma coisa excepcional de onde quer que ele estivesse para que ele pudesse recuperar Anya. Entretanto... Duas mensagens eram de Viktor.

_Yura… sinto muito pelo que aconteceu._

_Por favor, volte pra casa._

O celular quase caiu de suas mãos pelo choque. “Mas que porra é essa.”

“O que foi?” Otabek perguntou, fechando a porta de corre atrás de si.

Yuri tinha seus lábios abrindo e fechando como um peixe, incapaz de responder imediatamente frente a sua descrença. “É o Viktor... ele pediu _desculpas._ Que _porra_ é essa?”

Deitando-se ao lado de Yuri na cama e acomodando-o em seus braços, Otabek murmurou. “Ele normalmente não se desculpa?”

“Não!” Yuri respondeu exaltado. “Viktor nunca se desculpa pra ninguém, menos ainda pra mim. Mas que–,” foi então que ele se deu conta, seu corpo enrijecendo completamente nos braços de Otabek.

“Yura?”

“Puta merda,” A careta de Yuri e o cenho franzido logo se transformou em um sorriso perverso. “Beka... Eu acho... que aquele porco realmente criou alguma porra de coragem.”

“Você acha que isso é obra do Yuuri?”

Abrindo seu navegador, Yuri imediatamente começou a procurar por passagens de avião para casa. “Só há uma maneira de descobrir.”

Otabek ficou tenso atrás dele, ele não estava convencido. “Tenha cuidado, Yura… você não tem certeza.”

Yuri sabia que Otabek estava certo. Aquilo podia ser apenas Viktor sendo _Viktor_ e tentando levá-lo na conversa através de gentilezas para que ele volte para casa, apenas para que ele possa assinar a sua sentença. É por isso que ele iria penetrar sorrateiramente. Ele iria observar silenciosamente sem fazer sua presença ser notada. Se ele estivesse certo e aquilo fosse mesmo obra de Yuuri, isso era algo _gigantesco._

**/*/**

Mila e Yuuri começaram com o básico. Ela deu a ele alguns livros, mas o instruiu a escrever o alfabeto de novo e de novo. Ele tinha se deslocado para a extensa sala de estar da casa, cansado de ficar entocado dentro daquele quarto. As enormes janelas ofereciam a ele um distante sentimento de liberdade. Estava nevando novamente e o fogo na lareira estava crepitando, Makkachin satisfeito em encolher-se diante do calor proporcionado por ele. Mila estava sentada em uma cadeira do outro lado do cômodo, mas ainda tendo Yuuri em seu campo de visão, ela estava navegando em alguma coisa em seu celular.

“Isso te incomoda?” Yuuri perguntou. “Ter que bancar a minha babá desse jeito?”

Mila levantou os olhos da tela de seu celular, luzes em tons de amarelo e laranja brilhantes refletindo em sua pele. “Viktor me diz para fazer algo e eu faço. É simples assim.”

_É simples assim._ Seria verdade? Viktor dizia para chupar, ele chupava. Viktor dizia para gemer, ele gemia. Era simples assim. Yuuri encarou sua folha preenchida pela metade com as mesmas letras repetidas e travou seu maxilar. Talvez fosse. Segurando seu lápis mais uma vez ele continuou escrevendo, os movimentos já se tornando automáticos. Makkachin o tirou de seus pensamentos ao emitir um latido excitado quando Viktor entrou, seguido por Yakov e Georgi. Havia neve em seus cabelos e suas roupas quando eles retiraram seus casacos. Viktor trazia consigo um buquê de rosas azuis.

Viktor entregou seu casado para Georgi e caminhou através do cômodo, se curvando para beijar a bochecha de Yuuri antes de entregar as rosas a ele. “Pra você, meu Yuuri.”

Com uma expressão surpresa ele aceitou as rosas, seu nariz instintivamente inalando o cheiro delas. Era artificial, algo mais parecido com grama ou outra planta, mas era agradável. As rosas tinham um pouco de glitter polvilhado sobre suas pétalas na intenção de simular a neve. “Hm, _sp-spasibo 2._”

Viktor congelou acima dele, seus olhos arregalando quando a palavra em russo desenrolou pela língua de Yuuri, gaguejado e imperfeito, mas com clareza. “...Fale outra vez.”

Engolindo com dificuldade, Yuuri lambeu seus lábios em um gesto nervoso. Será que... Será que Viktor tinha se irritado? _“Spasibo.”_

Engasgando, Viktor caiu de joelhos aos pés de Yuuri, seus braços envolvendo a parte inferior de suas pernas. “Diga mais uma vez.”

O coração de Yuuri estava palpitando e ameaçando saltar pela sua garganta, os dedos segurando as rosas se estreitando em um aperto severo. Viktor Nikiforov, líder da máfia russa, estava em seus _joelhos_ diante dele. Tudo porque Yuuri havia dito uma única palavra em russo a ele. _“Spasibo.”_

“Vitya, se contenha,” Mila provocou, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo vermelho em seu dedo. “Ao menos espere até ele poder dizer sentenças inteiras.”

Viktor respirou profundamente, os olhos expandidos em completo deleite quando ele se deu conta do papel e do livro no colo de Yuuri. “Você está aprendendo. Por mim. _Ah._ ”

_Eu estou aprendendo por mim,_ Yuuri queria dizer, mas segurou a sua língua enquanto Viktor escalou pelo seu corpo e o beijou nos lábios. “Katsudon e rosas jamais seriam suficientes para recompensar a alegria que você me trouxe hoje, meu Yuuri.” Viktor estava novamente em seus joelhos, sua cabeça estava no colo de Yuuri e ele estava abraçando suas pernas e murmurando palavras dóceis em russo contra sua perna sua coxa machucada.

Yuuri ofegou, seus olhos crescendo atrás das lentes de seus óculos quando a iluminação da lareira dividiu as sombras em um canto mais distante da sala.

Yuri estava olhando para ele com um sorriso perverso em seus lábios, seus olhos verdes triunfantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NOTAS DAS TRADUTORAS**
> 
>   ****  
> [Engage The Fear Machine – Lamb of God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-SElWTMb3k)  
>   
> 
> **[1]** _Khorosho_ : bom, certo
> 
> **[2]** _Spasibo_ : obrigado
> 
>  
> 
> Agora essa tradução também está disponível no [Wattpad](http://my.w.tt/UiNb/LWl8exx6AE). Obrigada por lerem e lembrem de sempre passar no trabalho original e deixar o seu amor pra autora!
> 
>  
> 
> _\- @gold_on_ice_


	7. Hearts/Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lágrimas quentes caíram pelas bochechas de Yuuri, reunindo-se em cima das mãos de Viktor. Então era isso. Yuuri estava condenado desde o início. Todas as muretas que ele esteve trabalhando em construir desde sua fracassada tentativa de suicídio vieram desmoronando ao seu redor. Não havia saída. Nunca houve uma saída._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Aí está!!!! O capítulo que eu acho que muitos de vocês estavam esperando!! Ou talvez isso apenas traga mais algumas perguntas TEEHEE.  
> De qualquer maneira! Eu pensei que estava sendo realmente clara por escrever bastante no ponto de vista de Yuuri, mas depois de muitos comentários eu acho que preciso dizer isso: Eu. Não. Irei. Romantizar. Essa. Relação.  
> Às vezes isso pode ser visto dessa forma através do PONTO DE VISTA DE Viktor, porque é assim que seu PERSONAGEM o enxerga, mas, por favor, lembrem que isso é abusivo e mesmo se Viktor pensa assim, isso não é amor. Isso é obsessão. E quanto a Yuuri, ele cede a essas coisas por causa da sobrevivência. Então, vamos todos apenas levar isso em consideração antes que eu tenha mais comentários sobre como vocês esperam que eles se apaixonem um pelo outro.  
> Ok, obrigada por escutarem, agora vão curtir o capítulo woooo!!!!

**Corações/Arames**

Às vezes, Yuuri quase podia imaginar que ele estava de volta a sua casa em sua confortável cama e que o calor do corpo atrás dele pertencia a alguém que realmente, _de verdade_ , se importava com ele. Ele sonhava que estava perdidamente apaixonado e que os beijos leves colocados em sua nuca e seu ombro indicavam algo além de posse e propriedade.

Esses pensamentos duraram pouco quando Viktor se moveu e o pênis ainda na bunda de Yuuri se contraiu.

Estremecendo, Yuuri mordeu seu lábio para se privar de fazer algum barulho. Pela primeira vez, ele havia tido o controle durante toda a duração do sexo na noite passada. Ele havia montado e cavalgado sobre Viktor, mas tinha se virado. Era muito mais fácil ir até o fim quando ele não tinha que olhar para o homem. Mas depois de ele ter se derramado dentro de Yuuri, Viktor não se retirou de seu corpo. Em vez disso, ele os rolou na cama e se aconchegou ao homem mais novo, seu membro mole ainda confortável em sua bunda. Ele ficou lá dentro a noite toda, Viktor o segurando apertado mesmo em seu sono, então ele não pôde se desvencilhar, não importava como Yuuri se retorcesse.

A bunda de Yuuri doía intensamente pelo constante alargamento, a incapacidade de ficar confortável a noite toda levando a privação de sono. Uma parte dele ainda estava convencida que Viktor havia sacado suas intenções. Que permanecer dentro dele a noite toda era seu jeito de ceder ao seu ato durante o sexo, mas restabelecer esse controle e dominância depois do ocorrido. Mas se Viktor soubesse, ele iria machucá-lo, não iria? Talvez. Yuuri não sabia realmente. Viktor era um enigma que nem mesmo sua família parecia entender completamente. Ele teria considerado tentar testar seus limites pedindo a Viktor para se remover, dizer a ele que aquilo era desconfortável da melhor maneira possível, mas Yuuri pensou melhor, assustado demais para arriscar.

Viktor gemeu atrás dele, os quadris dando uma pequena estocada dentro de Yuuri. Seu pênis estava começando a ficar duro novamente. Estreitando mais os olhos, Yuuri respirou profundamente e começou a se preparar mentalmente para o inevitável. Aquilo estava se tornando mais fácil, embora ainda fosse indesejado. O amasso se tornou mais insistente e não demorou muito para que Viktor estivesse em sua espessura completa esticando suas bordas doloridas. A posição era incrivelmente desconfortável e Yuuri decidiu que se isso ira mesmo acontecer de qualquer forma, ele poderia ditar  _alguma regra_ sobre o ato.

Colocando uma mão sobre Viktor ao redor de seu estômago, ele estreitou o aperto em alerta antes de começar a rolar para cima de seu estômago. Claramente acordado agora, o russo o acompanhou, posicionando-se acima de Yuuri e imediatamente estocando com cuidado, enquanto beijava as omoplatas do japonês. Enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, Yuuri deixou suas pernas abertas, uma falsa indicação de sua disposição diante da situação. Foi o suficiente para agradar Viktor, que zumbiu contra sua pele em apreciação, pois a posição permitia que ele fosse mais fundo.

“Viktor,” Yuuri gemeu contra o travesseiro, algo que ele tinha transformado num hábito forçado, “ _Pozhaluysta_.” Viktor ouvia  _Por favor, Mais_ , mas o que Yuuri sempre queria dizer era  _Por favor, Pare_.

“Deus,” Viktor respirou, colidindo seus quadris com força extra, movendo uma mão para agarrar o cabelo de Yuuri e puxa-lo para trás. “Você sabe o que você faz comigo, Yuuri? Quando você fala assim?”

Ele não estava puxando forte demais, mas a tensão em seu pescoço permaneceu se contrapondo às estocadas, fazendo Yuuri estremecer. A mão livre de Viktor percorreu abaixo os músculos de seus ombros e costas, traçando toda a curva de sua bunda antes de deslizar pela fenda. Seu polegar entrou ao lado de seu pênis, esticando o mais novo ainda mais. Um pequeno grito de dor saiu dos lábios de Yuuri, Viktor propositalmente pressionando a borda para fazer a pele abrir ainda mais. Viktor se ajustou atrás do japonês e de repente suas pernas estavam fechadas, o polegar escorregando mais profundamente e seu ritmo aumentando. Pouco depois, ele estava jorrando sua semente dentro de Yuuri com um grunhido alto.

 _Finalmente_ Viktor saiu de dentro dele, Yuuri suspirando em alívio com a sensação de estar vazio pela primeira vez em horas. O russo beliscou gentilmente a grossa carne de sua bunda e beijou sua pele suada subindo por ela, eventualmente agarrando-o pelo ombro e virando-o para beijá-lo nos lábios. Yuuri ficou chocado ao ver a evidência de seu próprio gozo brilhando em seu estômago. Ele sequer se sentiu ficar duro. Viktor se deitou ao lado dele com um suspiro satisfeito, seus dedos escovando quase amorosamente a franja de Yuuri.

“Você me fez tão feliz nessas últimas semanas, meu Yuuri,” Viktor sorriu, beijando gentilmente o ombro de Yuuri. “Eu tenho algo muito especial planejado para você hoje à noite. Espero que isso te faça tão feliz quanto você tem me feito.”

Especial. Para Viktor, especial poderia ser qualquer coisa desde chupá-lo até lhe trazer rosas. Era uma declaração imprevisível que só deixava Yuuri ainda mais preocupado.

Beijando a bochecha de Yuuri, Viktor jogou as cobertas de volta e se alongou. “Eu tenho alguns preparativos de última hora para lidar. Levarei Mila comigo, mas Georgi ficará feliz em ajudá-lo com seus estudos, tenho certeza.”

Georgi sempre parecia irritado com Yuuri e ele tinha certeza de que o homem seria tudo menos prestativo. Como Yakov, ele preferia não dar a Yuuri qualquer mínima atenção, apesar de ter sido responsável por salvar sua vida. Suspirando, Yuuri balançou as pernas sobre a cama e se contraiu com a dor e a umidade em sua parte traseira. Ele provavelmente sentiria isso por um dia ou dois. Ele podia ouvir a água ligando e logo ele estava forçando-se a diária rotina matinal deles. Era sempre o mesmo; Viktor transaria como quisesse com Yuuri – às vezes um boquete, às vezes apenas umas apalpadas animalescas e às vezes penetração completa – eles tomariam banho e se vestiriam, e então compartilhariam o café-da-manhã. Alguns dias, Viktor permanecia e alguns dias, Viktor saía. Alguns dias, ele retornava exatamente como ele havia saído e alguns dias, ele retornava com manchas carmesins em seu terno de designer com os fechos de prata desgrenhados.

Quando Yuuri puxou o suéter sobre a cabeça, ele imediatamente percebeu que tinha apanhado o suéter _errado_ , as mangas longas passando seus dedos e o colarinho estendendo-se através de um de seus ombros. Era o de Viktor. Antes que ele pudesse tirá-lo, os olhos azuis de Viktor capturaram os dele no espelho, sua boca aberta em um excitado ‘o’.

Posicionando-se atrás dele, Viktor colocou as mãos nos ombros de Yuuri e beijou a pele exposta. “Não o tire.”

Yuuri odiava aquele suéter. Normalmente, ele adorava vestir roupas extra grandes. Elas costumavam lhe dar uma sensação de conforto, especialmente quando fazia um frio tão intenso quanto naquele lugar. Mas aquele suéter... ele cheirava como Viktor. Um constante lembrete de que ele não poderia escapar. Ele não teve muita escolha no assunto e se acomodou em sua cadeira habitual junto ao fogo uma vez que Viktor tinha saído. Parece que houve outra tempestade de neve. Tudo parecia tão escuro na Rússia durante o inverno... o sol forte nunca saía mesmo quando tinham chegado ao final de fevereiro. Parecia o clima perfeito para a situação de Yuuri. É claro, Yuri havia mencionado que este era o pior e mais longo inverno que eles haviam tido em anos. Talvez as coisas devessem começar a aquecer. O Mundial ocorreria em breve…

“Puta que pariu, porco. Não é suficiente ele te foder, mas ainda te faz usar as roupas dele também?” Yuri bufou, abaixando-se nada gracioso no sofá em frente a ele. Era a primeira vez em um tempo que Yuuri podia se recordar de vê-lo sem algum hematoma ou curativo. “Ou,” os olhos verdes de Yuri se iluminaram maliciosamente, “Foi sua decisão?”

Yuuri não respondeu. Georgi mencionou que iria buscar comida. Yuri deve ter perfeitamente cronometrado isso.

“Estou impressionado,” o loiro continuou. “Umas simples palavras em russo e vestir as roupas dele e você o tem caindo aos seus pés e te chamando de _moya zvezda_ ¹ para cada estranho que passa na rua. Eu te disse que isso seria fácil.”

Cerrando as mandíbulas e enrolando furiosamente os dedos ao redor do livro, Yuuri fez uma careta. “E o que eu ganhei com isso?”

Yuri zombou em descrença. “Você tá _brincando_? Ele te trouxe incontáveis presentes que custam dezenas de milhares de rublos e fez as empregadas cozinharem comida específica ao seu gosto. O katsudon não é nada mau, a propósito. O que você tava esperando depois de umas semanas? Sua  _liberdade_?” O riso estridente de Yuri irrompeu através do cômodo. “Não seja tão ambicioso, porco.”

“Eu só, por uma vez, queria acordar uma manhã sem ele _dentro_ mim,” a voz de Yuuri estremeceu com um soluço, os olhos caídos no chão. Ele acidentalmente rasgou a página em que estava.

“Então diga isso a ele.”

“Ele vai se zangar,” Yuuri protestou, tentando engolir de volta as lágrimas, alisando a página como se pudesse de alguma forma juntá-la de volta.

De repente, as mãos de Yuri estavam agarrando seus braços de cada lado, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Yuuri. Arfando em surpresa, o japonês encarou através dos óculos. Yuri levantou uma mão e gentilmente tomou o rosto de Yuuri. “Oh, Viktor, eu sei que você só quer me violar e me foder insensivelmente, mas estou me sentido um pouco cansado. Você acha que nós podemos apenas nos abraçar? Eu só te amo tanto e só quero estar com você assim agora.” Yuri deu um tapinha em sua bochecha antes de se afastar. “Vê? Fácil. Com Viktor, é sempre só fazê-lo pensar que ele está obtendo algo disso.”

Georgi entrou com dois pratos, franzindo fortemente o cenho quando viu Yuri. Eles trocaram uma rápida conversa, Yuuri pegando uma ou duas palavras, com o homem mais velho provavelmente dizendo ao loiro que ele não deveria estar aqui e para sair. Um dia desses, Yuuri perguntaria a Yuri o que exatamente aconteceu entre os dois irmãos para causar tanto desdém. De alguma forma... parecia algo muito importante.

Yuri correu e Georgi colocou o prato de comida na mesa ao lado de Yuuri. “O que ele te disse?”

Não foi preciso muita observação para Yuuri perceber que Georgi era o cão de guarda mais leal de Viktor. Andar cuidadosamente ao redor dele sempre era sempre um dever. “Não foi nada. Foram apenas... comentários pervertidos.” Georgi não pareceu necessariamente acreditar nele, mas desistiu do assunto.

O dia passou em excruciante lentidão. Era mais fácil quando Mila estava por perto porque ela era empenhada, mas Georgi ignorava Yuuri em favor da televisão russa ou de seu próprio laptop. Por mais duro quanto ele havia tentado, Yuuri não conseguiu se concentrar no livro de atividades em seu colo e eventualmente cochilou com Makkachin aos seus pés. Foi difícil dizer qual era a hora do dia em que ele finalmente foi acordado com uma sacudida de seu ombro, mas devia já ser à noite.

“Você deve se juntar ao Viktor para jantar.” Era Yakov, muito para a surpresa de Yuuri.

Yuuri arregalou os olhos sob seus óculos e os endireitou em seu nariz. “Oh... eu deveria me trocar, eu acho.”

“Vá como você está,” ele instruiu firmemente, as rugas crescendo mais definidas em sua carranca. “Você não deve fazer o Vitya esperar.”

“O-ok,” Yuuri fechou seu livro e colocou-o de lado, Makkachin se agitando quando acordou de seu próprio sono. Desenrolando suas pernas de baixo dele, ele ficou de pé, alongando seus braços sobre a cabeça antes de descer pelo corredor. A casa parecia mais silenciosa que o normal e sua inquietação cresceu. Quando ele ficou talvez a dez metros da porta, ele parou em seu caminho. Debaixo de seu pé havia uma pétala de rosa azul que se transformou em uma trilha que levava às portas francesas que fechavam a sala de jantar. O coração de Yuuri estava batendo contra seu peito enquanto ele hesitava em dar um passo à frente e alcançar a maçaneta.

Makkachin passou por ele na sala, cumprimentando seu mestre com a cauda abanando. Viktor estava vestido em um imaculado terno, de pé junto à larga janela que ocupava a maior parte da parede mais distante. A sala tinha um suave brilho laranja emitido pelas quatro velas acesas na mesa. Só estava arrumada para dois. Era essa a surpresa? Certo... ele poderia lidar com isso, provavelmente. No entanto, Yuuri de repente se sentiu muito autoconsciente do enorme suéter e jeans que eles estava vestindo, puxando uma manga em nervosismo. Viktor parecia tão... perfeito.

“Yuuri,” Viktor estendeu uma mão, acenando para ele se aproximar. “Venha aqui.”

Engolindo em seco, Yuuri rodeou o canto da mesa e se aproximou de Viktor na cabeceira. Ele não tinha percebido que estava olhando para o chão até os dedos de Viktor levantarem seu queixo e eles estavam se beijando gentilmente. Yuuri continuou esperando pelo final, mas seus toques eram delicados e suaves feito penas contra sua pele. Viktor empurrou sua franja para o lado antes de puxá-la para trás tirando os cabelos de seu rosto. Exatamente como... quando ele costumava patinar.

Movendo-se para a mesa do buffet à sua esquerda, Viktor pegou o que parecia ser um disco de vinil. “Eu quero que você escute algo.” A capa parecia bem desgastada, como se talvez essa canção particular tivesse sido tocada muitas vezes. Viktor colocou-o no tocador e abaixou a agulha.

Uma melodia suave de piano e clarinete começou a tocar.

_Sento una voce che piange lontano_

_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?_

Os olhos de Yuuri se arregalaram impossivelmente quando a melodia familiar preencheu a sala. Seus joelhos começaram a tremer e ele temia que pudesse entrar em um colapso. Stammi Vicino… aquela tinha sido a música de seu programa livre em sua última temporada. Como... Como Viktor sabia disso? Por que ele tinha essa canção?

Os dedos de Viktor percorreram levemente por toda a madeira de cerejeira do toca discos. “Eu nunca esquecerei a primeira vez que te vi, Yuuri. Você estava tão incrivelmente esplêndido que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Nunca na minha vida eu tinha visto algo tão belo... tão puro. Azul é realmente a sua cor, você não acha?”

Um suspiro trêmulo preencheu o ar, o corpo de Yuuri congelando no lugar onde ele estava. Sochi. Viktor esteve lá. Viktor o tinha visto. Viktor o _queria_ desde o Grand Prix. Todos estes pensamentos começaram a mergulhar em sua cabeça em um destrutivo caos.

“Você tirou meu fôlego, Yuuri,” a voz de Viktor era suave, quase inaudível sobre a música. “Essa música... minha mãe costumava ouvi-la. Ela estudou no exterior na Itália por um tempo e se apaixonou pela ópera. Ela costumava cantá-la para mim quando eu era criança.” Seus dedos se moveram para roçar amorosamente sobre a capa desgastada. “Quando eu vi você patinando essa canção... o seu corpo – ele poderia fazer música mesmo se não houvesse música tocando. Você me lembrou tanto ela... Eu soube então que tinha que ter você.”

Viktor se afastou do toca discos e invadiu o espaço de Yuuri, ambas as mãos movendo-se para tomar o rosto dele nas palmas de suas mãos. “Os juízes foram tolos. Você deveria ter ganhado o ouro. Não havia ninguém que rivalizasse com você no gelo.” Um polegar afagou sua pele. Yuuri pensou que ele poderia parar de respirar. “Eu ouvi que você estava fazendo uma pausa e não iria para o Mundial, mas que retornaria na próxima temporada. Eu fraudei as distribuições para que você tivesse que vir para Rostelecom. Mas... você nunca veio.”

Yuuri choramingou quando as mãos de Viktor aplicaram pressão, seus olhos azuis uma incerta mistura de raiva e tristeza.

“Eu tinha lido que você tinha se _aposentado_ ,” os olhos de Viktor começaram a crescer brilhantes à luz da vela. “Minha linda obra-prima... Eu queria tanto voar para o Japão e te levar embora... mas as relações com a Yakuza não eram boas, você vê. Levou-me _meses_ para consertá-las o suficiente para que nos fosse concedida uma reunião. E então... então eu encontrei esse incrível dançarino que tanto me lembrou de você.” Viktor sorriu, inclinando-se para que seus narizes estivessem roçando. “Imagine meu deleite, meu Yuuri, quando eu descobri no dia seguinte que era você o tempo todo. Você não vê, Yuuri? Era o destino. Nós sempre estivemos fadados a ficar juntos.”

Lágrimas quentes caíram pelas bochechas de Yuuri, reunindo-se em cima das mãos de Viktor. Então era isso. Yuuri estava condenado desde o início. Todas as muretas que ele esteve trabalhando em construir desde sua fracassada tentativa de suicídio vieram desmoronando ao seu redor. Não havia saída. Nunca houve uma saída. Nunca _houve_ uma saída. Suas pernas desabaram sob ele e ele se inclinou para frente diretamente contra o peito de Viktor enquanto chorava mais forte.

“Shh,  _moya_ _lyubov_ ², não chore. Está tudo bem. Nós finalmente estamos juntos,” Viktor sussurrou enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor de Yuuri e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Isso era culpa dele. Tudo isso era culpa _dele_. Se ele tivesse apenas utilizado a música que seu colega havia enviado para ele nada disso nunca teria acontecido. Por quê? Por que ele deixou seu treinador escolher aquela música?!

Viktor estava murmurando algo em russo para ele enquanto sentava Yuuri em uma cadeira vazia e ficou de joelhos em frente a ele. Yuuri recusou-se a olhar para ele, suas mãos tremendo em seu colo. “Nós estamos juntos, Yuuri e você finalmente pode fazer música para mim novamente.”

Algo pesado foi colocado no colo de Yuuri e ele piscou afastando as lágrimas que estavam obstruindo sua visão. Era uma caixa embrulhada. O tamanho... o peso. Poderia…? Mãos trêmulas puxaram a cauda do laço azul e ele se soltou. Cuidadosamente, ele correu os dedos por baixo da fita e rasgou o papel prateado. A caixa era simples e não dava nenhuma indicação do que estava dentro, mas a tampa se soltou facilmente sem algo para mantê-la presa. Yuuri arfou. Dois novos patins de couro preto estavam acolchoados em papel branco, lâminas de ouro brilhando sob a luz das velas.

Yuuri pensou que seu coração poderia ter parado.

“Eu queria guardar isso até depois de comermos, é claro,” Viktor soltou um risinho, como se ele não tivesse quebrado o coração de Yuuri em um milhão de pedaços, “Mas eu suponho que isso não poderia esperar. Há um lago lá atrás. Não é muito grande, mas é sólido. Você quer patinar, Yuuri?”

Os olhos de Yuuri saltaram e se arregalaram, encarando Viktor esperando por algum tipo de sinal de que aquela era apenas alguma piada doente. Ele preferia aguentar ser tomado à força e feito sangrar do que ser enganado sobre isso. “Posso... Você... irá permitir isso?”

“Mas é claro,” Viktor subiu sua mão pela coxa de Yuuri. “É isso, afinal, o que fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você.” Tirando a caixa do colo dele, ele a pôs ao lado e levantou-se. “Que tal adiar o jantar, sim? Isso pode esperar.”

“A-agora?” Yuuri perguntou em surpresa.

“Eu não acho que eu poderia esperar mais um momento,” ele suspirou, tirando os patins da caixa e entregando-os a Yuuri. “Eu irei arranjar para nós alguns casacos e luvas. Está muito frio lá fora.”

Viktor deixou a sala e Yuuri soltou um suspiro que ele estava segurando, agarrando os patins tão forte quanto podia em seu peito. Qual era a _piada_? Viktor realmente pensava que ele poderia tirar tudo de Yuuri, fazê-lo _sofrer_ e então levá-lo para patinar e chamar isso de _amor_? Isso não era amor. Isso era...  _suborno_.

Qualquer controle que Yuuri pensou que ele tivesse foi obliterado.

Um pesado casaco sendo colocado em torno de seus ombros o tirou de seus pensamentos. Viktor pegou os patins e ajudou Yuuri a agasalhar-se, finalizando o visual com um chapéu preto, antes de lhe devolver o presente. “Vamos então. Não é longe.”

Yuuri nunca havia percebido antes, mas a larga janela tinha sido uma porta o tempo o todo, deslizando para o lado para o que era provavelmente um pátio quando não estava enterrado em neve. O ar frio cortava sua pele como uma faca, mas parecia a coisa mais maravilhosa desde o Japão. Era a primeira vez que ele experimentava ar puro desde a vinda para a Rússia. Viktor o conduziu por alguns degraus e um caminho iluminado, as lanternas de relva mal inseridas nas polegadas de neve por onde eles passaram. Makkachin pulava alegremente pela poeira branca. Os altos rangidos sob os sapatos deles ecoavam no silêncio do ar noturno. Yuuri não sabia se seus calafrios eram por causa do frio ou da ansiedade. Talvez ambos.

Fiel à sua palavra, o lago não ficava longe mesmo e Yuuri já podia ver a lisa camada que formava um lençol de gelo intocado. Era pequeno, mas havia espaço suficiente para pelo menos fazer alguns círculos e um giro ou dois. Não era como se ele pudesse fazer muito com tantas roupas. Isso não importava. Apenas um deslize pelo gelo seria suficiente. Havia uma pequena pilha de pedras decorativas que Yuuri limpou e se sentou, chutando os sapatos para fora de seus pés. Serviu perfeitamente. Mesmo através das luvas, seus dedos estavam ficando dormentes e amarrar os patins tornou-se muito mais difícil do que deveria ter sido para sua frustração.

Eventualmente se atrapalhando completamente para ter os pares amarrados e seguros, ele ficou de pé, caminhando cuidadosamente os poucos passos até chegar à beira do gelo. Ele hesitou. O gelo estava realmente congelado e sólido? Seria aquela apenas uma maneira fácil para Viktor acabar com ele se ele caísse ali e se afogasse?... Aquilo importaria mesmo se fosse verdade…? Yuuri deu seu primeiro passo e sua lâmina deslizou através do gelo suavemente. As botas estavam rígidas, mas cederam a cada movimento depois de um pequeno e forçado esforço e Yuuri eventualmente conseguiu fazer alguns cruzamentos.

Ele se sentiu livre.

O vento que ele criou desgrenhou seus cabelos e mordeu furiosamente suas bochechas expostas. Yuuri não poderia se importar menos, girando ao redor de modo que ele estava patinando para trás. Era como se olhar de Viktor estivesse queimando um buraco por todo seu peito, um único dedo em seus lábios enquanto o observava. Estava tudo bem se Viktor pensasse que Yuuri estava patinando para ele, porque ele não estava. Ele estava patinando para si mesmo. Finalmente confortável movendo-se nos novos patins, Yuuri levantou sua perna esquerda e começou um giro. Foi um pouco inseguro, mas ele caiu graciosamente, a perna esquerda estendida atrás dele e os braços levantados para se equilibrar.

Yuuri parou com o som das palmas de Viktor. “Lindo... exatamente como eu me lembro. Nós devemos encontrar um rinque apropriado para você patinar, assim eu poderei vê-lo em toda a sua glória.”

Yuuri não podia ousar criar esperanças.

Segurando uma mão no alto, Viktor acenou para ele. “Venha, está frio demais para ficar aqui fora por muito tempo. Você vai ficar doente.”

Cerrando a mandíbula, Yuuri resistiu ao chamado por um momento antes de finalmente ceder e seguir caminho para encontrar Viktor na borda. Ele não queria deixar o gelo, mas ele estava certo. Ele já podia sentir o frio por percorrendo todo o caminho através de seus ossos. Devia estar vários graus abaixo de congelando. Viktor o ajudou a retirar os patins e voltar para seus sapatos, e eles fizeram o curto caminho de volta para a porta de vidro da sala de jantar.

Logo que eles cruzaram o calor da sala, Viktor estava sobre ele, esmagando os lábios contra os seus. Yuuri podia sentir a dureza rigidez de Viktor em sua coxa.

“Você está tão frio, Yuuri,” Viktor respirou contra ele, enquanto os dedos começavam a desfazer os botões de seu casaco. “Nós devemos te deixar aquecido.”

Yuuri ficou ali, com os membros flacidamente pendurados em seus lados enquanto deixava Viktor remover dele o cachecol, o chapéu e o casaco. Seus olhos castanhos focaram a janela quando o russo beijou seu pescoço com lábios gelados, encarando o gelo onde acabara de estar. É claro... Viktor queria algo em troca depois de sua gentileza. Ele permitiu que a mão em seu ombro o girasse ao redor e o empurrasse contra a mesa, suas palmas se apoiando contra o topo para manter-se ereto. O russo não perdeu tempo em abaixar as calças de Yuuri sobre a curva de sua bunda apenas o suficiente para que ele estivesse exposto.

Um dedo molhado escorregou entre as bochechas de suas nádegas e deslizou diretamente sem resistência.

Yuuri estremeceu com um ofego de surpresa e desconforto. Ele ainda estava muito dolorido e esticado daquela manhã, mas o que diabos havia nos dedos de Viktor?! Não era lubrificante, mas era escorregadio. Yuuri mordeu o lábio e baixou o olhar para o prato situado entre suas mãos, decidindo que era melhor não saber que substância exótica estava ajudando o outro a tesourá-lo. A cabeça do pênis de Viktor circulou sua entrada antes de deslizar para dentro em uma estocada rápida, o impelindo para a borda da mesa onde ele cavou dolorosamente sua pele. Viktor gemeu em seu ombro, os quadris colidindo bruscamente, profundos e firmes, enquanto lhe dizia quão lindo ele havia estado no gelo.

Os olhos de Yuuri pegaram um vislumbre dos patins abandonados através do canto de seu olho e ele pensou que quem sabe, talvez por aquilo, ele poderia ser subornado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NÃO LAMENTEM. Eros Yuuri estará de volta! Ele apenas infortunadamente deu um pequeno passo para trás depois de dar um salto gigante para frente no último capítulo.
> 
>  **Notas das Tradutoras:**  
> [ **Deftones - Hearts/Wires**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJbvSmRuV_w&index=5&list=PLn5wg5YK7Mlp3j8-CMyrSsq8QXul-FcXH)  
>  moya zveda:¹ Minha estrela  
> moya lyubov:² meu amor  
> A nível de curiosidade, a tal substância esquisita da cena final é óleo de cozinha HAUAHAUAH  
> @JunoAlBoo


	8. Now You've Got Something to Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Talvez assim,” Viktor se curvou e sua voz soou como um rosnado suave, “Você pense no que eu sou capaz de lhe fazer em sua próxima tentativa de tirar de mim alguma coisa que eu valorizo. No entanto,” ele envolveu o queixo de Yuri com uma de suas mãos enquanto deslizava por detrás dele, forçando-o a virar a cabeça e olhar para Yuuri que se encolheu sob os olhares dos dois russos sobre ele. “Se ele realmente tivesse morrido naquele dia, você também teria perdido algo precioso, não é mesmo?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos que estiveram pedindo por isso, eu finalmente escrevi: seu capítulo inteiramente na perspectiva do Viktor. Esse capítulo foi bastante difícil de escrever por causa disso. Espero que vocês compreendam e apreciem as pequenas coisas que constam nos detalhes.
> 
> Dito isso, POR FAVOR leia sob a perspectiva do Viktor. Lembre-se de que ele é um narrador não confiável.  
> E como sempre, DESFRUTEM!
> 
> (inclusive eu vou dar uma revisada nisso pela manhã, eu já bebi uns três drinques e não estou processando nem a gramática e nem os erros de digitação muito bem nesse momento)

**Agora Você Tem Pelo Que Morrer**

 

 

Viktor assistia atentamente e com uma expressão séria enquanto o corpo de Yuuri flutuava através do gelo, executando um belo Spread Eagle e transicionando para um Axel triplo. No começo ele ainda parecia um pouco enferrujado, caindo algumas vezes e precisando colocar a mão no gelo durante a aterrissagem, mas isso já era de se esperar. Afinal, já fazia algum tempo. Agora, no entanto, Viktor se certificaria de que Yuuri pudesse patinar sempre que ele assim desejasse. Sempre que _Viktor_ assim desejasse.

“Vitya, eu achei que eu não teria de alertá-lo sobre como isso é uma péssima ideia, mas pelo jeito eu precisarei,” A voz de Yakov soou baixa e estava carregada de cautela, “Exibir esse rapaz em público dessa maneira é perigoso. Alguém pode reconhecê-lo.”

“É quase meia noite, Yakov,” Viktor rejeitou o discurso, sem tirar os olhos de Yuuri. “Não há ninguém além de nós aqui.”

“Pode até ser, mas vale mesmo a pena se arriscar por isso?” O velhote questionou. “Levá-lo a um restaurante ou ao shopping para fazer compras é uma coisa, mas trazer um patinador artístico famoso a uma arena de gelo?”

Viktor ignorou os comentários. “Olhe só, Yakov. Você está vendo como ele se move? É como se eu pudesse ouvir a música que ressona através de seu corpo.” 

“Estou vendo, Vitya,” Yakov exalou um suspiro resignado, conformando-se com o fato de que ele não iria conseguir chegar a lugar algum com aquela conversa. “Ele de fato se move de forma belíssima sobre o gelo. Mas só porque ele é capaz de dançar graciosamente e escolheu patinar com a música da sua mãe, não significa que–”

Em um instante, a mão de Viktor foi parar no rosto enrugado de Yakov, seus dedos apertando seu queixo com tamanha força durante um breve segundo antes dele recuar e seu dedo indicador descansar calmamente sobre a boca do homem. “Pense bem antes de terminar esse raciocínio, Yakov.” O dedo batendo delicadamente contra os lábios rachados dele antes de Viktor abaixar a mão. Embora o rosto do mais velho tenha permanecido estoico, Viktor pode capturar a faísca de medo que dançou em seus olhos. Yakov jamais finalizou a sua sentença.

A porta foi escancarada e três pares de olhos se viraram imediatamente, Yuuri parando em meio a uma pirueta devido ao estrondo causado. Houve um crescente som de saltos batendo contra o chão, uma mulher mais velha vestindo um enorme casaco amarelo estava se aproximando rapidamente dos dois homens que assistiam das bordas do rinque. Ela apoiou-se nos braços de Viktor com delicadeza e se inclinou para beijar suas bochechas.

“Vitya, você parece bem,” ela disse, ignorando Yakov completamente.

“Lilia, o que você está fazendo aqui? Está tarde,” Viktor perguntou, sentindo-se relaxar ao toque dela. 

“Sem mais nem menos você pede para usar o meu rinque no meio da noite e para eu me certificar de que ele estaria completamente vazio. Eu precisava ver por mim mesma a razão,” Ela explicou, subitamente apanhando um vislumbre de Yuuri que havia retornado à sua patinação. Os olhos dela demonstravam surpresa. “Vitya. Aquele é Yuuri Katsuki.”

Viktor soltou um suspiro satisfeito quando Yuuri arqueou suas costas em uma execução belíssima de uma pirueta Biellmann. Maravilhoso. “Sim. É ele.”

Lilia cobriu seus lábios com uma mão, em choque, seus olhos grudados no patinador que se movia no rinque. “Então quando ele desapareceu vários meses atrás, foi por sua causa?” A voz dela saiu baixa e vacilante. “Vitya, o que foi que você fez?”

“Apanhei o que eu queria,” Viktor respondeu, sentindo uma crescente agitação no fundo de seu estômago. Aquilo sempre foi algo que Lilia e Yakov repreenderam ao acolhê-lo quando ele ainda era criança, mas agora _ele_ era o Pakhan. Ele não iria mais tolerar ser tratado como uma criança.

“Vitya, isso esteve por todas as notícias quando aconteceu! A polícia com certeza está procurando por ele!”

“E eu os paguei graciosamente para que eles _não_ procurassem por ele,” A expressão de Viktor se contorceu em desdém, uma de suas mãos se fechando com severidade e descansando abaixo de seu queixo. “Enquanto ele permanecer aqui comigo na Rússia, a polícia irá ignorá-lo.”

“Não desperdice seu tempo tentando colocar algum senso no juízo dele,” Yakov bufou, suas sobrancelhas se juntando em um claro descontentamento diante da situação. “Eu já tentei. Mais de uma vez.”

Lilia desviou seu olhar de Viktor e observou Yuuri aterrissar uma combinação perfeita entre um Toe Loop triplo e um Salchow duplo. “Viktor, Yuuri é bem vindo a patinar após o horário de encerramento o quanto ele desejar, mas vários dos meus estudantes mais velhos e promissores possuem as chaves das instalações. E ocasionalmente, eles ficam aqui até tarde ou vêm à noite para treinar. O que acontece se alguém o vir aqui?”

Viktor se virou para encarar Lilia, levantando uma mão coberta por uma luva e posicionando-a gentilmente na bochecha dela para virar seu rosto em sua direção, acariciando amavelmente a pele flácida. “Minha bela e estimada bailarina. Você e Yakov sabem melhor que ninguém do que eu sou capaz quando contrariado. Ter um de seus pupilos entrando aqui e flagrando Yuuri patinando me faria _muitíssimo_ infeliz.” Trocando a posição de sua mão, as juntas dos dedos de Viktor agora acariciavam a pele de Lilia. “Eu odiaria ter que destruir carreiras tão promissoras.”

Engolindo em seco, Lilia estremeceu sob o toque de Viktor. Posicionando uma mão trêmula sobre o pulso dele, ela forçou um sorriso. “É claro, Vitya. Irei me certificar de que meus alunos saibam que o rinque está proibido após as horas de treino.”

Com um sorriso cordial, Viktor deu um passo para trás. “Sei que irá.”

“Ele poderia ter sido incrível,” Lilia sussurrou quando Yuuri saiu de uma pirueta para uma pose final.

 “Ele _é_ incrível,” Viktor corrigiu, Yuuri olhou para cima e sustentou o olhar de Viktor com os olhos dele. Um fluxo de ar intenso invadiu as suas narinas, uma forte corrente elétrica percorreu seu corpo conforme ele se via hipnotizado por aqueles olhos castanhos acanelados. Ele mal podia esperar até chegar em casa.

Yuuri foi direto para o banho logo que eles retornaram. Viktor se despiu e ficou esperando debaixo das cobertas, com Makkachin aos seus pés enquanto ele conferia alguns e-mails urgentes e mensagens cujas respostas não poderiam esperar até a manhã seguinte. Quando Yuuri finalmente retornou ao quarto deles vestindo uma camiseta de mangas longas que ficava exageradamente grande para o seu tamanho e um par de boxers pretas, Viktor sentiu seu coração parar. Até mesmo daquele jeito ele ficava lindo. Puxando o edredom, Yuuri se enfiou debaixo das camadas de cobertas, seu cabelo molhado respingando por todo seu travesseiro.

A corrente elétrica que Viktor havia sentido no rinque se tornou uma violenta tempestade. Viktor abandou seu celular na mesa de cabeceira e se curvou para tomar os lábios de Yuuri em um beijo, as mãos logo invadindo aquela camiseta larga demais que ele estava vestindo. Céus, Viktor _amava_ aquela barriguinha macia dele.

“Viktor.”

 _Isso._ Viktor exalou um suspiro excitado conforme seus lábios iam trilhando beijos através do pescoço de Yuuri, até ele rolar completamente para cima dele com um de seus joelhos pressionado entre as pernas dele.

“Viktor… por favor.”

Viktor grunhiu, pronto para puxar suas cuecas para baixo e meter-se imediatamente ali dentro do conforto que era Yuuri, mas as mãos de Yuuri estavam _afastando_ ao invés de estarem aproximando e ele se encontrou abrindo seus olhos. Yuuri estava de cenho franzido, mas ele imediatamente desviou seu olhar de Viktor assim que os olhos deles se encontraram. Seria possível... Seria possível que Yuuri estaria _rejeitando_ ele? Viktor sentiu seu maxilar enrijecer e seus dedos agarrarem os lençóis em irritação.

“Viktor, eu – eu sinto muito,” Yuuri desculpou-se, sua voz ecoando em um tom oprimido demais em meio ao enorme quarto, “Eu só... Eu estou tão cansado de ter treinado tanto...”

Oh. Viktor relaxou, beijando a testa de Yuuri. “Oh, _lyubov moya,_ claro que você está. Fazia tanto tempo que você não patinava daquele jeito e eu vi como estavam os seus pés antes de você deitar. Irei ajudá-lo a colocar algumas bandagens pela manhã. Você deve ter se excedido.”

Yuuri sorriu, tão contente e aliviado por Viktor ser tão compreensivo. Viktor envolveu seus braços ao redor do torso de Yuuri e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito com um suspiro satisfeito. Sempre haveria a manhã seguinte, é claro. Não havia necessidade de se preocupar com uma noite perdida. Eles teriam toda a eternidade.

Viktor sentiu Yuuri traçar um caminho pelas suas costas com uma mão, parando em seus cabelos, seus dedos massageando gentilmente seu couro cabeludo. Com um ofego surpreso, o coração de Viktor inundou-se de calor ao sentir a familiaridade daquele gesto. Ser abraçado daquela maneira... aquela era exatamente a mesma maneira que a sua mãe costumava embalá-lo em seus braços. Com os lábios trêmulos, Viktor se curvou e se agarrou a Yuuri o máximo que ele podia. _Yuuri, como eu poderia viver sequer mais um momento sem você?_ Suspirando, Viktor sentiu-se cair no sono aos poucos acalentado pelo abraço e pelos toques gentis de Yuuri.

Quando Viktor acordou na manhã seguinte, ele percebeu que pouco havia se movido durante a noite. Ele havia se posicionado um pouco acima de Yuuri e seu rosto estava encaixado na curva do pescoço dele, no lugar de ter permanecido deitado em seu peito como quando ele pegou no sono, mas suas pernas ainda estavam entrelaçadas. Rolando sobre suas costas, ele esticou um de seus braços soltando um suspiro satisfeito e uma das mãos de Viktor acabou repousando sobre a coxa exposta de Yuuri. O rapaz soltou um gemido agoniado e se encolheu assustado.

Ofegando, Yuuri acordou imediatamente, seus olhos arregalados em pânico como se ele fosse um animal assustado. “Eu – Eu não tive a intenção. E só que... Eu só estou… dolorido.”

“Ah, pobrezinho do meu Yuuri,” A expressão de Viktor contraiu-se em preocupação por Yuuri estar machucado. “Eu disse que você deve ter se excedido. Espere um instante. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.” Jogando as cobertas para o lado, e incomodando Makkachin, Viktor se deslocou até o banheiro, vasculhando através dos itens em seu armário até encontrar o que buscava. Era um óleo que servia especificamente para relaxar os músculos. Retornando à cama ele engatinhou sobre o colchão até ficar em cima de Yuuri, com uma perna de cada lado, puxando as cobertas para deixá-lo exposto. Abrindo a tampa do frasco, ele aplicou uma quantia generosa em suas mãos e as deslizou pela coxa torneada.

Yuuri ofegou e imediatamente mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando reprimir o gemido que tentava escapar. Ah, mas como Viktor queria ouvir aqueles gemidos. Seus dedos começaram a massagear a pele, tentando trabalhar nos nós e na tensão dos músculos. Quando seus dedos esbarraram pela cicatriz na parte interna da coxa esquerda de Yuuri, ele esfregou de leve o polegar sobre a pele sensível. Ainda agora, era como se aquela faca estivesse sendo torcida no próprio coração de Viktor. Mas Yuuri estava vivo e pertencia a ele.

Gemidos contidos preenchiam o ar, mas aquilo não era suficiente. Viktor queria ouvi-lo. Ele queria que o quarto fosse preenchido por uma explosão de gemidos descontrolados. Sua mão direita alcançou logo abaixo da barra das boxers de Yuuri e ele puxou o membro quente para fora, o óleo fazendo com que fosse muito mais fácil manuseá-lo. Yuuri finalmente deixou escapar abertamente um alto gemido, jogando a cabeça para trás em seu travesseiro. Lambendo os lábios em excitação, Viktor continuou estimulando-o com a mão direita e massageando a coxa dele com a outra mão.

“Está gostoso assim, Yuuri?” Viktor respirou fundo, seu punho torcendo na base e finalmente o mais jovem estava enrijecendo em sua mão. Viktor podia sentir as calças de seu pijama de flanela ficando mais apertadas ao redor de sua própria ereção. Yuuri lançou um de seus braços sobre seu rosto, movendo seus quadris para cima e de encontro com os movimentos de Viktor. “Céus, Yuuri. Você tem noção? Você tem noção do que você faz comigo?”

Em um certo ponto, ele não pôde mais segurar e parou de massagear a perna de Yuuri para alcançar seu próprio membro, estimulando a si mesmo com a outra mão. Fechando os olhos, ele deixou sua cabeça pender para trás e seus lábios entreabrirem quando ele esfregou mais depressa, o óleo em contato com a sua pele produzindo um obsceno som úmido conforme seus movimentos foram tornando-se mais precisos. Yuuri gozou antes, apoiando-se debaixo de Viktor e choramingando baixinho quando o jato branco atingiu seu peito e seu suéter. Empurrando suas calças para baixo, ele se curvou sobre Yuuri e gozou alguns momentos depois com um grunhido grave, tendo seu próprio sêmen misturado ao de Yuuri sobre o estômago dele.

Voltando a se sentar sobre seus calcanhares, Viktor abandonou um suspiro saciado, movendo a mão que se encontrava ao redor de si mesmo e retornando às pernas de Yuuri. “Se sente melhor agora? Mais relaxado?” Yuuri ofereceu apenas um curto movimento de sua cabeça, claramente em êxtase após o seu orgasmo. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas sob o toque de seus dedos. Com uma risadinha, ele recuou, “Prepararei um banho de banheira para nós. Acho que você não conseguiria ficar de pé se tentássemos o chuveiro.”

Eles ficaram por tanto tempo sob a água que suas peles começaram a enrugar, Yuuri com as costas apoiadas no peito de Viktor enquanto ele lavava e escovava seus cabelos alegremente. As últimas vinte e quatro horas fizeram Viktor tão feliz que ele acreditava que seu coração poderia literalmente saltar para fora de seu peito. Era um fato que estava sempre presente nas entrevistas e artigos sobre Yuuri que ele era um homem tímido, mas ele estava _finalmente_ se abrindo para Viktor. Ele estava se permitindo sentir o amor de Viktor.

Eles se vestiram, Viktor em seu terno prensado como de costume e Yuuri em um suéter confortável, porém caro. De certa forma, ternos não eram muito adequados para o dia-a-dia. Embora Viktor tenha feito uma nota mental de que ele deveria encomendar um terno para uma ocasião muito especial. Yuuri ficaria _deveras_ divino em um.

Viktor pediu para que o café da manhã fosse servido no quarto deles, Yuuri ainda estava se recuperando de suas atividades logo pela manhã. Era uma visão tão bela que Viktor não queria compartilhar com ninguém mais. Eles comeram, Viktor comentou com Yuuri sobre as atividades que ele teria de realizar durante o dia. Ele iria poder ficar em casa, mas teria diversas ligações e e-mails para enviar em seu escritório. Ao menos ali, ele poderia ter seu Yuuri próximo.

Ainda assim, era uma tortura tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão inacessível ao longo do dia. Por mais que ele quisesse passar horas beijando-o, ele tinha compromissos e negócios para lidar. Aquilo só era suportável porque ele podia olhar para Yuuri durante as ligações, suas sobrancelhas juntas enquanto ele se encontrava absorto em seus pensamentos atrás das grossas armações de seus óculos, estudando russo. De vez em quando, Viktor fazia alguma pergunta simples em russo. Yuuri geralmente respondia corretamente. Ele era um estudante bastante sagaz.

Chegou o horário do almoço e logo ele passou, houve uma folga em suas obrigações. Era um momento tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Yuri estava de volta a São Petersburgo já fazia alguns dias. Georgi confirmou que ele estava em casa naquele dia. Enviando uma mensagem breve para que Georgi apanhasse seu irmão, ele aguardou. Ele queria fazer aquilo naquele momento. Na frente de Yuuri. Para passar uma mensagem bastante _clara._

“Você queria me ver, _Pakhan_?” Yuri questionou irreverente, ele estava vestindo um moletom de capuz horrendo com um padrão de pele de tigre sobre sua camisa social.

Viktor era bastante exigente sobre a forma como as pessoas em sua organização se vestiam. É claro que Yuri sabia disso, mas, como sempre, ele sentia a necessidade de provocar os limites de Viktor sempre que havia uma chance. Respirando fundo, Viktor apenas sorriu e acenou para que ele se aproximasse. Não, esse era o _seu_ momento. Era a sua vez de _provocar._ “Por onde você esteve ultimamente, Yura? Eu estava com saudades.”

Yuri soltou uma risada debochada, suas sobrancelhas se juntando em irritação. “Ah, tá. Corta essa. O que você quer?”

 Sorrindo, Viktor ficou de pé atrás de sua mesa e a contornou em passos lentos até parar em frente de Yuri. Ele pôde perceber quando Yuuri levantou o rosto desviando a atenção de seus estudos para ele com um olhar curioso, mas seu russo ainda não estava nem próximo de ser suficiente para que ele pudesse entender a conversa. E ele nem gostaria, não com o que estava por vir. Ficando frente a frente com seu irmão, Viktor levantou uma mão, tocando sua bochecha com uma de suas juntas, o gesto fez com que Yuri se esquivasse em repulsa. “Eu sei que você continua visitando Almaty, Yura.”

Bufando, Yuri empinou o nariz. “E daí? Eu estive usando o seu cartão de crédito para pagar as passagens. Não é como se eu estivesse tentando muito manter isso em segredo. E o que isso importa? Não é como se você estivesse me dando coisas pra fazer ultimamente.”

“Bem, você parece estar deveras ocupado _dando_ pra alguém, pelo que posso perceber,” Viktor murmurou, cercando Yuri lentamente. Aquilo finalmente conseguiu arrancar dele a reação esperada. “Mande meus cumprimentos ao Otabek da próxima vez que você o vir, sim? Oh,” Viktor estagnou seus movimentos, posicionando um dedo contra seus lábios com uma falsa expressão de surpresa. “Eu esqueci. Você provavelmente não irá vê-lo novamente.”

“O quê?!” Os olhos de Yuri expandiram, uma mistura de ódio e mágoa. “O que você está pretendendo fazer com ele?!”

“Oh, nada,” Viktor assegurou com um gesto displicente. “Otabek é um acessório valioso demais para matá-lo só para que eu possa te provar alguma coisa. Eu possuo métodos muito mais eficientes para isso. Como te proibir de vê-lo novamente.”

“Você não pode fazer isso!” Yuri gritou e havia uma pequena indicação de lágrimas se formando.

Finalmente. Ele havia encontrado algo para feri-lo. “Talvez assim,” Viktor se curvou e sua voz soou como um rosnado suave, “Você pense no que eu sou capaz de lhe fazer em sua próxima tentativa de tirar de mim alguma coisa que eu valorizo. No entanto,” ele envolveu o queixo de Yuri com uma de suas mãos enquanto deslizava por detrás dele, forçando-o a virar a cabeça e olhar para Yuuri que se encolheu sob os olhares dos dois russos sobre ele. “Se ele realmente tivesse morrido naquele dia, você também teria perdido algo precioso, não é mesmo?”

O corpo todo de Yuri pareceu congelar sob o toque de Viktor. “... do que você tá falando?”

“Mesmo eu tendo deixado uma ordem especificamente clara de que não queria você perto do Yuuri, eu fui informado que você tem se aproximado dele com bastante frequência, Yura,” Viktor mencionou, seus braços deslizando pelo tórax de Yuri para trazê-lo mais próximo. “Você sempre quis tudo que era meu, mesmo quando você era uma criança.”

“Você tá louco!” Yuri exclamou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Viktor, mas sem muito sucesso. Havia um tremor um sua voz. 

Viktor abriu um largo sorriso, obrigando Yuri a olhar para Yuuri novamente. “Eu não posso te culpar. Olha só pra ele. Ele é a coisa mais bela de todo o planeta. Especialmente quando ele está dançando sobre o gelo. Você não acha? Ou foi apenas uma mera coincidência você ter assistido todos os vídeos de patinação da época em que ele ainda competia?” Viktor finalmente podia farejar o medo que estava emanando de Yuri e ele respirou fundo, saboreando aquilo. “Ele nunca será seu, é claro, mas eu posso ser caridoso. Eu decidi retirar a minha ordem de te manter afastado dele.” Os lábios de Viktor se moveram, pairando sobre a orelha de Yuri. “Ao invés disso, você irá passar cada momento com ele sabendo que você _nunca_ poderá tê-lo.”

Rindo, Viktor libertou seu irmão e deixou que ele ficasse ali parado em choque enquanto estendia uma mão para Yuuri. “Yuuri! Meu belo Yuuri. Eu estava apenas dizendo ao Yura aqui que acredito que possamos todos colocar nossas diferenças de lado sobre o que aconteceu. Foi tudo um grande mal entendido e Yuri adoraria se desculpar auxiliando-o em seus estudos e lhe fazendo companhia quando eu não estiver por aqui. Isso não é maravilhoso?” Envolvendo os braços ao redor de Yuuri, Viktor o puxou para cima e guiou seus lábios, tomando-os em um beijo.

Era impossível que toda vez que Viktor tocava em Yuuri, ele podia sentir as chamas em suas veias, mas ainda assim, o impossível continuava acontecendo. O sabor de Yuuri era tão viciante que Viktor sentia que poderia se afogar nele e ainda não seria suficiente. Interrompendo o beijo, ele lançou um olhar para o corpo trêmulo de Yuri por cima de seu ombro. “Oh, você pretende ficar e assistir, então?” Yuri se apressou em sair dali, batendo a porta atrás dele. Uma tempestade de satisfação inundou o coração de Viktor.

Esfregando a ponta de seu nariz na bochecha de Yuuri, ele abandonou um suspiro frustrado. “Eu gostaria de poder devastá-lo imediatamente do jeitinho que você merece, meu Yuuri, mas infelizmente não temos tempo suficiente para isso.” Levantando Yuuri pela cintura, ele o colocou sobre sua mesa. “Será que você irá conseguir me perdoar, _lyubov moya_?”

Yuuri estava com os olhos voltados para baixo e sua mão estava descansando gentilmente sobre a gravata de Viktor. “Você vai... Você vai compensar isso depois, não vai?”

Viktor abandonou um suspiro cheio de promessas, sorrindo. “Mas é claro.”

Yuuri permaneceu em silêncio por vários momentos antes de enroscar seus dedos ao redor da gravata de Viktor e _puxá-lo._ Seus olhos fixados diretamente nos de Viktor. “Não. Eu quero mais do que só você. Eu… Eu quero algo.”

Viktor sentiu seu coração parar de bater em seu peito devido à sua surpresa e à pura _luxúria_ que se instalou nele por conta do que havia acabado de ocorrer. Os olhos de Yuuri estavam cheios de desejo e sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Quem era esse novo Yuuri cheio de coragem? “Como o quê, Yuuri? Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que você quiser.”

O maxilar de Yuuri tencionou, seus olhos estreitos enquanto ele parecia pensar. “Algo... _krasivaya_.”

Viktor precisou reunir todas as suas forças para não perder totalmente a sua compostura, abaixar suas calças e curvar Yuuri sobre a mesa naquele mesmo instante. Aquilo era demais para ele. “Oh, Yuuri... Não existe nada mais _krasivaya_ que você. Mas… É claro. Eu vou trazer algo belo e maravilhoso. Você merece apenas o que há de mais sublime.” Com um suspiro pesaroso, ele beijou Yuuri uma última vez. “Makkachin gostaria de um passeio. Eu preciso tratar de alguns assuntos por aqui que eu preferiria que você não estivesse presente.”

Yuuri assentiu em um silêncio resignado, descendo da mesa e chamando Makkachin para acompanhá-lo, ele abriu e fechou as portas do escritório da forma mais sutil que ele podia. Com um grunhido decepcionado, Viktor afundou em sua cadeira de couro. Era difícil ter que se separar de Yuuri, mas havia alguns assuntos que era melhor que fossem tratados a sós. Houve uma batida suave na porta e Georgi entrou.

“Yuri está furioso,” ele informou, casualmente sentando-se na cadeira oposta a Viktor do outro lado da mesa. “Ele está quebrando coisas.”

“Então ele terá de pagar por elas,” Viktor respondeu com simplicidade. “Bom saber que eu atingi um _ponto sensível._ Já não era sem tempo para ele compreender qual é a sensação.”

Como sempre, a expressão de Georgi era indecifrável. Era isso que Viktor mais gostava nele. “Você acha prudente, Pakhan? Deixar Yuuri e Yura juntos? Sozinhos? E se você estiver errado e ele não estiver nem aí pro Yuuri? Ele pode muito bem tentar machucar ele de novo. Eu não vou pegar leve se você se magoar outra vez, Pakhan.”

Viktor deslizou seus dedos de forma displicente através da pilha de papéis sobre sua mesa. Georgi era o mais leal de seus homens. O mais destemido. O mais digno de confiança. “A essa altura, Yuri não irá tentar me provocar mais do que ele já fez. Eu tirei dele a sua única forma de escapar.”

Georgi respirou fundo, ele não estava convencido. “Talvez sim... Mas Pakhan... E se você estiver certo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas das tradutoras:
> 
> **[Now You've Got Something to Die For - Lamb Of God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2skAp_bRwT8) **
> 
> _lyubov moya:_ meu amor
> 
>  _krasivaya:_ belo, lindo
> 
> @gold_on_ice


	9. Set to Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri caminhou para dentro da enorme mansão de braços dados com Viktor, agarrando-o como se ele fosse uma rede de proteção. Mal eles adentraram a casa cheia de mafiosos e a única pessoa que todos temiam era Viktor. Imediatamente ao olhá-lo, Yuuri notou que todos ao redor deles começaram a cochichar um com o outro em várias línguas diferentes. O tom do lugar inteiro pareceu mudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não posso ACREDITAR o quão grande esse capítulo está! Caramba! Eu realmente não estava preparada para isso quando eu decidi os eventos desse capítulo! PHEW.  
> Este capítulo é um tanto "divertido" e "alegre" na medida do possível, então apreciem, apesar de haverem algumas percepções sombrias que tornam as coisas misturadas aqui ainda piores.

**Destinado a Falhar**

 

 

Não havia hematomas ou fraturas marcando a pele de Yuri após o encontro com Viktor, mas Yuuri sabia que Viktor tinha dito algo que o machucou interiormente. Como prometido, Yuri ficou com ele no momento em que Viktor se ausentou por negócios na manhã seguinte, mas ele não estava tão comunicativo como sempre. Ao invés disso, o loiro parecia como se estivesse constantemente prestes a chorar enquanto encarava seu telefone.

Yuuri ponderou por um bom tempo se ele deveria ou não perguntar, mas tanto silêncio vindo do jovem Yuri estava insuportável. Caso fosse Georgi, teria sido bem-vindo, mas isso ainda era bem estranho. “ _Chto sluchilos'?¹_ ”

“ _Zatknis'_.²” Yuri sibilou em resposta, sem mover seus olhos verdes da tela do aparelho.

Bem, pelo menos sua atitude não havia sofrido com o que aconteceu. Aquela foi uma frase que Yuuri tinha certeza de ter tomado nota mais cedo, sabendo que ela seria dirigida a ele frequentemente. “Desculpe, eu apenas pensei-,”

Yuri ergueu o olhar para ele dessa vez. “Oh, desculpe, talvez seu russo ainda seja uma porcaria e você não entendeu isso. Eu disse,  _cale a porra da boca._ Eu posso ter que ficar aqui e ser sua babá, mas eu não tenho que te escutar. Entendeu?”

Antes, Yuuri teria recuado, mas Yuri o tinha ensinado todo esse tempo a aguentar sozinho. A lutar de volta. “Pra alguém que quer algo de mim, você certamente não está se ajudando muito, não é?”

Jogando o telefone na almofada, Yuri se debruçou ameaçadoramente. “Oh, olha quem finalmente criou coragem. Tarde. Demais. Você levou tanto tempo pra parar de ser um maricas e agora eu estou fodidamente  _miserável_ por causa disso! Então me desculpe se eu realmente não dou a mínima pra você agora.”

“Eu estou tentando!” Yuuri gritou, as mãos trêmulas se enrolavam em um punho. Deus, ele estava  _tentando._ Ele estivera aterrorizado nas duas noites anteriores ao voltar do rinque e recusar os avanços de Viktor. Mesmo depois de Viktor ter se acomodado contra seu peito e não ter mostrado insistência, suas mãos ainda tremiam enquanto ele acariciava as madeixas prateadas. Foi pouco, mas mesmo assim, ainda foi uma vitória no final. Isso lhe despertou a coragem para agarrar a gravata de Viktor e praticamente  _pedir_ por sexo no dia seguinte quando ele o mandou embora do escritório. Felizmente, Viktor estava cansado demais naquela noite para fazer muita coisa. Yuuri havia tido sorte. O novo e caro relógio de marca em seu pulso era apenas mais uma prova de que ele estava progredindo.

“Se esforce mais,” Yuri rosnou e sentou de volta no sofá. “Conserte as coisas. Se você quer voltar para as minhas boas graças, então conserte o que Viktor fez comigo.”

“Como eu posso consertar algo do qual não sei nada a respeito?” Yuuri cuspiu. “Eu não faço ideia do que ele te disse no escritório. Diabos, eu nem sei por que ele te odeia em primeiro lugar!”

Yuri sorriu. Isso enviou um calafrio pela espinha de Yuuri, esmagando a chama que tinha momentaneamente acendido dentro dele. “Você quer saber por que Viktor me odeia? Certo. Viktor me odeia porque o cuzão do nosso pai traiu a mãe dele com a minha. Viktor me odeia porque a mãe dele ficou tão deprimida com isso que se matou na frente dele quando ele tinha nove anos. Viktor me odeia porque eu me pareço exatamente com o nosso velho e lembro ele cada maldita vez que Viktor olha pra mim. E agora, aquele psicopata filho da puta acha que estou apaixonado por você e me proibiu de ver a única pessoa com quem eu realmente me importo! Isso responde a sua pergunta?!”

Oh. Deus. Os dedos de Yuuri cobriram a metade inferior de seu rosto enquanto ele tentava processar tudo que Yuri tinha acabado de contar. A mãe de Viktor. Então foi por isso que ele reagiu particularmente quando Yuuri o segurou como sua própria mãe fazia em Hasetsu. Ele tinha apenas nove anos? Que coisa horrível para alguém ter que presenciar, mesmo alguém como Viktor. Foi por isso que ele ficou assim…? Tão louco?  “Por que Viktor pensa que você... me ama?”

“Porque ele é a porra de um paranoico que pensa que qualquer um que te olhe tanto vai roubar você dele,” Yuri respondeu com palavras cheias de ódio. “Ainda não percebeu? Esse é o tipo de poder que você tem sobre ele e você nem mesmo usa isso!”

“Certo,” Yuuri fechou o livro com força e o pôs de lado, os olhos castanhos escuros e presos em Yuri. “Tudo bem. Eu consertarei as coisas entre você e Viktor. Eu vou fazê-lo te deixar em paz. Mas, então eu quero algo em troca.” Yuri abriu exageradamente os braços e as mãos, um convite para Yuuri continuar. “Eu quero que você me ajude a escapar.”

Yuri jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. “Então Viktor poderia me matar assim que você escapasse? Isso não soa como uma troca justa para mim, Katsudon. Eu já te disse uma vez: escapar não é uma opção. Você teve sua chance naquela vez.”

Por mais que ele tentasse se segurar, Yuuri não pôde deixar de soltar um lamento frustrado, lágrimas se acumulando no canto de seus olhos. “Então por que eu me incomodaria de ajudar você!?”

“Porque,” Yuri cruzou as pernas, “Eu posso te ensinar como ser um bom menino e livre ao mesmo tempo. Ter Viktor em suas mãos é uma coisa, mas saber como usá-lo é outra. Você quer patinar de novo, não quer? Competitivamente?”

“Viktor nunca permitiria isso,” Yuuri arguiu.

“Claro que permitiria,” Yuri contestou. “Você só tem que saber como pedir. Você seria russo, agora, e patinaria por nosso país. Você teria que aprender a manter sua boca fechada durante as entrevistas. Quando te perguntarem sobre o que aconteceu no ano anterior, você simplesmente dá de ombros e diz que precisou fazer uma pausa. Próxima pergunta.”

Ele iria? Viktor realmente permitiria isso? E Yuuri poderia mesmo fazer isso? Ele nunca foi um bom mentiroso. Você simplesmente não desaparece e muda sua cidadania sem nenhuma razão. Haveria tantas perguntas. Mas... se ele tivesse mesmo essa chance. “... Certo. Eu afastarei Viktor de você e em troca você me ajuda a conseguir tudo que eu quero além da minha liberdade.”

Yuri sorriu largamente, os olhos verdes sombrios. “Fechado.”

Um suspiro de alívio deixou sua boca, mas algo ainda o incomodava na parte de trás de sua mente. Uma pergunta que ele precisava fazer. “Yuri... se Viktor... se ele morresse, isso faria de você o Pakhan, não faria?”

Um indício de risada deixou os lábios do russo. “Não se permita agarrar-se a essa ideia, Katsudon. Não tem jeito de você ser capaz de matar Viktor, e mesmo se você o fizesse, você não passaria por Yakov e Georgi vivo. Se Viktor se for, eles não vão ligar se você está morto ou não.”

“N-não! Não! Isso não é,” Yuuri engoliu em seco. “Eu só quero dizer... não é isso que você realmente quer? Por que  _você_ não... sabe, tentou?”

Yuri ficou em silêncio por um momento, batendo preguiçosamente seu pé no ar. “Quem disse que eu não tentei?”

Oh. Yuuri desviou o olhar, embaraçado que ele pensou mesmo em perguntar isso. “Se... se isso acontecer, entretanto, você me deixaria ir?”

Outra risada. “Claro, Katsudon. Eu te deixaria ir. Tenho certeza absoluta de que não quero meu pau na sua bunda.”

Yuuri podia sentir seu coração pular.

De esperança.

/*/

“Isso é pra você,” Mila depositou algo no colo de Yuuri.

Yuuri apanhou o objeto. Era um passaporte russo. Com olhos arregalados, ele abriu e havia uma foto dele mesmo com o nome Yuuri Nikiforov impresso em preto. “Um passaporte? Por que nós precisamos disso?”

“Nós estamos indo para Milão!” Ela sorriu radiante.

Yuri fez uma careta, “Ugh. Os Crispino de novo? Eles já não fizeram festas o suficiente? Um monte de pessoas sentadas numa mesa, nervosas e com o dedo no gatilho, até alguém fazer o primeiro disparo..”

“Não se preocupe, Yura, você vem também!”

“Não vou!” Yuri rosnou, segurando seu celular mais firmemente. “Eu odeio a Itália, e odeio aquela família!”

Yuuri apontou para si mesmo em confusão. “Mas por que eu vou?”

Mila sorriu largamente e esgueirou seus braços ao redor de Yuuri pelas costas. “Porque, esse é seu primeiro trabalho para a família.”

“O quê?!” Os dois Yuris exclamaram em uníssono.

“Essas festas são uma forma de cair nas graças de Viktor. Ele controla a maior parte da Eurásia, mas ele faz isso por sempre estar um passo adiante. Recebemos informações de que o tal Michele, o Don da família Crispino, tem documentos com várias das rotas de carregamentos ilegais deles. Viktor quer essa informação,” Mila explicou.

“M-mas, como eu posso conseguir isso?” Yuuri questionou nervosamente. Isso era tão cedo! E demandava muita responsabilidade!

Mila riu, “Seduzindo ele, é claro.”

Yuuri quase se sufocou em sua própria respiração. “Eu pensei que esse era o seu trabalho?!”

“Tch, essa bruxa não é o tipo do Michele,” Yuri sibilou.

Oh. Deus. “Eu não posso. De nenhuma maneira eu posso fazer isso.”

Mila lhe deu um confortante tapinha na bochecha. “Não se preocupe, amor, eu te darei um curso intensivo na arte da sedução e estarei no seu ouvido durante a festa toda para te guiar nisso. Eu ouvi que ele fica afobado com qualquer tipo de atenção, então não deverá ser tão difícil.”

“Isso vai ser um grande desastre que eu mal posso esperar pra ver,” Yuri bufou e voltou a dar atenção ao seu telefone.

O voo para Milão foi relativamente curto, principalmente em comparação aos que Yuuri pegara quando competia fora do Japão. Principalmente porque Viktor tinha previsivelmente pago a primeira classe para todos eles - incluindo Yuri para sua surpresa. Sem qualquer tipo de música ou laptop para entretê-lo, ele se concentrou em dormir, embora ele só tivesse conseguido cochilar quando eles começaram a aterrissar. Havia muita coisa passando em sua mente. Muita ansiedade sobre o que ele teria que fazer naquela noite.

Mila tinha lhe dado algumas instruções, e como prometido, deram-lhe uma escuta para usar ao longo da noite. Mas, mesmo assim, ele mal pôde ser capaz de seduzir Viktor em uma noite qualquer e agora ele deveria seduzir alguém que ele sequer conhecia. Yuri provavelmente tinha razão de que aquilo seria um completo desastre.

O hotel em que eles se registraram era maior e mais ostensivo do que qualquer um que Yuuri já havia ficado antes. O banheiro em si parecia maior do que a maioria dos quartos de hotel e a cama podia razoavelmente encaixar quatro pessoas, provavelmente. Eles almoçaram tarde num café descendo a rua, Viktor e Mila conversavam alegremente enquanto Yuri ficou em silêncio com uma permanente careta em seu rosto. Quando o sol começou a se por, Viktor e Yuuri vestiram-se com seus smokings. Viktor os comprara especificamente para o evento da noite e Yuuri não conseguia se lembrar de uma vez em que se sentiu mais desconfortável. Aquilo custara mais do que todo o seu guarda-roupa combinado. Yuri parecia mal arrumado, provavelmente de propósito, e Mila usava um provocante vestido azul que mostrava completamente suas costas.

Yuuri caminhou para dentro da enorme mansão de braços dados com Viktor, agarrando-o como se ele fosse uma rede de proteção. Mal eles adentraram a casa cheia de mafiosos e a única pessoa que todos temiam era Viktor. Imediatamente ao olhá-lo, Yuuri notou que todos ao redor deles começaram a cochichar um com o outro em várias línguas diferentes. O tom do lugar inteiro pareceu mudar.

“Ah, Viktor Nikiforov! Bem-vindo!”

Ao erguer o olhar para as escadas, Yuuri facilmente descobriu a quem pertencia a voz com sotaque que tinha acabado de falar. Sua pele era bronzeada, e seu cabelo castanho claro. Uma bela mulher com longos cabelos negros e que usava um vestido violeta segurava seu braço enquanto eles desciam.

“Esses são Michele e sua irmã, Sara,” Mila se inclinou e sussurrou para Yuuri.

Yuuri podia sentir seu nervosismo começar a crescer exponencialmente à medida que o Don e sua irmã se aproximavam deles. Viktor o soltou momentaneamente para abraçar Michele e trocar beijos na bochecha. Rapidamente, Yuuri tornou a apanhar seu braço depois dos cumprimentos, lembrando o que Mila tinha lhe dito no dia anterior.

 _“Todos têm inveja de Viktor. Eles querem ser ele, e querem o que ele tem. Faça Michele ter inveja de Viktor por ter você. Faça-o querer ter você em_ seu  _braço. Dê-lhe pequenos olhares para atrair seu interesse, e então volte a dar toda a sua atenção para Viktor até Michele começar a implorar por isso.”_

Seus olhos se prenderam aos do italiano, e Yuuri pôde ouvir um pequeno ofego deixar os lábios do outro. Sua encarada durou mais alguns segundos antes que ele desviasse o olhar e sorrisse para Viktor. “Viktor, você não vai me apresentar?” Aninhou-se perto do braço do russo e ouviu Mila sussurrar um suave ‘ótimo’ em seu ouvido.

“Ah, que rude da minha parte,  _moya_   _lyubov,_ ” Viktor se desculpou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. “Michele, esse é Yuuri.”

Michele estendeu a mão, pedindo a de Yuuri. O japonês hesitou, certificando-se de dar à mão um olhar de questionamento antes de finalmente aceitá-la. Um beijo casto foi colocado contra sua pele. “Yuuri... é um grande prazer conhecê-lo. Essa é minha irmã, Sara.” Ele soltou sua mão e puxou sua irmã firmemente para o lado dele.

 _“Ciao³,”_ ela sorriu, seus olhos cintilando na luz.

“Eu espero que você aproveite a festa como sempre, Viktor. Eu trouxe apenas os melhores espumantes e vinhos para você ter o prazer de degustar,” disse Michele.

“Você nunca me deixa desapontado,” Viktor respondeu e apanhou uma taça de espumante de uma garçonete que passava por eles.

Yuuri pôde ver o peito de Michele praticamente crescer de orgulho com o elogio. “Você me informará se há algo que você precise, não é?”

“É claro,” Viktor prometeu tomando um gole do líquido.

Michele assentiu rapidamente em confirmação e levou Sara para cumprimentar outros convidados. Yuuri deu uma boa olhada em torno do salão, tentando assimilar todos e tudo o melhor que pôde. Foi quando ele notou que Yuri tinha escapado em algum ponto e não estava em nenhum lugar visível. Provavelmente foi melhor assim.

Mila pôs uma mão em seu ombro. “Dirija-se para uma das mesas de comida e fique algum tempo por lá. Mantenha-se dando olhares a ele até que realmente comece a te notar, e o atraia. É exatamente como tentar conseguir um novo cliente enquanto você está dançando, sim?”

Lambendo os lábios e engolindo em seco, Yuuri assentiu. Ele poderia fazer isso. Era algo que ele tinha feito tantas vezes quando avistava pessoas que o olhavam como se estivessem prontas para descarregar suas carteiras no palco. Diabos, ele tinha feito isso com  _Viktor._ Este era um território seguro. Respondendo com um aceno, ele se soltou de Viktor e aproximou-se da mesa de comida, tentando se mover como ele fazia quando já estava saindo de sua performance no palco.

Lançando um olhar na direção de Michele, ele agarrou uma taça de espumante e tomou um grande gole. Por um momento, os olhos de Michele voltaram-se em sua direção. Mila havia aparecido de fininho e começado a conversar com Sara como uma distração, a conversa das duas uma presença reconfortante em seu ouvido. Não era nada de mais, as duas mulheres elogiando os vestidos e a aparência uma da outra. Minutos se passaram, inúmeros olhares foram trocados entre os dois, e Michele ainda nem havia se movido. Yuuri suspirou de frustração, rapidamente ficando entediado de permanecer ali.

Mila riu em sua escuta.  _“Meu Deus, Sara, é como se você nem tentasse!”_

Yuuri imediatamente se sentiu esquentar com o comentário que sem dúvida, foi para ele. Terminando a taça, ele a pôs de lado e agarrou outra e um petisco. Ele esperou até que Michele o olhasse por cima do ombro novamente e então pôs rápido a comida na boca, a língua girando em torno sedutoramente enquanto o homem assistia.

 _Finalmente_ , Michele fez um movimento e se juntou a ele na mesa. “Viktor já deixou você para os lobos?”

“Hmm?” Yuuri sussurrou inocentemente enquanto mastigava a comida. Ele não tinha ideia do que era, mas pelo menos o gosto era bom. “O que você quer dizer?”

“Ele te deixou completamente sozinho aqui,” Michele esclareceu, pegando um petisco pra si também.

“Oh, bem, ele é um homem ocupado,” Yuuri encolheu os ombros, entretanto, se certificou de mantê-los caídos e fazer um beicinho. Os óculos provavelmente não ajudavam na sua aparência, mas ele tinha pelo menos jogado o cabelo pra trás.

Michele franziu o cenho, “Deve ser tão solitário para você.”

Yuuri se virou, e quando o fez, ele se certificou de que os ombros deles roçassem. “Não mais do que deve ser para você.”

 _“Oh, muito bom!”_ Mila murmurou em seu ouvido.

O homem corou, levando um momento para desviar o olhar. “Pelo menos, eu tenho minha irmã.”

_“Isso não é nem um pouco nojento.”_

Sorrindo, Yuuri ergueu uma mão e pousou apenas a ponta de seus dedos sobre os de Michele na mesa, encarando-o sob os óculos. “Mas com certeza... você deseja mais?” Yuuri pôde sentir a palpitação em seu pescoço bater selvagemente. Deus, ele não podia acreditar que tinha mesmo dito aquilo.

Michele ficou num tom de vermelho brilhante que Yuuri nunca tinha visto em si mesmo e tossiu, recolhendo sua mão do toque de Yuuri. “Eu-eu não posso dizer que eu realmente pensei nisso.”

Mila estava certa. Ele se afobou facilmente. Isso lembrou Yuuri de alguns de seus clientes que claramente haviam sido arrastados para o clube involuntariamente. Muitas vezes ele tinha sido pago para dar-lhes toda a sua atenção, não importava o quão indesejada ela fosse para alguns. Michele se parecia exatamente com um deles, os olhos arregalados de incerteza. Conseguir essa reação sempre pareceu dar-lhe confiança. Talvez fosse por isso que ele sempre esteve tão assustado em torno de Viktor? Viktor nunca pareceu... hesitar.

Com um sorriso brilhante, Yuuri agarrou o braço de Michele e enrolou-se ao homem. “Mostre-me o resto da mansão! É o mínimo que você pode fazer, já que Viktor me deixou completamente sozinho.”

_“Perfeito, Yuuri!”_

Yuuri pôde sentir uma rajada de confiança florescer sob seu peito quando Michele nervosamente concordou e o guiou pelas escadas acima com vários balbucios ansiosos. Deus, como esse homem era o líder de uma organização mafiosa?

/*/

 _Muito bom,_ Viktor pensou para si enquanto observava Michele levar Yuuri embora. Estava apenas começando a descobrir a superfície de Yuuri Katsuki e todas as maravilhas que ele continha.

“Pakhan,” Guang-Hong cumprimentou quando passou ao lado de Viktor em um colorido terno dourado e preto, que valorizava lindamente sua pele pálida e seu cabelo castanho. “É bom vê-lo novamente.”

“Dragão Mestre,” Viktor respondeu gentil, bebericando seu espumante.

Guang-Hong observou como Yuuri lançou a Viktor um olhar por cima do ombro antes de ele e Michele desaparecem, uma promessa naqueles olhos canela. “Eu vejo que seu plano de empurrá-lo para seus braços funcionou muito bem, mesmo que me tenha sido custoso.”

“Oh vamos lá, Guang-Hong,” Viktor deu um sorrisinho, “Aquele seu homem era um desperdício de ar puro. Yuuri nem mesmo se esforçou para atraí-lo.”

“Ele também não precisou se esforçar muito com você,” ele retrucou.

A mandíbula de Viktor se enrijeceu com a patada. “E eu sempre fui paciente em ter o que era meu. Você age como se eu te tivesse te pedido para sujar suas próprias mãos. Se me lembro, seu cão americano fez o trabalho sujo, como sempre, e eu te recompensei generosamente por sua atuação impecável.”

Os olhos de Leo encontraram os seus do outro lado da sala. Um notável rubor atravessou suas bochechas em reação. “O Pakhan é tão gentil.”

Viktor levantou a mão e roçou alguns dedos sob o queixo do outro. “Nunca se esqueça do que eu faço para protegê-lo dos outros Dragões Mestres, Guang-Hong. Se a Tríade descobrisse que o sangue nunca pintou sua pele perfeita e que aquele  _americano_ era quem realmente comandava sua divisão, bem-,” ele deu um risinho, “Eu posso apenas imaginar com quantas espadas eles iriam empalar você.”

Os olhos castanhos de Guang-Hong se fecharam em derrota e assentimento. “O que quer que você me peça, você tem a minha contribuição.”

Viktor sorriu, voltando sua atenção para a taça de espumante. “Maravilhoso. Agora, vá dizer a seu cão para parar de rosnar para mim dali do fundo. Se ele está com ciúmes, pelo menos lhe diga para ter a cortesia de te marcar apropriadamente como território dele em público.”

Os olhos do chinês escureceram. “Nem todos os nossos relacionamentos são baseados na ideia de escravo e mestre, Pakhan. Alguns apenas gostam de ser  _iguais.”_  Ele colocou seu copo vazio na bandeja de um garçom e foi embora.

“Eu vejo que você está fazendo amigos de novo,” Mila murmurou quando passou ao lado de Viktor, levando seu braço livre ao dela.

“Como sempre,” Viktor murmurou atrás de seu copo. “Você não deveria estar assistindo Yuuri?”

“Estou ouvindo-o,” Mila jurou. “Ele está indo bem. Eu o seguirei depois de um instante. Não quero parecer muito suspeita, tá bom?”

Viktor levantou uma mão e gentilmente colocou um cacho ruivo para trás da orelha. “Como se alguém pudesse mesmo achar você suspeita, _kukla 4_ _.”_

Mila ronronou apreciando o gesto. “Você viu que aquele garoto está aqui? Aquele com quem Yura sempre fugia para foder. Você sabia?”

“Claro que eu sabia,” Viktor replicou sacudindo levemente a cabeça para tirar algumas mechas de cabelo de seus olhos.

“Isso é cruel, Vitya,” Mila gemeu e desceu um dedo arrastando-o pela lateral do rosto de Viktor. “Brincando com ele desse jeito.”

“É? Eu pensei que estava sendo misericordioso ao deixar eles se encontrarem pela última vez aqui.”

Mila tirou a taça de espumante das mãos de Viktor e bebeu o resto antes de devolvê-la. “Isso é cruel,” ela repetiu antes de sair sorrateiramente rumo às escadas que Yuuri tinha subido com Michele momentos atrás, seus lábios oscilavam intencionalmente.

Viktor sabia muito bem o quão cruel isso era.

/*/

“E esse é o escritório, embora realmente não haja muito para se ver aqui,” Michele lamentou, arranhando a parte de trás da mesa com uma mão nervosa.

Era onde ele precisava estar. Oh deus, o que ele faria agora?  Ele realmente não tinha planejado chegar tão longe. O laptop estava bem ali, na sua frente. Yuuri sorriu educadamente e apontou para uma pintura, tentando ganhar mais algum tempo. “Oh, o que é isso?”

_“Você precisa tirá-lo da sala. Dê um jeito de fazê-lo confiar em você o suficiente para te deixar sozinho aí por um momento.”_

Como?! Yuuri pôde sentir o nervosismo voltar com cada segundo que passava e ele começou a entrar em pânico. Situando-se na frente de Michele, ele acomodou suas palmas firmemente contra o peito do homem e deu-lhe um sorriso, mesmo que por dentro ele estivesse gritando. “Quer saber, eu estava pensando, chega dessa conversinha toda-,”

As portas duplas se abriram. “MICKEY! Aí está você!!” Yuuri cambaleou para trás de surpresa com a intrusão repentina. Um homem, claramente bêbado, com longos cabelos cor de areia e brilhantes olhos azuis, ostentando um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma garrafa cheia de espumante em uma das mãos.

“Emil?!” Michele chiou chocado. “O que você está fazendo aqui?! Eu te disse que você não poderia vir hoje à noite!”

 _“Emil?! Merda, eu nem percebi que ele ainda estava por perto.”_ A voz de Mila estava cortada com o sinal menos que excelente no escritório.  _“Ok, nós realmente podemos trabalhar com isso. Ofereça um ménage a eles.”_

“O QUÊ?!” Yuuri gritou, levando as mãos à boca quando percebeu que tinha falado alto demais.

_“Apenas leve os dois para fora da sala e eu cuidarei do resto!”_

Se Yuuri não estava em pânico antes, com certeza ele estava agora. Oh deus, o que ele deveria fazer?

“Oh, Mickey,” os olhos de Emil se arregalaram quando ele finalmente percebeu Yuuri. “Quem é esse?!”

Com um risinho nervoso, Yuuri jogou delicadamente para trás uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído de volta em seu rosto e agarrou o braço de Michele. “Oh, me desculpe. Eu-eu não percebi que você já tinha alguém. Que tolo da minha parte!”

Os olhos de Michele se arregalaram. “O quê? Não! Isso não é-,”

Emil enrolou seus braços em torno do italiano e esfregou sua bochecha contra o outro homem, sua barba roçando na pele alheia. “Ele é realmente ótimo, não é?”

“Ahaha, é sim,” Yuuri tinha certeza de que ia se auto destruir e arruinar tudo. Isso era um completo desastre, exatamente como Yuri havia previsto.

_“Yuuri!”_

“Be-bem, nós sempre podemos simplesmente, você sabe, incluir nós t-três,” Yuuri disparou, quase se atropelando em suas palavras.  Michele o olhou como se fosse desmaiar, e Emil o olhou como se fosse manhã de Natal.  “Por que vocês dois não - hã - vão pegar o que precisamos, e eu espero bem aqui?” Ele tentou sentar-se em cima da mesa sedutoramente, mas foi completamente  _horrível_ e ele acabou derrubando alguma coisa.

O entusiasmo de Emil apenas pareceu crescer. “Ok! Venha, Mickey!”

“O quê?! Não!” Michele tentou argumentar, mas Emil o segurava firmemente e tinha uma estatura um pouco maior, facilmente o arrastando para fora do escritório.

Yuuri rapidamente fechou as portas com força e deslizou para o chão com um soluço. Respire, respire,  _respire!_ Oh merda, ele estava tendo um ataque de pânico, não estava? Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que ele pensou que poderia explodir e ele morreria ali mesmo naquela sala.

_“Yuuri, agora não é o momento de surtar. Você ainda tem trabalho a fazer.”_

“Eu não-eu não consigo,” Yuuri chorou, as lágrimas caíam por suas bochechas ao mesmo tempo em que ele curvava-se sobre si mesmo.

_“Yuuri. Escute-me. Tudo que você tem a fazer é colocar o pendrive no laptop e isso cuidará do resto, ok? Eu prometo que não deixarei Michele e Emil voltarem ao escritório até você estar bem longe.”_

Estreitando os olhos, Yuuri continuou escutando sua própria respiração até se sentir calmo o suficiente para se ficar de pé sem entrar em colapso. Devagar, ele caminhou até o computador e o ligou, pegando o pendrive de seu bolso e colocando-o no na entrada USB. A tela de login apareceu, claramente pedindo uma senha. “Mila! Está pedindo uma senha!”

_“Só - mmn - deixe o programa - ah - rodar!”_

Aquilo era…? Eram... gemidos? Yuuri podia se sentir queimando de vergonha. Ela estava fazendo algo com Emil e Michele?! Uma voz errática disse algo no fone. Não era Mila, mas certamente era outra mulher. De repente, a tela de login mudou para a área de trabalho principal. Uma janela pop-up surgiu com uma barra de instalação, o retângulo verde movendo-se constantemente de 0 para 100%.

_“TIRE SUAS MÃOS DA MINHA IRMÃ!”_

Yuuri berrou de surpresa quando a voz de Michele gritou dentro de seu ouvido. Ele encarou a tela, implorando para o procedimento ir mais rápido.

 _“Mickey, pare com isso!”_ Era Sara.

_“C-como você ousa colocar suas mãos nela desse jeito!”_

_“Por quê? Ela parecia gostar.”_ Mila zombou.

A barra atingiu 100% e Yuuri puxou o pendrive da máquina, pondo-o rapidamente no bolso e arrancando a escuta. Ele não conseguia mais aguentar aquilo. Disparando pelas portas, ele correu descendo o corredor de volta na direção em que Michele havia o guiado no início. Quando ele dobrou, viu os quatro brigando no final do corredor à direita. Mila e Sara estavam ambas despidas, a italiana puxou a roupa para cobrir sua metade superior e Mila sequer se incomodou em se vestir, o tecido azul ainda pendurado em torno de seus tornozelos. Ela piscou pra ele.

Yuuri correu por outro caminho, e ao parar no primeiro conjunto de portas, ele entrou e se escondeu no quarto. Ele tinha que escapar. Ele não podia mais se envolver naquilo! Sua mão se demorou na maçaneta da porta quando ele a fechou, o corpo trêmulo.

“Mas que  _porra?_! Katsudon?!”

Yuuri ofegou, virando-se. Yuri estava ali com um homem de pele morena e cabelos pretos raspados nas laterais. A metade superior de suas roupas havia desaparecido, a camisa de Yuri estava completamente desabotoada e ele estava nu da cintura para baixo, sua ereção protuberante coberta de cuspe.  Yuuri ofegou, seu coração preso em sua garganta quando Yuri bateu com força uma mão ao lado da sua cabeça contra a porta, seu pênis se esfregando contra a coxa de Yuuri. “Me des-descul-,”

“Saia, daqui, porra,” Yuri sibilou, agarrando Yuuri pelo colarinho com a outra mão. Depois que Yuuri assentiu em confirmação ele o puxou com mais força, aproximando seus rostos. “E não  _ouse_ contar a Viktor sobre isso, está me entendendo?!”

Yuuri choramingou e foi solto, seu corpo rapidamente escorregando de volta para fora do quarto com um alto e incontrolável soluço. Ele tinha que voltar para Viktor. Era o único lugar onde ele se sentia protegido. A salvo. Limpando as lágrimas, ele tornou a se levantar e tentou caminhar pelo resto do corredor em direção às escadas e ao barulho da multidão de convidados.

Assim que ele chegou ao topo da escadaria, sentiu um par de braços enrolando-se em torno dele, mantendo-o no lugar enquanto desciam as escadas. Foi uma coisa boa, porque Yuuri tinha certeza de que ele teria caído e rolado o restante do caminho abaixo.

“Você foi incrível, Yuuri,” Mila sorriu, segurando-o firme. Em algum ponto, ela tinha se vestido de novo. “Viktor ficará tão orgulhoso.”

Eles chegaram ao final, e Yuuri finalmente recuperou a voz. “Você... você e Sara. Por que... por que você não poderia apenas conseguir a informação dela se sabe que ela gosta de mulheres?”

“Oh?” Os olhos azuis de Mila se arregalaram de surpresa antes de ela rir. “Eu absolutamente poderia. Sara odeia o quão protetor Michele é dela, e honestamente, ele é um idiota. Ela realmente poderia estar no cargo, não ele. Sara o teria traído em um instante para estar nas graças de Viktor, se eu pedisse. Nós tivemos uma coisa que se arrastou por anos. Mas esse não era o ponto, certo?”

A realização o atingiu como um caminhão e ele perdeu todo o foco no mundo. Mesmo atrás de seus óculos, seus olhos se tornaram tão desfocados que ele não viu nada além de borrões coloridos e vozes se tornando um timbre incômodo em seus ouvidos. O mundo ao seu redor continuou girando enquanto seu corpo descansava.

Foi apenas quando ele estava ofegando de prazer que algo dentro dele explodiu de êxtase e sua confusão desapareceu. Tudo começou a recuperar o foco. A sensação dos lençóis de seda movendo-se sob ele, a respiração quente de Viktor enquanto sussurrava elogios em seu ombro, seu membro grosso deslizando dentro e fora de Yuuri em um ritmo constante. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio. Isso era bom. Isso, estar embaixo de Viktor assim, não era mais assustador e apavorante, porque em algum momento ao longo dos agonizantes últimos seis meses de sua vida…

Isso havia se tornado normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas das Tradutoras:**  
> [Lamb of God - Set to Fail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E813VYySueM)  
>  _Chto sluchilos'?¹_ : O que houve?  
>  _Zatknis'²_ : Cale-se  
>  _Ciao³_ : Olá  
>  _kukla 4_: bonequinha  
> @JunoAlBoo


	10. 512

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Talvez ele devesse agradecer Yuri, afinal. Antes de matá-lo, é claro. O que ele fez ainda era imperdoável e ele iria provar sangue. Era guerra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da autora**
> 
> SENHORAS. E. SENHORES.
> 
> Pegue seu licor. Pegue seu vinho. Se esconda num cantinho da sua casa, porque você está prestes a ser fodido para além da suas fantasias mais selvagens. Kashy está de volta e mais cruel do que nunca.
> 
> Mas sério mesmo, muito obrigada a todos que continuaram enviando palavras de encorajamento no Tumblr e pelos comentários aqui também durante o hiatus!! Um mês não foi TÃO ruim, não é?! Vocês sobreviveram??
> 
> O capítulo é intitulado 512 por causa da música do Lamb of God. A letra é 100% exatamente como Yuuri está se sentindo conforme vamos avançando no capítulo e será o seu estado mental conforme avançarmos mais em Omerta. Mesmo se não for o seu estilo de música, eu recomendo que dêem uma olhadinha na letra!
> 
> MUITO MUITO MUITO obrigada a minha melhor, Kage, que fez intercâmbio em São Petersburgo e me ajudou pra caramba com dicas e sugestões de lugares reais para esse capítulo!!!
> 
> Agora nós também temos uma tradução em russo pra essa fic!! Estou tão empolgada! Coloquei o link no sumário principal da história.
> 
> Aproveitem!

**512**

 

Todo o progresso que Yuuri havia feito nos últimos meses era agora uma memória distante. Viktor o fez de idiota na Itália e aquilo destroçou até a última lasquinha de esperança que ainda existia dentro dele enterrado bem lá no fundo. Agora, no momento em que Viktor o deixa sozinho no quarto deles, ele desaba no chão e chora encostado na parede, com seus joelhos contra o seu peito e aquelas terríveis lágrimas escorrendo. Pela primeira vez ele ele se permitiu sentir piedade de si mesmo e da situação em que se encontrava. Não importava o que ele fizesse, Viktor sempre parecia estar um passo à frente dele e até mesmo de Yuri.

Controlar Viktor era simplesmente uma mera ilusão de esperança. 

Agora era isso que era. A vida que ele conhecia fora daquelas quatro paredes não era mais que uma doce memória muito distante. Tudo que ele havia amado tinha sido arrancado dele e jamais seria devolvido. Nem patinar lhe dava mais qualquer sentimento de prazer ou satisfação. Mesmo se algum dia ele talvez, de algum modo fosse capaz de escapar… as coisas realmente poderiam voltar a ser o que eram? Ele estava violado e corrompido. Imundo em seu corpo e em sua mente.

Desde que eles retornaram de Milão, Yuri vinha o ignorando há uma boa semana. Ele aparecia e ficava por tempo suficiente para que Viktor acreditasse que ele esteve por ali e então desaparecia, incapaz de aturar o choro copioso de Yuuri. Porém naquela manhã, Yuri apareceu como um tornado tomado por fúria.

“Você é fraco,” Yuri disparou contra ele no momento em que entrou, mais uma vez encontrando Yuuri no chão chorando. “Não dá pra acreditar que eu realmente achei que você seria capaz de fazer uma coisa tão simples! Espero que o Viktor te foda com força todos os dias. Que te faça sangrar e te marque inteiro. Espero que ele te machuque. Eu estava certo sobre você o tempo todo: você não é nada mais que uma prostituta.” Yuri plantou um chute sem piedade nas costelas de Yuuri.

Yuuri soltou um ganido de dor, encolhendo-se no chão abandonando um soluço escandaloso. Makkachin rosnou e latiu furioso, mas Yuri sibilou algo em russo e aprisionou o poodle atrás das portas trancadas do banheiro. Antes que Yuuri pudesse se recuperar do pontapé, as mãos de Yuri vieram parar em sua garganta cortando o ar de seus pulmões. 

“Eu gostaria que você tivesse morrido, seu bosta, mas não, nem pra tirar a porra da sua própria vida você serve,” Yuri retorquiu com escárnio, levantando Yuuri pelo pescoço. “Eu não só fui banido de ver o Otabek novamente, mas agora o Viktor fica me mandando fotos dele todos os dias, ameaçando matá-lo se eu pisar  na bola.”

O coração de Yuuri estava batendo tão forte contra seu peito que parecia que iria escapar. Nem o Viktor havia feito ele se sentir tão amedrontado daquele jeito já há um bom tempo. O ar não conseguia encontrar seu caminho e Yuuri tinha a sua boca aberta como um peixe conforme o aperto de Yuri se tornava mais severo. Aquilo certamente iria deixar marcas que Viktor perceberia, mas Yuri não parecia estar se importando. Foi então que algo engatou em sua mente, ao se dar conta de que aquele não era o Viktor, ele percebeu que podia revidar. Com a pouca força que tinha, ele chutou encontrando o joelho de Yuri.

Yuri berrou de dor e largou Yuuri, mas o russo se recuperou rapidamente e conseguiu agarrar um dos punhos de Yuuri antes que ele pudesse dar mais do que três passos em direção a porta. Os óculos de Yuuri voaram de seu rosto quando ele foi abruptamente arremessado na cama, Yuri engatinhando sobre o colchão logo em seguida e enterrando um de seus joelhos nas costas de Yuuri para mantê-lo imóvel. “Seu bostinha! Onde é que estava isso quando eu realmente precisei de você, hein?!”

Yuuri tentou gritar, mas suas súplicas foram abafadas pelo travesseiro onde seu rosto havia sido enfiado. No momento em que ele conseguiu desvencilhar sua cabeça o suficiente para gritar por socorro, algo foi enfiado dentro de sua boca efetivamente sufocando todos os seus sons. Pânico o assolou com mais força do que em sua primeira noite em São Petersburgo sob as mãos brutas de Viktor. Entretanto, Viktor jamais quis machucar Yuuri intencionalmente, mesmo que ele o tenha feito, já o mesmo não poderia ser dito a respeito de Yuri. Cada parte de seu corpo que se movia o fazia contorcer-se **,** tentando desesperadamente empurrar o loiro para longe dele ou agarrar algo que pudesse ser usado em sua vantagem.

“Será que você é mesmo essa foda maravilhosa? Hein?” Yuri bufou contra a nuca de Yuuri. “Tão boa assim pro Viktor querer manter um pedaço de lixo patético como você por perto ao invés de contratar uma prostituta de verdade? Não é como se você servisse pra qualquer outra coisa!”

Yuuri ainda estava vestindo suas roupas de dormir - Viktor estava longe, em uma viagem noturna em algum lugar - e Yuri facilmente deslizou uma mão  sob o elástico no cós de suas calças para empurrá-las abaixo da curva de sua bunda. As lágrimas caíram com mais violência de seus olhos quando ele ouviu o evidente som indicativo de um zíper se abrindo. Com uma força recém adquirida, ele lançou uma de suas mãos para trás colidindo com algo, fazendo Yuri grunhir com o contato. Sua liberdade não foi concedida, o que ele recebeu em troca foi um aperto impiedoso seguido de uma forte torção em seu punho.

Yuuri gritou contra o pano enfiado em sua boca quando o osso de seu pulso frágil cedeu e ele estava sendo partido ao meio sem qualquer preparação, somente com um mínimo de saliva para facilitar a entrada. Tudo em Yuuri se transformou em tensão diante da dor excruciante, Yuri aplicando ainda mais pressão no pulso já quebrado enquanto continuava se forçando contra a passagem a seco.

Yuri ofegou pesadamente quando ele finalmente meteu até o limite, o loiro então se curvou até que seus lábios estivessem tocando diretamente a orelha de Yuuri. “Viktor arruinou o que era especial pra mim e agora eu vou _destruir_ aquilo que ele tanto preza.”

Com uma forte estocada Yuri levou a mão até os cabelos de Yuuri e começou a se mover, um vai e vem grosseiro, irregular e abrupto invadindo o corpo de Yuuri que tentava desesperadamente ajustar-se. Yuuri estava chorando tanto que seu nariz começou a congestionar e ele estava engasgando contra a mordaça em sua boca nas suas tentativas de obter ar. A falta de oxigênio estava causando vertigem em sua mente e sua visão estava se tornando uma névoa branca em seus olhos por trás de suas lágrimas. Os grunhidos e gemidos de Yuri ecoando nos ouvidos de Yuuri e ele sentiu que seu corpo todo estava cedendo, como se uma corda o estivesse puxando, puxando e puxando para dentro de um buraco negro e vazio.

 Yuri enrijeceu sobre ele e Yuuri sentiu um calor desconfortável implodir dentro de si quando o russo gozou dentro dele. Puxando seus cabelos para trás com força suficiente para fazer o pescoço de Yuuri se inclinar, Yuri disse em completo desdém, “Já tive melhores. Não tem merda alguma de especial em você.” Ele não teve o mínimo cuidado ao retrair e arrancar a mordaça da boca de Yuuri.

Inspirar foi um erro, pois ele foi golpeado vigorosamente por toda a dor e agonia ao recobrar seus sentidos. A dor era tão extensa que ele sequer era capaz de dizer onde acabava. Ele estava sendo inteiramente consumido e a humilhação estava queimando forte através de seus soluços.

Saltando da cama, Yuri puxou suas calças para cima e alcançou o rosto de Yuuri, agarrando-o desajeitadamente e forçando-o a encará-lo. “Diga ao Viktor que o que é dele ainda está por vir. A única coisa que eu queria era ter liberdade de ir e vir como bem entendesse, mas você foi um _fracote fodido_ que sequer pôde ser capaz de assegurar isso.” Ele o apertou com mais força. “Você fez de mim um inimigo, Katsudon. O pior ainda está por vir.” Yuri cuspiu no rosto de Yuuri e o largou, sem se importar em olhar para ele mais uma vez antes de sair esmurrando a porta com um estrondo, deixando o corpo dilacerado de Yuuri sozinho naquele quarto.

Makkachin estava enlouquecendo atrás da porta, latindo desesperadamente e escavando a madeira com tanta força que lascas começaram a se soltar da sola e logo o poodle tinha aberto um buraco grande o suficiente onde conseguiu enfiar suas presas entre o espaço formado, puxando até a madeira ceder e quebrar e ele conseguir se libertar. Aproximando-se da cama, Makkachin farejou a mão de Yuuri antes de se sentar e soltar um uivo amedrontador.

Yuuri mal registrou os movimentos na porta e as vozes preenchendo o cômodo em um russo irritado. Alguém encostou uma mão quente no meio de suas costas gentilmente, mas ainda estava doendo e Yuuri choramingou em agonia contra o travesseiro.

“Yuuri? O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso?”

Yuuri não era capaz nem de discernir quem estava falando com ele, seus olhos focados na parede distante enquanto ele se mantinha o mais estático possível. Algo estranho e quente estava queimando no fundo de seu estômago e ele podia sentir-se tremendo com seu maxilar rígido. Humilhação, sofrimento, desamparo. Ele estava sentindo todas essas coisas, mas acima de tudo naquele momento ele estava sentindo _raiva._ Cerrando o punho que não estava quebrado, ele resmungou entredentes, “Yuri.”

_“Nayti yego!” 1_

Encontrem-no. 

“Chamem o Viktor. _Teper’_!” 2

Tudo ficou vermelho na visão de Yuuri.

/*/

Yuuri não se lembrava de muito do que havia acontecido nas horas que se sucederam depois  que ele havia sido estuprado por Yuri. Em algum ponto ele foi higienizado, recebeu pontos e uma tala havia sido colocada em seu punho depois de colocado no lugar. Sua garganta estava extremamente dolorida e engolir era difícil. Viktor retornou como um tornado ordenando uma caça ao seu irmão. Vivo ou morto. Viktor não queria nem saber. Ele só queria que lhe trouxessem a cabeça de Yuri imediatamente.

Yuuri esperava que ela fosse servida em uma bandeja de prata depois do que ele fez. Com Viktor, suas intenções sempre estiveram claras através de suas manipulações emocionais, já Yuri se deu ao trabalho de ir lá e ganhar sua confiança. Yuri tinha jurado que não possuía interesse no corpo de Yuuri. Ele havia prometido que o deixaria ir se um dia viesse a se tornar o Pakhan. Ele tinha prometido mostrar-lhe o caminho. Yuri foi o maior manipulador entre todos eles.

Yuuri desejava que sua morte fosse dolorosa.

Viktor foi cuidadoso, mesmo em meio a sua ira, sentando-se perto de Yuuri na cama enquanto seus dedos tocavam a lateral de sua face como um amante afetuoso. “Eu irei encontrá-lo, meu Yuuri. Isso eu prometo a você. E quando o fizer, ele irá desejar nunca ter me traído. Matarei ele e aquele com quem ele se importa.”

Virando o rosto para olhar para Viktor, Yuuri o encarou com olhos sombrios. Não havia restado mais nenhuma luz para brilhar neles. “Faça-o pagar, Vitya.”

A respiração de Viktor vacilou ao uso do diminutivo de seu nome e ele depositou um beijo casto sobre a têmpora de Yuuri. “Oh… meu belo Yuuri.  Farei-o banhar-se em sangue por você.”

Yuuri virou o rosto e enterrou suas mãos entre os pêlos de Makkachin, enquanto sua mente era preenchida por imagens de Yuri engasgando e sufocando em seu próprio sangue enquanto lutava por sua vida. Ele ainda estava todo dolorido mesmo com a medicação que o médico havia lhe dado. Era claramente visível que ele estava mancando ao caminhar e era melhor nem pensar no quão excruciante seria sua dor em um movimento de reverência.

“Por falar em banho…” Viktor afastou para trás algumas mechas de cabelo que haviam grudado no rosto de Yuuri por causa das lágrimas secas, “Deixe-me preparar um para você. O médico disse que iria ajudar.”

Yuuri não disse nada, apenas afundou ainda mais o seu nariz nos pêlos encaracolados de Makkachin e observou Viktor se dirigir ao banheiro. As lascas de madeira tinham sido retiradas e a bagunça limpa, mas o buraco na porta permaneceu e provavelmente ficaria daquele jeito por mais alguns dias. A água estava tão quente que Yuuri sentiu uma pontada de dor, mas ele cerrou os dentes até se acostumar e percebeu que o médico estava certo, aquilo de fato relaxou seus músculos. 

 Afundando seu rosto até que apenas seu nariz, seus olhos e sua mão machucada permanecessem acima d’água, ele ouviu a conversa enfurecida em russo que ocorria no quarto ao lado. Parecia que Viktor estava falando com Georgi. O russo de Yuuri já estava bastante bom para que pudesse pegar mais ou menos o contexto da conversa, mas ele ainda perdia muitos detalhes. Eles ainda não tinham encontrado o Yuri, embora tivessem localizado o seu celular. Provavelmente substituído por um descartável. Eles iriam continuar as buscas. Havia olheiros marcando Otabek, mas nem sinal de Yuri ainda.

Viktor rosnou algo exasperadamente para Georgi antes de dispensá-lo e retornar ao banheiro. Yuuri sentiu seus pêlos e os cabelos de sua nuca eriçarem instintivamente, afundando-se um pouco mais sob a água quando o russo se aproximou dele. Porém Viktor apenas sorriu - ainda que tenso - e se curvou atrás dele na banheira. Com mãos mais indelicadas que Yuuri teria preferido, Viktor afastou os cabelos de seu rosto e beijou sua têmpora. Yuuri podia sentir a bomba-relógio atrás dele, o colocando em alerta, não mais conseguindo relaxar sob a água.

 Viktor não fez nada além de lavar e escovar os cabelos de Yuuri, casualmente esbarrando uma de suas mãos nos hematomas em seu pescoço e em seu peito. Era quase agradável e ele poderia quase imaginar-se caindo no sono sob aquele toque, se não fossem os sinais de alerta apitando dentro de sua cabeça. Só porque aquele não era o Yuri, não significava que ele estivesse seguro. A única pessoa que poderia mantê-lo seguro era ele mesmo.

 Yuuri sentiu seus dedos apertando as bordas da banheira com mais força.

/*/

 Viktor tinha reorganizado os compromissos que ele pôde e enviado Yakov em seu lugar àqueles que não podiam ser adiados. Até que Yuri fosse encontrado, ele se recusava a sair de perto de Yuuri a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário. Viktor esteve certo em não confiar em seu irmão mais novo durante todos estes anos apesar das vontades de Yakov. Ainda assim, aquilo tinha ido muito além do que Viktor imaginava que ele seria capaz de fazer. _Sempre me surpreendendo, não é, irmãozinho?_

Os olhos azuis se levantaram, observando Yuuri sentado em um banco próximo a uma das janelas olhando para a rara chuva primaveril com Makkachin encolhido aos seus pés. Yuuri devia ter falhado em sua missão na Itália. Aquilo tudo deveria ter se tornado uma grande confusão para que Viktor pudesse entrar em toda sua graça como um cavaleiro branco pronto para salvar o dia, puxando Yuuri para os seus braços. Era do conhecimento de todos - exceto Yuuri - que Michelle era um grande virgem que jamais poderia ser seduzido por ninguém, menos ainda pelo seu precioso Yuuri. Embora as coisas não tivessem ocorrido exatamente de acordo com os planos, ainda tinha dado certo. Yuuri ainda tinha corrido para os braços de Viktor, mas porque ele era _familiar,_ mesmo que fosse um horror familiar.

Os lábios de Viktor crisparam em desdém ao lembrar-se que Yuuri havia sido corrompido por Yuri. Inconscientemente seus dedos se curvaram e sua mão se fechou com rigidez, o ódio fervilhando no fundo de seu estômago. Aquele não foi um ataque a Yuuri - não necessariamente. O ataque esteve voltado à _ele._ O invejoso, mesquinho Yuri. Sempre querendo tudo que Viktor tinha. Surgiu uma preocupação de que tudo que ele havia feito para construir este Yuuri tivesse sido arruinado, mas então ele o olhou nos olhos. Havia neles uma escuridão penetrante que tocou a própria _alma_ de Viktor _._ Seu coração palpitou em excitação e ele teve que controlar o desejo entre suas pernas.

 Talvez ele devesse agradecer Yuri, afinal. Antes de matá-lo, é claro. O que ele fez ainda era imperdoável e ele iria provar sangue. Era guerra.

Houve uma batida na porta e Mila, ao passar, lançou um olhar piedoso na direção de Yuuri. Ela foi ignorada. “Vitya, você tem uma visita.”

“Eu lhe disse que não iria entreter ninguém que não fosse da família a não ser que o assunto envolva o Yuri,” Viktor respondeu com simplicidade.

“Mesmo se for eu?!” Um homem surgiu por trás de Mila, ele tinha um cabelo curto loiro com um undercut em um tom mais escuro e grandes olhos verdes. “Ouvi dizer que vim em uma hora inconveniente.”

Viktor saltou de sua cadeira. “Christophe! Para você, nunca é uma inconveniência.” Os dois se abraçaram, Viktor nunca esteve tão feliz em ver seu melhor amigo. Mila se retirou e Chris se sentou, cruzando suas pernas elegantemente. “O que o traz aqui?” Ele passou a falar em francês para que pudessem conversar com mais liberdade perto de Yuuri, embora o rapaz não parecesse nem remotamente interessado de qualquer forma.  

“Estou só de de passagem, estava a caminho de um arremate em Moscou,” Chris começou, a luz batendo direto em seus óculos redondos.

“Para vender ou comprar?” Viktor inquiriu, sentando-se na borda de sua mesa e cruzando os braços. 

“Vender. Mas tivemos um contratempo pelo caminho e temo que uma parte da mercadoria tenha se perdido,” Chris explicou com um suspiro pesado. “Esperava que você estivesse disposto a ajudar um bom amigo em apuros. Não preciso de muito. Talvez quatro ou cinco espécimes de qualidade?”

Viktor esfregou um de seus indicadores em seu queixo, sua expressão pensativa, considerando o pedido. “Estamos na primavera. Há muito mais turistas aqui nessa época do ano. Tenho certeza de que podemos encontrar algo mesmo tão em cima da hora. Homens? Mulheres?”

 Chris balançou a mão em indiferença. “Não importa. É preferível que haja uma variedade, mas não se pode ser muito exigente em tais circunstâncias.”

Normalmente, Viktor deixaria Mila e Anatoly encarregadas desse trabalho, mas Anatoly estava fora e Chris reclamou que Mila atraía o tipo de público errado. Os olhos azuis recaíram sobre Yuuri e expandiram-se diante da ideia que lhe ocorreu. “Yuuri.” Yuuri virou a cabeça e Viktor estendeu uma mão. “Venha.” Ele mancou um pouco ao se levantar, mas até o momento em que se aproximou de Viktor, ele pareceu dar um jeito. “Você venderia isso?” Ele questionou Chris.

 A respiração prendeu na garganta de Chris quando ele mirou Yuuri de cima abaixo. “Ora, ora, Viktor. Uma beldade dessas. Eu poderia fazer uma fortuna com ele, especialmente por ser asiático. Onde o comprou? Só estou magoado que você não tenha vindo negociar a sua mercadoria comigo!”

“Eu não preciso comprar coisas que são minhas por direito,” Viktor respondeu simplesmente. “Ele daria uma ótima isca, não? Sua personalidade é gentil e atrairia o tipo de clientela que você está buscando.”

  _“Oui, parfait,” 3 _Chris vibrou satisfeito e concordou com um gesto de sua cabeça. “Quão logo você acha que poderemos coletá-los então?”

“Você pode esperar até amanhã para que façamos os arranjos necessários?” Viktor indagou.

“Amanhã está bem,” Chris concordou.

Retornando ao inglês, Viktor sorriu para Yuuri e cuidadosamente tomou sua mão machucada. “Meu querido Yuuri,” ele ronronou, “Preciso que faça algo muito importante para mim e para o meu estimado amigo Christophe. Sei que ainda não está se sentindo muito bem, mas isso não irá exigir muito de você e não será nada como na Itália. Acha que pode tentar? Georgi terá os olhos em você o tempo todo.”

 Yuuri sem dúvida demonstrou hesitação, engolindo em seco, mas assentindo. “O que eu tenho que fazer?”

“Só preciso que faça alguns amigos,” Chris disse em seu inglês com sotaque carregado, sorrindo satisfeito. “Mais ou menos da sua idade, bonitos, é claro.”

Viktor podia ver as engrenagens trabalhando dentro da cabeça de Yuuri enquanto ele enrugava a testa. “Pra quê?”

Com um meio-sorriso, Viktor deslizou o polegar pelo lábio inferior de Yuuri e cobriu um lado de sua face com a mão. Um gesto que indicava uma ação futura caso ele ousasse perguntar mais. Yuuri não pressionou para obter uma resposta à sua pergunta.

“Ele é de fato belíssimo, Viktor,” Chris murmurou, retornando à sua língua nativa. “Eu perguntaria onde você o conseguiu, mas estou certo de que é melhor nem saber. Sem chance de te convencer a dividi-lo comigo, por acaso? Esses lábios carnudos ficariam tão perfeitos em volta do meu pau.”

“ _Não,_ ” Viktor sibilou, abaixando a mão do rosto de Yuuri como se tivesse sido alfinetado.

Chris recuou, claramente não acostumado com tal reação vinda de seu amigo. “Não precisa ficar irritadinho, eu só perguntei. Você sempre foi tão possessivo…”

Viktor cerrou seu maxilar impacientemente, forçando-se a relaxar. “Ele está danificado no momento.”

“Hmm,” Chris estalou os lábios em compreensão. “É impossível não ver os machucados. Você andou sendo um pouco bruto demais com ele? Claro que a boca dele certamente ainda funciona.”

“Não me provoque, Christophe,” Viktor advertiu, sua voz soando como a tranquilidade que precede uma tempestade.

“Certo, certo,” Chris concedeu. “Vamos beber e fazer as pazes. Daria pra cortar essa sua tensão com uma faca, honestamente.”

/*/

Yuuri balançou a perna nervosamente ao sentar-se à borda da fonte enquanto observava as centenas de turistas e residentes locais passeando pelo Palace Square. Ele podia sentir os olhos de Chris e de seus homens nele mesmo estando escondidos a vários metros de distância. Ele recebeu as coordenadas de Chris pela manhã: aproximar-se de um pequeno grupo de não mais que seis pessoas, em média de sua própria faixa etária ou mais jovens, de boa aparência, em boa forma e o mais importante, estrangeiros. Convencê-los a ir a uma festa em um bar específico na área de Neva, mantê-los ocupados até passar de meia-noite quando as pontes seriam levantadas e eles não poderiam mais ir embora. Estava claro até mesmo para Yuuri que se tratava de um sequestro, mas _pra quê_? Viktor recusou-se a responder sua pergunta, só prometeu que nem ele, nem Chris pretendiam machucar nenhuma daquelas pessoas. Não foi suficiente para que aquilo se assentasse com mais facilidade no estômago de Yuuri.

Já fazia quase uma hora e Yuuri ainda não havia encontrado ninguém que valesse a pena investir baseado nas exigências. Vez ou outra ele avistava um ou outro casal atraente ou algum grupo de três amigos, mas ou eram cidadãos locais conversando animadamente em russo ou pessoas que não coincidiam com o físico que Chris estava buscando para… seja lá quaisquer que fossem os motivos. Chris havia dito para ele tomar a si mesmo como exemplo, mas Yuuri nunca havia realmente se considerado muito atraente. Talvez ele estivesse buscando atletas?

Ele passou o tempo todo sonhando acordado com diversas possíveis formas de escapar. Mas quão longe ele conseguiria chegar? Era a primeira vez que ele estava vendo alguma parte da cidade, não conhecendo nada além do rinque e da casa de Viktor e o pessoal de Viktor certamente conhecia cada rua e cada esconderijo. Mesmo que de alguma forma ele conseguisse despistá-los, quanto tempo ele iria durar? Viktor tinha todos os homens das autoridades da cidade comendo em sua mão e com apenas alguns rublos russos em seus bolsos ele jamais conseguiria sobreviver. A Itália havia sido a sua melhor chance.

O som de risadas o tirou de seus pensamentos e ele se virou para encarar um grupo de quatro pessoas conversando em inglês e apontado em várias direções com empolgação. Yuuri pôde perceber pelos logos em suas roupas que ou eles eram patinadores ou eram dançarinos. Não seria incomum que estivessem ocorrendo campeonatos nessa época do ano.

“Yuuri.”

Suspirando pelo chiado em seu ouvido, ele confirmou para Chris, “Estou vendo eles.” Apanhando do suporte o chá que havia comprado com as poucas moedas que tinha, Yuuri se levantou e se dirigiu ao grupo cuidadosamente, calculando o tempo exato para que pudesse caminhar em sua direção e propositalmente esbarrar em um deles, derramando seu chá. _“Oh! Mne tak zhal'!” 4 _Yuuri se desculpou com a frase treinada, na intenção de parecer um cidadão local. Funcionou, porque a garota olhou para ele confusa. “Eu sinto muito, eu não estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo!”

A garota sorriu e sacudiu a mão, o líquido escorrendo sem aderir em sua jaqueta à prova d’água. “Não tem problema! Você fala russo?”

“Um pouquinho,” Yuuri respondeu com um sorrisinho, torcendo para que eles não pedissem ajuda com nenhum tipo de tradução. “Estou estudando aqui.”  

“Perfeito!” Um dos garotos loiros sorriu com empolgação. “Estávamos justamente procurando um lugar legal pra curtir! Chegamos ontem mesmo.”  

“Hmm, onde vocês estão hospedados?” Yuuri perguntou.  

 “Vasilevsky,” o rapaz respondeu. “Mas eu sei que a maior parte das coisas ficam aqui na capital. Tudo bem se tivermos de ficar por aqui essa noite.”

“Bem, tem um bar na rua Dumskaya chamado Poison. Eles tocam bastante rock americano e tem karaokê,” Yuuri sugeriu sob seu arsenal de instruções. “Na verdade, eu estou indo pra lá hoje à noite. Vocês deveriam vir! Posso passar meu número, se quiserem?”

A garota sorriu e puxou seu celular, “Seria ótimo!” 

Yuuri apenas largou os números que havia memorizado e que dava em um aparelho controlado por Chris. “Aliás, meu nome é Ichiro.”

“Eu sou a Casey, essa é a Rachel e aqueles são o Ben e o Aaron. Temos mais dois amigos que ficaram para trás tirando selfies perto da igreja que provavelmente irão se juntar a nós também,” Casey sorriu. “Mais uma vez obrigada pela sugestão e acho que então nos vemos à noite?”

“É claro,” Yuuri concordou com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso. “Desculpa de novo pelo chá.”  

“Muito bem. Agora volte para a van.”  

 Com um suspiro aliviado Yuuri trilhou seu caminho através da multidão até à van estacionada ao lado da rua. Nela estavam Chris, dois de seus homens e Georgi, esperando-o abrir a porta para se juntar a eles.

Chris se virou em seu banco e abriu um sorriso. ”Perfeito, Yuuri. Terei de falar com o Viktor sobre poder usá-lo com mais frequência.”

Yuuri se moveu desconfortável em seu lugar em resposta, desejando que Viktor recusasse a proposta de oferecê-lo regularmente. Aquele era só um favor, não era? Respirando pesadamente, ele focou sua atenção no mundo do lado de fora das janelas do carro no caminho para a casa. Eles ficariam à espreita até que chegasse a hora de ir ao bar naquela noite. A escuridão estava se tornando cada vez mais rara conforme o verão se aproximava, então eles teriam apenas uma pequena brecha para concluir aquele trabalho.

A cada segundo do dia que se passava, Yuuri ia ficando mais nervoso. Era muito provável que ele estava prestes a arruinar as vidas de várias pessoas inocentes. Mesmo que a decisão final sobre seus destinos não estivesse em suas mãos, ele ainda era tão culpado quanto. Ainda era tanto sua responsabilidade quanto de Viktor ou Chris. Engolindo em seco, Yuuri sentiu o tremor em suas mãos. Respirando profundamente, ele abriu os olhos e se concentrou na música alta do bar.

O bartender lhe ofereceu um drinque e o encarou com um olhar intenso. “Por conta da casa.”  

Yuuri pareceu apreensivo, mas aceitou de qualquer forma. Provavelmente, Viktor o havia subornado ou este já era um dos que trabalhavam para Viktor. Entretanto, até onde ele sabia, aquele drinque estaria batizado e ele estava prestes a ser assassinado e ter seu corpo descartado em algum beco. Ao virar o líquido que passou queimando pela sua garganta para livrar-se um pouco da tensão, ele considerou que aquela possibilidade não soava tão mal.

“Ichiro?”

Yuuri se virou e viu Casey acenando para ele. Seu coração afundou em seu peito. Uma parte dele estava torcendo para que eles nunca aparecessem. Mas mesmo que eles não tivessem aparecido, Chris o faria simplesmente caçar outras vítimas entre as pessoas bêbadas que já estavam no bar, embora talvez assim teria sido mais fácil. Talvez se eles tivessem sido completos babacas, Yuuri não se sentiria mal. Colocando um sorriso falso em seu rosto, ele acenou de volta. “Oi! Que bom que acharam o lugar facilmente. A primeira rodada é por minha conta!”

“Ah, valeu!” Ben sorriu, rapidamente atirando seu pedido ao bartender. 

“Então, Ichiro, o que você está estudando?” Rachel perguntou enquanto recebia um coquetel de frutas.

“Ah, Relações Internacionais com uma especialização em Russo,” Yuuri respondeu enquanto revirava o novo drinque que o bartender havia lhe dado sem ele nem ter pedido.

“Ah, que interessante!” Ela sorriu genuinamente. A simpatia deles só tornava tudo aquilo mais difícil. “Estamos aqui para um campeonato de patinação artística em Sportivnaya.”

O coração de Yuuri continuou quebrando e ele virou o próximo drinque. É claro que eles estavam. Óbvio que ele foi capaz de capturar patinadores em uma multidão de milhares. “Ouvi dizer que os russos são muito bons na patinação.”

“Você já patinou no gelo alguma vez, Ichiro?” Casey perguntou, apoiando suas costas no balcão do bar próxima a ele.

“Algumas vezes,” Yuuri murmurou com os lábio próximos à borda de seu copo vazio. “Eu não era bom.”

“Talvez você possa vir a uma sessão pública e podemos te ensinar,” ela ofereceu. “Um dos nossos amigos – que está _atrasado_ como sempre – estará participando das séries do Grand Prix na próxima temporada! Espero que ele consiga!”

Interessante… Então eles deviam ser patinadores no mínimo decentes. Talvez se outro patinador conhecido desaparecesse de novo, as buscas seriam mais reforçadas… era um pensamento agradável, mas improvável. “Bem, creio que terei de lhe desejar boa sorte quando ele chegar aqui, então.”

“Ah, não, o Aaron já está na cabine de karaokê, lá vamos nós,” Rachel se encolheu. “Ele é terrível, sério. Cubram seus ouvidos.”  

Yuuri não ligava para o quanto ele era ruim. Ele já havia se tornado entorpecido aos sons uma hora atrás. A todo momento ele conferia as horas em seu relógio esperando os ponteiros se alinharem no topo. Apesar de ainda ser perto das onze, ainda havia iluminação no céu lá fora e eles não podiam agir com as câmeras de vigilância monitorando todos os carros. Não estava sendo difícil manter o grupo de amigos fora, no entanto, conforme eles continuavam adicionando drinques à comanda de Yuuri – ou de Viktor.

“Jorge e Phichit estão vindo ou o quê?” Ben grunhiu arrastando levemente suas palavras.

Os olhos de Yuuri arregalaram por trás de seus óculos. Phichit? Não. Podia ser coincidência… Mas existiam quantas pessoas chamadas Phichit?

“Eles estão a caminho!” Casey berrou mais alto que o necessário, suas bochechas já estavam bastante coradas. “Phichit acabou de me mandar uma mensagem. Eles estão lá fora em uma _marsh_ ,” ela teve dificuldades em pronunciar a palavra, “ _Marsh-rutka 5_. Ele disse que já que perdemos as pontes, deveríamos simplesmente ficar fora e curtir.”

“Ichiro!” Aaron passou um de seus braços ao redor de Yuuri. “Você devia vir também! Tudo fica aberto pra sempre aqui! A gente pode beber até o amanhecer!”

“Ele deve estar na nossa van. Louis disse que ele está lá fora com dois passageiros. Aceite ir com eles e os coloque para dentro. Podemos dar conta do resto.”

Yuuri apertou seus olhos fechados e respirou fundo. _Não faça isso, não faça isso._ “Claro, sim, estou indo.” Que bom que Yuuri não precisaria pagar a sua comanda, porque Aaron estava sorrindo entusiasticamente e o puxando para junto do grupo em direção à porta para saírem rumo à sua segunda parada.

A porta da van branca se abriu e uma figura de pele morena vestindo um moletom preto e um boné ao contrário sorriu. “Entrem, otários! Temos uma festa pra ir!”

Yuuri parou mortificado ao se desvencilhar de Aaron. Ali, parado na porta da van estava seu colega de quarto da época da faculdade e seu melhor amigo de tempos, Phichit Chulanont. Não. _Não, não, não, não!_ O rapaz tailandês estava sorrindo sem se dar conta do perigo iminente que o aguardava dentro daquela van. Yuuri precisava dar um jeito de tirar ele dali!

“Phichit! Por onde você esteve? Você já está super atrasado!” Ben empurrou seu amigo para o lado para embarcar na van. 

“Não dá pra alcançar a perfeição na pressa, você sabe disso!” Phichit respondeu se acomodando em um dos bancos enquanto o carro era preenchido com o resto deles. 

“Entre na van, Yuuri. Anda logo!”

Yuuri sobressaltou-se com a voz ríspida em sua orelha e abaixou o rosto para tentar disfarçar a sua expressão ao saltar na van dando as costas para o grupo para fechar a porta. Quem sabe eles não comentariam sobre ele. Talvez Phichit não perceberia. Céus. Phichit! Lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos de Yuuri ao ver um rosto amigável depois de todos aqueles meses. Ele não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse. Não importava o quê.  

Os seis amigos estavam felizes e conversando embriagados uns com os outros, contentes em ignorar Yuuri, alheios ao fato de que já tinham se afastado de todos os bares próximos e estavam virando em uma curva que levava a uma rua escura com casas de aparências suspeitas.  Yuuri notou a movimentação no párabrisas e uma enorme porta de metal de um depósito começou a se levantar. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa!

“Phichit,” Yuuri o alcançou e agarrou o braço de seu amigo o melhor que ele pôde com sua mão machucada. 

“Hmm–Quem—,” Os olhos de Phichit arregalaram e seu queixo caiu. “Ah, meu deus. Ah, meu _deus,_ Yuu—,”

Yuuri tinha a porta aberta e estava arrancando Phichit da van. “CORRA!” Louis xingou do banco do motorista e subitamente o empurrou, derrubando o equilíbrio de Yuuri e o arremessando de volta em seu assento.

Os outros patinadores gritaram quando eles também foram  empurrados bruscamente. As portas do depósito se fecharam com um baque atrás deles e a van freou com um guincho abrupto. Louis grunhiu e se virou em seu banco, agarrando Yuuri pela garganta e gritando furiosamente com ele em francês. Yuuri choramingou de agonia, o estrangulamento apenas agravando a dor no local já machucado pelo ataque de Yuri.

A porta ao lado de Louis se abriu e Chris franziu o cenho em direção ao seu subordinado. “Louis, francamente. Solte-o.”

Louis obedeceu, sem nenhum cuidado, atirando Yuuri de volta no banco onde ele caiu de mau jeito em cima de seu pulso quebrado. Choramingando, ele se encolheu ficando imóvel, alheio ao caos repentino que irrompeu ao seu redor quando todas as portas foram abertas e os corpos foram arrastados para fora, gritando e se debatendo. De repente ele pôde ouvir a voz exasperada de Viktor, provavelmente gritando com Louis por maltratar Yuuri. Estremecendo, Yuuri sentou-se lentamente e olhou para fora onde cada um dos patinadores estava sendo manuseado por um dos capangas de Viktor ou Chris.

“Ele deixou um deles escapar!” Louis rosnou para Viktor, apontando um dedo acusatório na direção de Yuuri.  

“Não, ele não fez nada!”

Os olhos de Yuuri arregalaram quando Mila surgiu com um Phichit que estava se debatendo em seus braços. Ignorando a dor, Yuuri saltou para fora da van. “Phichit!!”

“Yuuri!” Phichit gritou, com as lágrimas já pesando em seus olhos.

“Oh,” Viktor suspirou, um dedo revestido por suas luvas tocando seus lábios com uma expressão curiosa, os olhos intercalando de um para outro. “Vocês se conhecem? Ora, se não é uma pena. Eu sinto muito mesmo, Christophe, mas não podemos arriscar que ele saia por aí tagarelando a respeito de Yuuri para um de seus clientes.” Colocando a mão dentro de seu terno caríssimo, ele puxou para fora uma pistola e deu um passo a frente enquanto Mila forçou Phichit a render-se em seus joelhos. “Teremos de nos livrar dele. Você compreende, é claro.”

O metal gelado tocou a testa de Phichit.  

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri gritou, seu corpo retorcendo de dor quando ele se adiantou em direção ao homem. “ _NYET! Pozhaluysta!_ ”6 As mãos trêmulas de Yuuri agarraram o braço de Viktor e ele se posicionou entre os dois. “ _Pozhaluysta._ Vitya. Não o mate,” ele soluçou, suplicando e implorando para que Viktor abaixasse a arma.  

Sua mão sequer se moveu, seus olhos azuis encararam Yuuri com uma expressão curiosa e pensativa. “Meu Yuuri, o que devo fazer, então? Ele renderia um altíssimo um preço no mercado, é verdade. Um rapaz jovem, atraente, sul-asiático. Entretanto, eu jamais poderia arriscar que ele dê com a língua nos dentes para qualquer um que possa alertar as autoridades a respeito de seu paradeiro e eu definitivamente não preciso de prostitutas em minha cama quando tenho você para satisfazer todas as minhas necessidades.”

O coração de Yuuri saltou em seu peito e ele apertou seus dedos ao redor de Viktor quando se deu conta do que era tudo aquilo. Tráfico sexual. Christophe estava reunindo pessoas para vendê-las como escravas sexuais. “Vitya. _Por favor._ ”

“Embora eu não esteja particularmente contente em abrir mão dele, seria um desperdício simplesmente matá-lo,” Chris se intrometeu. “Não há ninguém em sua família que gostaria de meter nele? Uma recompensa para um de seus membros mais leais? Ou talvez um presente para alguma visita? Porra, eu mesmo adoraria prová-lo depois do leilão. Aposto que ele é apertado.”

“Ohhh,” Mila se ajoelhou e esfregou sua bochecha contra o rosto de Phichit enquanto torcia seu braço. “Eu adoraria me divertir com ele.”  

Viktor murmurou, inclinando suavemente a cabeça para um lado e depois para o outro observando Phichit antes de subitamente recuar com sua arma. “Bem. Quem sou eu para negar um brinquedo sexual à minha família? Mas no momento em que sua utilidade se extinguir, irei me livrar dele.”

Yuuri caiu sobre seus joelhos, soluçando contra suas mãos. 

“Devemos inspecionar a sua mercadoria, meu caro Chris?” Viktor questionou com seus braços abertos.  O depósito foi preenchido pelos gritos e berros de Jorge, Casey, Aaron, Ben e Rachel quando eles foram despidos à força.

 Mila soltou Phichit e ele imediatamente engatinhou até Yuuri, envolvendo-o em seus braços num abraço forte e chorando com ele contra seu peito. “Yuuri! Deus do céu, Yuuri! Você está vivo!”

“Eu sinto muito,” Yuuri soluçou, agarrando-se a seu amigo como se ele fosse morrer. “Eu sinto muito– _muito_ mesmo!” 

 Phichit se afastou um pouco dele, as sobrancelhas se juntando em uma expressão preocupada entre a cascata de lágrimas que estavam escorrendo. “Y-Yuuri… você está sangrando.”

 Olhando para baixo, Yuuri percebeu que a região de sua virilha estava manchada de vermelho e havia uma pequena poça de sangue no chão. Mergulhando seus dedos no líquido, ele os trouxe a altura de seus olhos contra a luz na altura e os encarou.

Yuuri temia que aquela mancha ficaria para sempre em sua pele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da tradutora**
> 
> **[512 – Lamb of God](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dulxbKkj9Wg) **
> 
> **[1]** _“Nayti yego!”_ – Encontrem-no!
> 
>  **[2]** _“Teper!”_ – Agora!
> 
>  **[3]** _“Oui, parfait”_ – Sim, perfeito
> 
>  **[4]** _“Mne tak zhal'!”_ – Desculpe! Sinto muito!
> 
>  **[5]** _Marshrutka_ – Uma van que funciona como uma espécie de táxi compartilhado
> 
>  **[6]** _“NYET! Pozhaluysta!”_ – NÃO! Por favor!
> 
>  
> 
> E mil perdões pelo atraso monstruoso na postagem do capítulo!
> 
> _\- @gold_on_ice_


	11. From the Pinnacle to the Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque depois de centenas de vezes de alguém se forçando em você, você perde a esperança. Porque se ajoelhar e chupar alguém são apenas parte da sua rotina diária. Porque a sensação do gozo escorrendo entre suas coxas é uma ocorrência tão regular que parece permanente. Porque de repente, ser capaz de dormir sem medo de quatro dedos lhe abrirem em preparação se tornou uma recompensa. Porque agora…  
> Era assim que era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU ALTAMENTE recomendo um bom copo de vinho ou uma garrafa de licor para isto, crianças. Tem um monte de merda pesada acontecendo aqui. Tudo piora daqui pra frente.  
> E também, para aqueles que me seguem no tumblr, muito obrigada por todos os seus pedidos e apoios engraçados com a Omerta Omegaverse!! Todos os seus pedidos e seu interesse são o que me deixam inspirada para escrever isso!!!!

**Do Ápice À Cova**

 

 

Yuuri choramingou quando Viktor o jogou com força contra a mesa, pressionando firmemente seu peito contra suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que serpenteava uma mão ao redor de seu queixo, agarrando-o com bastante força. Os lábios de Viktor acariciaram sua orelha quando o aperto dele ficou mais forte. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Yuuri se esforçou para não chorar. Ele tinha que ser forte. Por Phichit.

“Você tentou me fazer de tolo hoje, Yu-uri?” Viktor questionou chamando seu nome como uma cobra.

Estreitando os olhos, ele balançou a cabeça o melhor que pôde naquela posição. “N-não.”

“Na frente de todos os meus amigos,” Viktor esfregou sua bochecha contra a de Yuuri de uma maneira que poderia parecer amorosa, mas Yuuri não se enganava. Era a calmaria antes da tempestade. “Você sabe que eu te daria tudo que você me pedisse, meu Yuuri. _Na_ _maioria_ das vezes”, ele impulsionou seus quadris contra Yuuri, empurrando-o mais adiante na borda da mesa. Ofegando de dor, Yuuri sentiu seus olhos arderem. “P-por favor, Vitya. Ele é meu amigo!”

“E é exatamente por isso que é tão perigoso permitir que ele viva,” Viktor respondeu. “Pode ter certeza de que no  _momento_ em que a utilidade dele nessa casa expirar, eu vou atirar no meio da testa dele. Você entende, meu amor?”

Yuuri soltou um soluço, lágrimas quentes e salgadas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ele tinha condenado seu melhor amigo a um destino pior que se tivesse o deixado ir ao armazém. Deixar Viktor matá-lo teria sido misericordioso. Como ele poderia se perdoar por isso algum dia?

“Yuuri, eu perguntei se você entendeu”, Viktor repetiu, sua outra mão acariciava o gesso de seu pulso em alerta. Yuuri assentiu rapidamente. Viktor sorriu e depositou um beijo no canto de seus lábios. “Maravilhoso. Agora limpe essas lágrimas, meu amor, e me ofereça uma desculpa pelo que você fez hoje”. Dando um passo para trás, ele virou Yuuri e o forçou a ficar de joelhos.

Sem necessidade de saber o que fazer, Yuuri alcançou o cinto de Viktor e abaixou o zíper, libertando seu membro mole dos confins de seus boxers e calças. Ele estava quase grato por isso enquanto tomava o russo em sua boca - uma distração da realidade. A pele aveludada de Viktor escorregando por sua língua era tão familiar quanto comer ou respirar. Quanto mais tempo Yuuri o mantinha ocupado, mais tempo Phichit viveria.

Yuuri deixou isso ser sua motivação e guia enquanto ele chupava Viktor, engolindo completamente sua ereção e o pré-gozo salgado que se misturava à sua saliva. Viktor parecia apreciar o fato de o japonês ocupar seu tempo, gemidos suaves escapavam de seus lábios e suas mãos estavam gentilmente no cabelo negro de Yuuri. Quando ele finalmente começou a estocar em sua boca, os movimentos foram lânguidos e preguiçosos. À medida que ele se acostumava com a queimadura em sua mandíbula por se demorar naquilo, Yuuri achatou sua língua contra o fundo da boca e relaxou sua garganta, tomando Viktor completamente dentro dele e enterrando seu nariz contra os pelos pubianos prateados.

Viktor jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou quando seu membro se contraiu com o ápice, o gozo quente jorrando direto pela garganta de Yuuri. Suas mãos embalaram a parte de trás da cabeça do moreno enquanto ele apreciava seu orgasmo e afastava-se com cuidado e devagar. Yuuri não se engasgou, e ele conseguiu engolir até a última gota. Quem diria que aquele tímido e virginal Yuuri se tornaria tão exímio em boquetes? O pensamento o deixou doente.

Contornando as bochechas de Yuuri, Viktor puxou-o e colocou-o de pé novamente. Ele beijou-o profundamente por muito tempo, a língua lambendo todos os seus dentes e o teto da boca para provar todo o seu gosto. “A desculpa está definitivamente mais do que aceita. Agora, como eu sou muito generoso e gentil, irei permitir a você tempo para ver seu amigo.”

Yuuri inspirou em esperança, uma clara luz brilhante em seus olhos. _“Spasibo, Vitya.”_

Puxando o japonês para seus braços, Viktor lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha. “Ouvir você falar russo desse jeito... Você não sabe o que isso faz comigo, Yuuri. Seus estudos estão indo tão bem. Isso me agrada muito.”

Mas Yuuri _sabia_. Talvez muito bem. Era tudo que o salvara dos ataques de Viktor em alguns dias e a única razão pela qual Pichit ainda estava respirando - por enquanto. Agarrando-se ao braço de Viktor, ele se permitiu abandonar o escritório e descer o corredor rumo ao final da casa. Yuuri raramente descia por ali, visto que estava longe dos lugares que ele tinha permissão para ir.

Inserindo um código em um teclado numérico, Viktor desbloqueou uma porta e deixou-a entreaberta. “Se eu fosse você, Yuuri, eu passaria o tempo ensinando a seu amigo o que se espera dele. Pode fazê-lo durar por mais tempo.”

Viktor se movia de modo  a ficar na frente da maior parte do teclado, mas ele claramente não esperava que Yuuri realmente estivesse olhando. 0317*. O coração do moreno acelerava à medida que ele esperava o russo se afastar o suficiente para descer o corredor e então voar para dentro do quarto. Era um lugar pequeno com nada além de um colchão enfiado num canto. Devia ter sido um pequeno escritório. “Phichit!”

Phichit pulou da cama e se atirou em seu amigo. “Yuuri!”

“Eu sinto muito mesmo! Sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo,” Yuuri repetiu contra a pele morena do pescoço de seu amigo, de novo e de novo, como um mantra.

“Está tudo bem,” Phichit o apertou mais forte, mas havia um tremor óbvio em sua voz. “Está tudo bem, Yuuri... nós vamos cuidar disso, ok?”

“Não! Você não entende!” Yuuri gritou e se afastou. “Não há como sair daqui!”

“Yuuri, eles não sequestraram um, mas dois patinadores internacionais! Todas as investigações sobre você serão reabertas e eles terão que duplicar seus esforços. As pessoas sabiam que todos nós estávamos em São Petersburgo,” Phichit retrucou.

Yuuri balançou a cabeça, ele queria tanto acreditar nisso, mas sabia que ter esperança era estúpido. Era estúpido acreditar que um dia ele poderia ser livre. “Você não entende? Você pertence à máfia russa agora. Eles têm  todas as autoridades em suas mãos!”

Phichit engoliu fortemente em seco e limpou as lágrimas que tinham secado em seu rosto. “Então, o que nós fazemos?”

“Você…,” Yuuri inspirou profundamente, “Faça o que eles pedirem…”

Phichit desviou o olhar, um soluço suave escapou com o entendimento da sentença de Yuuri. “É isso... é isso que você faz?”

“Sim,” Yuuri respirou em resposta, sua voz parecia tão distante naquele momento.

“Eu não entendo,” Phichit deu outro soluço enquanto caía novamente na cama. “Por quê? Como?! Como isso aconteceu com você?! Sua família me contou que a Yakuza levou você! Como você acabou na Rússia?”

Ajoelhando-se sobre suas próprias pernas, Yuuri se juntou a Phichit no colchão, tentando decidir por onde começar. Ainda havia coisas que depois de meio ano, o próprio Yuuri não entendia sobre a situação. “Eu fui levado pela Yakuza. Para Viktor.”

“Viktor? O de cabelos prateados que queria me matar?” Phichit perguntou ao lembrar aquele momento terrível que pareceu ter sido há muito tempo - muito mais que as poucas horas em que ocorreu.

“Un,” Yuuri assentiu, mantendo o olhar baixo no cobertor azul. “Ele é o Pakhan - o chefe deles. Ele...  me viu patinar. Em Sochi. Aparentemente ele apenas...,” Yuuri encolheu os ombros, “Decidiu que me queria.”

“ _Queria_ você?” Phichit gritou, havia uma hesitação na pergunta na qual ele não tinha certeza de que queria saber a resposta.

Suspirando, Yuuri abraçou os joelhos em seu peito. “É... é o que parece.”

“Oh Deus, Yuuri,” Phichit choramingou, abraçando seu melhor amigo. Yuuri ficou feliz em retribuir, deixando suas próprias lágrimas silenciosas descerem por suas bochechas. “Como você pode estar tão calmo sobre isso?! Aquele homem, ele - ele... ele te machuca!”

Yuuri esfregou seu nariz contra o ombro de Phichit. Porque depois de centenas de vezes de alguém se forçando em você, você perde a esperança. Porque se ajoelhar e chupar alguém eram apenas parte da sua rotina diária. Porque a sensação do gozo escorrendo entre suas coxas é uma ocorrência tão regular que parece permanente. Porque de repente, ser capaz de dormir sem medo de quatro dedos lhe abrirem em preparação se tornou uma recompensa. Porque agora…

Era assim que era.

“Ele machuca,” Yuuri concordou baixinho. “Eu acho... que me acostumei com isso. Ele não me machuca se eu fizer o que ele quer. Às vezes ele pode ser legal... ele me traz flores ou pede aos cozinheiros para fazerem katsudon.“

“Ele quebrou seu pulso!” Phichit rosnou furioso entre as lágrimas.

“Isso não foi ele,” Yuuri defendeu, mas não era como se Viktor não o tivesse feito sangrar.

Phichit bateu no colchão com um punho irritado. “Então o quê?! Eu deveria apenas deixar a máfia me _estuprar_ até eu me acostumar com isso?! Lute de volta, Yuuri!”

Um flash de raiva correu pelo pescoço de Yuuri tornando sua pele quente e vermelha. Afastando Phichit dele, ele saiu da cama, cerrando seus punhos. “A _primeira_ vez que eu lutei de volta, fui estuprado até sangrar e tive um anel de hematomas em torno do meu pescoço, tão escuro que levou meses para desaparecer! A _segunda_ vez, eu só decidi cometer suicídio, mas fui pego antes que eu pudesse terminar de sangrar! A _última_ vez, eu acabei com um pulso quebrado e uma fissura anal que exigiu cirurgia por ser estuprado pelo próprio homem que disse que iria me ajudar! Estou _cansado_ de lutar de volta, Phichit!”

Todo o corpo de Yuuri tremeu com um soluço quando ele acabou. Phichit tinha ambas as mãos sobre a boca, os olhos escuros arregalados de medo e choque. “Estou cansado...,” Yuuri desabou de volta no colchão, e seu amigo mal conseguiu pegá-lo quando ele caiu. “Estou cansado, estou cansado, estou cansado...”

“Porra, eu sinto muito, está tudo bem, eu estou aqui, Yuuri,” Phichit balançou Yuuri de um lado para o outro. “Eu não sabia. Deus, eu sinto muito.”

“Eu não sabia”, Yuuri chorava e tudo ficava embaçado atrás das lágrimas, “Eu não sabia que você estava ali!”

“Não, não, eu sei, Yuuri!” Phichit fungou, “Eu sei! Não foi sua culpa!”

“Eu nunca quis isso pra você,” Yuuri continuou com o rosto enterrado no peito do amigo. “Eu nunca desejaria isso pra ninguém!”

“Tudo bem”, Phichit lhe prometeu, o queixo firmemente plantado no topo da cabeça do japonês. “Tudo bem, Yuuri. Eu estou aqui.”

Se pelo menos isso significasse alguma coisa num lugar como esse. Estar nos braços de Phichit foi o maior conforto que ele teve desde que chegou ali. Dessa vez, ele não sentiu vontade de recuar do toque de outra pessoa. Isso era genuíno. Real. E adiantou toda a exaustão que ele sentia em seus ossos. Era de manhãzinha e ele não tinha dormido o dia todo. Soluços acalmados, e Yuuri sentiu suas pálpebras lentamente começarem a escorregar de sono, os braços de seu amigo pareciam uma manta de proteção e ele havia ansiado isso por meses.

Uma mão firme agarrou o bíceps do japonês e ele acordou com um salto. Yakov estava pairando sobre ele, Yuuri estava enrolado ao lado de Phichit na cama pequena. O idoso não possuía nenhuma expressão real, os mesmos olhos escuros e a linha fina em seus lábios de sempre. “Vitya diz que seu tempo acabou.”

Engolindo em seco, Yuuri assentiu e se moveu para deixar a cama. Phichit acordou com os movimentos. “Eu tenho que ir,” Yuuri disse baixinho, acariciando a mão do tailandês contra a sua.

“Yuuri!” Phichit agarrou seu pulso, puxando-o de volta.

Mordendo o lábio, Yuuri se recusou a olhar para trás, puxando seu pulso para se libertar. Se olhasse para trás, ele quebraria. _“Gde? ¹”_

“ _Tvoya komnata²,”_ Yakov respondeu enquanto fechava a porta atrás de Yuuri.

Acenando, Yuuri continuou a andar e começou a descer o corredor, sem se incomodar em verificar se Yakov estava vindo junto. Havia luz irradiando pelas janelas, mas isso pouco importava durante a primavera e o verão da Rússia. Provavelmente ele não tinha dormido muito tempo com Phichit e ainda era de manhãzinha. Makkachin o cumprimentou quando ele abriu uma das portas francesas do quarto de Viktor e Yuuri deu um tapinha na cabeça do poodle.

“Ah, Yuuri,” Viktor saiu do banheiro não vestindo nada além de suas boxers. “Você parece exausto, meu querido. Eu preparei um banho de banheira quente pra você. Tome um banho, e durma comigo por algumas horas antes que eu saia”.

Yuuri só pôde suspirar e começar a tirar suas roupas enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Tudo que ele realmente queria fazer era rastejar para a cama, mas ele sabia que os banhos quentes eram instruções do médico. Phichit estaria melhor ou pior com Viktor ausente tão logo depois de chegar? Seria menos provável que Yuuri pudesse escapar para vê-lo. Yuri ainda não havia sido encontrado, então Georgi se tornara seu guarda-costas pessoal. Mila teria sido mais fácil de evitar... talvez Viktor soubesse disso.

A água estava muito quente quando Yuuri entrou, mas ele mordeu o lábio e deixou a dor dominá-lo quando imergiu. _Você merece isso, de qualquer forma, pelo que você fez._ Eventualmente, seu corpo se acostumou à temperatura, mas sua pele estava tingida de vermelho vivo embaixo da superfície, uma distinta linha onde ele manteve seu pulso acima da água do banho. A exaustão o atingiu como um trem e ele pousou sua cabeça contra a porcelana antes que seus olhos se fechassem.

/*/

Yuuri acordou com Makkachin lambendo seu rosto. Abrindo e piscando os olhos, ele percebeu que estava vestindo  uma camisa leve e calças de dormir, e sob as cobertas da cama. Ele desabara de sono na banheira. Suspirando, Yuuri virou-se para ver alegremente que Viktor já havia saído. Procurando por seus óculos, ele os colocou e puxou as cobertas para trás, Makkachin trotando junto ao seu calcanhar enquanto ele abria a porta para andar até a cozinha. Ele não viu Georgi, mas o sentiu atrás de si.

“A bela adormecida finalmente acordou,” Mila ronronou de seu lugar na cozinha onde ela preparava alguns pratos, deslizando um na direção de Yuuri. “Eu devo dizer, seu amigo teve um presente essa manhã.”

A mão de Yuuri parou a meio caminho do prato de comida, seu coração falhando e sua pele ficando fria ao entender o que ela quis dizer. O-o quê? N-não! O que ela havia feito?! 

Mila gargalhou, colocando um pedaço de fruta dentro da boca. “Oh, não me olhe assim. Tudo que eu fiz foi dar a ele uma ótima punheta antes de ele ter permissão para comer. A pele dele é tãããão macia. Ele é virgem?”

O lábio inferior de Yuuri tremeu e ele agarrou o prato, batendo-o no balcão e quebrando-o em pedaços. “Não o toque!”

Mila chiou em deleite e soltou uma alta gargalhada quando Yuuri começou a atirar fragmentos do prato e comida nela. Georgi agarrou seu pulso e o puxou fortemente para longe de sua munição improvisada. “Pare com isso, ou eu quebrarei seu outro pulso,” ele ameaçou.  _“Você_ escolheu isso para seu amigo. Não se esqueça.”

“Não,” Yuuri choramingou, afastando-se de Georgi e caminhando de volta até sua lombar atingir a lateral da mesa e derrubar algo com o impacto.

Georgi rosnou de irritação e agarrou Yuuri pelo cabelo, arrastando-o de volta pelo corredor rumo ao seu quarto. “Ele deveria estar agradecido que foi Mila quem lhe levou comida. Quanto mais você fizer escândalo, pior as coisas ficarão para _vocês_ _dois_.” Empurrando Yuuri para dentro do quarto, ele agarrou a maçaneta da porta. “Fique  aí até você poder se comportar ou Viktor voltar. Não me interessa o que vem primeiro.”

A porta bateu na cara de Yuuri e ele escorregou até o chão, desabando em lágrimas. Nem mesmo a presença de Makkachin poderia acalmá-lo enquanto ele tremia. Georgi tinha razão. Era sua culpa. Ele tinha escolhido isso para Phichit. Era sua culpa. Sua culpa.

Sua culpa.

/*/

“Minha nossa, fazia tempo que eu não ganhava tanto dinheiro depois de uma colheita,” Chris cantarolou em deleite enquanto contava as várias pilhas de rublos. “20 por cento, então? Como sempre?”

“Loucura,” Viktor acenou uma mão em dispensa, “Eu só vou pegar 10 de um amigo.”

Chris cantarolou e acariciou a barba de seu queixo, pensando antes de balançar a cabeça. “Pegue 20, Viktor. Eu tenho algumas novidades.”

Viktor pegou o maço de rublos oferecido, fitando cuidadosamente seu amigo. “Deve ser algo ruim então.”

Agarrando uma pasta do bolso do banco traseiro, Chris cruzou suas pernas e abriu o dossiê. “Eu pesquisei um pouco sobre aquele garoto - aquele que seu lindo Yuuri estava tão desesperado para salvar. Eu devo dizer... foi muito fácil. Tão fácil.” Ele estendeu uma folha de papel a Viktor com a foto de Phichit estampada na frente.

“Um patinador artístico, como Yuuri,” Viktor notou. Não era tão surpreendente ele ser amigo de Yuuri.

“O número um da Tailândia.” 

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Viktor. “Tailândia…?”

Chris entregou a ele outra folha de papel. Era uma selfie de Yuuri e Phichit juntos. “Então você sabe onde eu quero chegar com isso, certo?”

As costas de Viktor se endireitaram e ele contraiu uma sobrancelha de irritação. “O garoto está na Rússia, não na Tailândia. Eu posso não ser capaz de pagar os oficiais de lá, mas eu ainda posso pagar os que são meus. São Petersburgo não vai cooperar com a investigação se ela chegar aqui.”

“Viktor, eu não aprovo,” Chris desdenhou, movendo-se em seu assento para encarar melhor Viktor. “O Sul da Ásia não pertence a você ou a algum dos seus aliados. Aquele é o território de Seung-Gil, e certamente não existe amor entre vocês dois. É bem provável que ele não tenha interesse no garoto, mas por que arriscar começar uma guerra sobre isso? Mesmo alguém tão puro e delicioso como aquele menino não vale a pena. Seria melhor para todos nós se o corpo aparecesse em algum lugar antes que alguém começasse a bisbilhotar por aí.”

Com a mandíbula cerrada, Viktor encarou a foto em suas mãos e passou o polegar pelo papel enquanto pensava. Era verdade. Seung-Gil e Viktor haviam tido desavenças por anos e qualquer gesto de antagonismo poderia começar algo que custaria a acabar. “E o que, diga-me, eu deveria dizer a Yuuri?”

“Flores e jóias caras sempre me fizeram esquecer as indiscrições do meu amante,” Chris sorriu. “Pense nisso como uma oportunidade, Viktor. Quem melhor para estar lá a fim de juntar os pedaços do pobrezinho depois que ele estiver tão quebrado?”

Oportunidade. Viktor devolveu os papéis e lambeu os lábios. Yuuri estava mais perto do que nunca dele, mas ele ainda pendia de um lado para o outro, sem atravessar completamente a borda. Isso podia ser exatamente o que ele precisava para fazê-lo cruzar a linha. “Talvez você tenha razão, meu querido amigo.”

Chris sorriu largamente com curiosidade. “Se isso funcionar, talvez você possa ser persuadido a me deixar prová-lo um pouquinho?”

Viktor deu um sorriso forçado, um movimento irritado em seus lábios. “Eu já disse que não, Chris. Eu não gosto de ter que me repetir.”

“Tá, tá,” Chris suspirou tão desapontado quanto havia ficado da primeira vez. “Então eu poderia assistir? Quando ele estiver curado? Seria uma desculpa esplêndida para uma visita.”

Inclinando o queixo, Viktor deixou um dedo enluvado percorrer a linha do pomo de adão de Chris até os lábios dele, sempre tão devagar e cuidadoso. Se o homem não fosse seu melhor amigo, ele teria cortado sua garganta e o deixado sangrar no couro caro do veículo. “Você pode assistir.”

Houve uma forte inspiração de deleite. “Oh, Viktor,” ele ronronou. “Isso, meu querido, vale quase 30 por cento.” 

Viktor não respondeu, pegando seu telefone. Ele tinha ligações a fazer.

/*/

Yuuri não deixou seu quarto pelo resto do dia. Ocasionalmente, ele abriria a porta para Makkachin, mas nunca pondo os pés para fora. Seu estômago o acordou com um grunhido alto no meio da noite, lembrando-o que ele não havia comido nada em mais de 24 horas. Com um suspiro, ele se arrastou para fora da cama e abriu a porta. A casa estava silenciosa, e estava escuro, indicando que devia estar perto da meia-noite. Saindo do quarto, ele começou a andar em direção a cozinha. Ele pegaria alguma coisa para si mesmo e levaria mais para Phichit. Ele provavelmente estava dormindo, mas Yuuri sabia que ele não se importaria em ser acordado para uma visita.

Segurando firmemente dois pratos cheios de pirozhki, ele começou a se arrastar pelos corredores rumo ao quarto de Phichit. Ele diminuiu o passo quando percebeu a sombra de alguém vindo na direção oposta. Quando a pessoa em questão se aproximou, Yuuri pôde perceber a aparência desgrenhada de um homem, o cabelo estava despenteado e a camisa desabotoada. Assim que ele ficou perto o suficiente para o outro percebê-lo, Yuuri reconheceu que o homem era Vlad.

O loiro lambeu os lábios enquanto parava na frente de Yuuri. “Eu deveria te agradecer por fazer Viktor manter seu amigo por perto. Ele grita bastante, e é muito apertado. Que bom que você veio lhe trazer comida. Ele vai precisar de energia para outra rodada em breve.”

Os pratos caíram no chão, quicando no tapete e espalhando a comida por todo lugar. Yuuri estava na porta do quarto de Phichit antes mesmo de perceber que havia corrido, inserindo o código no teclado numérico e abrindo a porta. “Phichit?! Oh deus!”

Phichit estava encolhido na cama, desesperadamente tentando puxar suas calças, mas incapaz de fazer isso com as mãos trêmulas. Ele estava era uma bagunça lamuriosa, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto e muco escorria de seu nariz enquanto ele chorava. Yuuri se dirigiu até a cama, as mãos cuidadosamente em seu amigo para estabilizá-lo. O luar que irradiava da pequena janela iluminava perfeitamente a mistura de vermelho e branco entre as coxas de seu amigo.

Sufocando o vômito que ameaçava sair, Yuuri procurou freneticamente algum tipo de toalha ou pano pelo quarto.  Havia um pequeno banheiro anexado e ele agarrou uma toalha de mão, imediatamente pressionando contra a pele de Phichit. “Sh-hh... tudo bem, Phichit. Eu -Eu estou aqui,” a voz de Yuuri tremia, sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras. Não estava tudo bem. “Bem” era a coisa mais distante dessa situação.

“Isso dói,” Phichit soluçou, enrolando-se em si mesmo. “Isso dói tanto.”

“Eu sei,” Yuuri choramingou, erguendo a cabeça em lamento enquanto chorava. “Deus, eu sei.”

“Faz essa vadia calar a boca?” Vlad rosnou, abrindo a porta com violência, sua voz fortemente carregada com o auxílio do álcool. “Eu podia ouvi-lo por toda descida do corredor.”

Yuuri se moveu e então estava parado entre Vlad e Phichit de forma protetora. “S-saia!”

“Saia do meu caminho,” Vlad rosnou, tropeçando rapidamente enquanto avançava. “Disseram-me que ele é a putinha da casa agora. Eu posso fazer o que quiser com ele.” Agarrando Yuuri, ele jogou o homem muito menor de lado e agarrou Phichit, que se debatia.

Yuuri chocou-se contra a parede, batendo a cabeça tão forte que isso o deixou aturdido. O quarto estava girando e sua testa doía agudamente, os gritos apenas tornavam aquilo pior.

“Porra, mesmo afrouxado, você ainda é tão apertado.”

Imediatamente Yuuri recuperou os sentidos. Vlad já estava fodendo Phichit, o menino menor preso embaixo dele enquanto a cama rangia. “Largue ele!” Yuuri se atirou para frente, usando todo o seu peso para derrubar Vlad de cima de Phichit e jogá-lo contra a parede. Ele pegou Vlad de surpresa, e deu a Phichit tempo suficiente para correr do colchão.

Vlad rosnou de raiva e agarrou Yuuri pela garganta, levantando-o facilmente do chão. Phichit se aproximou por trás, dando um rápido chute entre as pernas do homem e Yuuri foi solto rapidamente solto.

“Corra!” Yuuri gritou, deixando Phichit ir logo à frente antes de seguí-lo. A manga de sua camisa engatou em alguma coisa e ele foi puxado para trás, Vlad o jogou na cama. Yuuri chutava o ar desesperadamente enquanto Vlad subia em cima dele, suas mãos desajeitadas tentando agarrar suas calças e puxá-las para baixo.

Palavras irritadas em russo preencheram o quarto e Vlad parou o que estava fazendo, saindo da cama rapidamente mesmo em seu estado ébrio. Georgi entrou no quarto com Phichit se debatendo em seus braços. Ele o jogou na direção de Vlad e agarrou Yuuri pelo colarinho da camisa, arrastando-o para fora do quarto e batendo a porta atrás dele.

Os gritos de Phichit infiltraram-se na madeira e Yuuri arranhou Georgi para se libertar. “PHICHIT!” Ele bateu seus punhos contra a porta, desesperadamente tentando alcançar seu amigo.

Georgi o jogou com força contra a porta, seu punho atingindo duramente o estômago de Yuuri. “O que eu te disse sobre ficar no quarto até você aprender a se comportar?!”

“Solte-me!” Yuuri ordenou através de um grito, erguendo um pé e chutando Georgi com força. Imediatamente, seus dedos estavam de volta ao teclado numérico e ele voltou ao quarto, lançando-se em Vlad, os dedos apertando o pescoço do homem. O russo foi pego com a guarda baixa e inebriado, seu rosto afundando contra o travesseiro com a ação de Yuuri. Os dedos de Yuuri apertaram, e apertaram, e apertaram, gritando quando Vlad começou a se debater embaixo dele.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri pressionou com todo o peso de seu corpo, apertando, apertando, apertando.

“YUURI!”

Vlad continuou imóvel embaixo dele, Yuuri ofegou pesadamente.

“Yuuri…” Phichit acariciou seu ombro e ele deu um pulo, retraindo suas mãos como se ele tivesse encostado no fogo.

Um aplauso lento começou atrás deles, Georgi caminhava até o quarto enquanto Yuuri se movia para longe da cama em horror com a falta de movimentos do homem diante dele, o rosto fixo no travesseiro. “Meu Deus, Yuuri. Eu não sabia que você tinha isso dentro de si. Eu estou totalmente impressionado.”

Um lamúrio escapou dos lábios de Yuuri com a percepção do que ele havia feito e seus joelhos cederam, Phichit o pegou e caiu no chão com ele. Vlad estava morto. Ele o matara. Ele o matara com suas mãos nuas. Ele o _matara_. Yuuri se curvou para frente, vomitando pelo carpete todo.

“A primeira vez é a mais difícil,” Georgi meditou e empurrou o corpo para se certificar de que ele estava morto, parecendo não se incomodar que seu colega tivesse acabado de ser assassinado.

“Que merda é todo esse barulho!?”

“Parece que houve um pequeno acidente, Alexei. Está tudo sob controle,” Georgi falou calmamente.

Alexei encarou Vlad e imediatamente puxou sua arma. “Que merda é essa?! Que diabos aconteceu com Vlad?”

Georgi suspirou e revirou os olhos. “Largue isso.”

O cano da arma estava apontado bem em Yuuri. “Ele fez isso?! A putinha de Viktor?!”

“Alexei,” Georgi alertou, sua voz ficando mais grossa.

“Não! Esse merda vai pagar!” Alexei avançou, ambas as mãos na arma.

“Yuuri!”

Um estrondo preencheu o quarto, ecoando pelos corredores.

Tudo congelou por um momento, e então Phichit caiu duro no colo de Yuuri, os olhos negros escurecidos e sem vida. Havia um buraco bem em sua testa onde uma bala cabia perfeitamente. Os óculos de Yuuri estavam salpicados de sangue, e seu corpo começou a tremer. Ele não podia respirar.

“Putz,” Georgi estalou a língua em desaprovação, os olhos presos em Yuuri enquanto Alexei se virava e fugia praguejando. “Veja o que você fez.”

Yuuri soltou um grito aterrorizado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas:**  
>  Eu aceito todo o seu ódio com os braços abertos.
> 
>  **Notas das Tradutoras:**  
> [Ghost - From The Pinnacle To The Pit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Tdlg2JXuaQ)  
>  _Gde?¹_ : Onde?  
>  _Tvoya komnata²_ : Seu quarto
> 
> Vocês pensam que a barbárie acabou aqui? HAHAHAHAHAHA  
> @JunoAlBoo


	12. Sangre Por Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri merecia cada fração da dor que havia experienciado pelo resto da eternidade. Ele tinha assassinado um homem. Tinha assassinado Phichit. Mesmo que a bala não tivesse saído de uma arma que ele havia disparado, Yuuri se sentia inteiramente responsável por aqueles olhos sem vida que assombravam seu sono. Poderia muito bem ter sido ele próprio a puxar o gatilho.
> 
> A morte seria generosa demais para o que ele havia feito. Ele merecia aquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EU AMO ESSE CAPÍTULO PRA CARALHO E SE VOCÊS NÃO GOSTAREM ENTÃO SE FODAM!!!!!!! Não é o capítulo mais longo, e não tem muita ação, mas PORRA, como que eu não vou amar todas essas emoções e desenvolvimento dos personagens????!??!!! Tanto quanto foi difícil para eu conseguir fazer esse capítulo sair, MAS ELE É MEU FAVORITO.
> 
> Aliás, vocês vão perceber que só nos resta mais um capítulo. Isso mesmo, galera, a aventura está chegando ao fim!!! Mas não se preocupem, eu não estou encurtando a história, nem nada assim. Essa história vai ter o final que eu sempre visualizei pra ela. Eu só queria mesmo terminá-la no capítulo 13 porque é maravilhoso isso… então o próximo capítulo será tão longo quanto for necessário para que eu possa completar a minha visão.
> 
> INCLUSIVE. Se vocês não me seguem no tumblr, então estão perdendo umas AVENTURAS MUITO INTENSAS!!! Basicamente essa aventura conhecida por Footprints. Há agora uma versão Omegaverse de Omerta que pertence à mesma série que Omerta, intitulada “Such is the Rule of Honor” (“Assim é o Código de Honra”). VÃO LÁ DAR UMA OLHADA!!!
> 
> Sangre Por Sangre (Sangue Por Sangue) é uma música da banda HELLYEAH.

******Sangue Por Sangue**

 

“O seu plano maquiavélico quase foi pelos ares,” Georgi tinha seu rosto contraído, seus braços cruzados, recusando-se a sentar como Viktor já havia pedido diversas vezes desde que ele havia entrado no escritório.

“E mesmo assim, acabou dando perfeitamente certo, você não acha?” Viktor indagou com um suspiro cansado. Honestamente, o constante questionamento e as dúvidas eram exaustivos, especialmente vindo de seu suposto braço-direito.

“Ele podia ter atirado no Yuuri,” Georgi resmungou. “E aí, o que você teria feito?” 

Deslocando-se de sua cadeira, Viktor se curvou sobre a mesa. “Eu iria servir a sua cabeça em uma bandeja bem ao lado da cabeça de Alexei. Era o seu trabalho, afinal de contas, certificar-se que isso não aconteceria.”

Georgi prendeu a respiração, uma de suas sobrancelhas estremecendo sob a ameaça implícita. “Essa coisa está saindo fora do controle, Viktor. Todos nós estivemos entretendo isso enquanto o que você queria era apenas um brinquedinho sexual, mas agora você está envolvendo ele. Isso é um perigo para _todos_ nós.”

“Ah, é? Está preocupado, meu caro Georgi? Agora que ele matou um homem é possível que ele venha atrás de você,” Viktor soltou uma risada abafada. Era verdade que Viktor nunca teve a intenção de envolver Yuuri em seus negócios quando o trouxe do Japão. Mas agora que ele havia tido uma amostra da potencial escuridão de Yuuri… Viktor ansiava por aquilo. Era algo que ele queria muito mais do que o seu desejo de conquistar o amor incondicional de Yuuri. Aquilo era melhor do que qualquer coisa que Viktor poderia ter desejado.

“Estou falando sério, Viktor,” desaprovação estampada no rosto de Georgi. “Yakov vai ficar furioso quando ele descobrir o que aconteceu e você sabe disso.” 

“Ora, que bom então que o Yakov não é o Pakhan,”  Viktor retorquiu sarcasticamente, curvando os dedos sobre a mesa até sua mão se fechar. “O corpo foi devidamente descartado ou não?”

As narinas de Georgi contraíram e pareceu que ele queria argumentar,  porém achou melhor não fazê-lo. “As autoridades encontraram o corpo nesta manhã. Tiroteio em uma boate. Um trágico acidente. Toda a Tailândia está de luto.”

“Ótimo,” Viktor recostou-se em sua cadeira, cruzando suas mãos. “Houve algum progresso em encontrar o Yuri?”  

“Nenhum sinal dele nem na Rússia, nem no Cazaquistão,” Georgi começou, estreitando o enlace de seus braços cruzados em frente ao seu peito. “No entanto… Recebi notícias de Guang-Hong nesta manhã. Parece que um de seus homens situados em Seul avistou alguma coisa.”

Viktor rangeu os dentes, cerrando sua mandíbula em irritação enquanto tentava manter uma aparência externa serena. Seul. Yuri pretendia selar alguma espécie de acordo com Seung-gil. “Aquele bostinha.”

“Viktor, sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas eu acho que seria prudente talvez repensar a respeito de manter aquele rapaz por aqu–,”  

Os punhos esmurrando a mesa foram suficientes para fazer Georgi se sobressaltar, apesar de todo o seu profissionalismo. Viktor sorriu, mesmo com seu corpo tenso e pronto para atacar. “Georgi… Se eu fosse você, consideraria suas próximas palavras com _muito_ cuidado.”

Georgi engoliu com dificuldade. “Talvez… então… repensar apenas o envolvimento dele com os nossos negócios. Mantenha-o no quarto.” Ele estava claramente tremendo, por maior que fosse a compostura mantida em suas expressões faciais.

Viktor inclinou levemente a cabeça ao ouvir a sugestão. Com certeza não era um pedido irracional. Mas agora que Viktor teve uma amostra daquela escuridão, não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que ver por si mesmo o quão obscuro Yuuri poderia ser. Trancá-lo no quarto não lhe daria a chance de desabrochar. “Estou ciente de sua preocupação, Georgi.”

De punhos cerrados, Georgi abaixou a cabeça e se retirou. Não valia a pena discutir e seu subalterno mais estimado sabia disso. Por isso ele era o favorito de Viktor. Alexei e Vlad poderiam ser facilmente substituídos, mas esse tipo de lealdade não era. Seria uma verdadeira lástima ter que um dia se desfazer de Georgi.

Ainda havia a questão de Yuri.

Seung-gil era perigoso, ambos Viktor e Yuri estavam bem cientes disso. Era o único lugar do mundo onde Viktor não possuía nenhuma influência ou laços. Não havia aliados lá. Se Yuri estava se dispondo a arriscar sua vida indo até lá, ele deveria estar realmente desesperado. Um estranho sentimento começou a emergir do fundo de seu estômago e levou um longo instante para que Viktor percebesse o que era aquilo: medo. Yuri precisava ser encontrado antes que fosse tarde demais.

Descruzando suas pernas e se colocando de pé, ele apanhou o saco ensanguentado que esteve descansando no canto de sua mesa e se dirigiu para fora do cômodo. Se havia alguém que poderia distraí-lo dos pensamentos sobre Seung-gil e Yuri, esse alguém era o seu precioso Yuuri. O quarto estava escuro quando ele entrou, todas as luzes apagadas e as cortinas fechadas em frente as janelas bloqueando toda a iluminação. Yuuri estava encolhido feito uma pequena bola no canto da parede. Ele não se moveu um centímetro sequer a entrada de Viktor.

“Yu-uri,” Viktor ronronou, se agachando diante dele e segurando o saco ensanguentado em sua frente. “Tenho um presente para você.” Yuuri permaneceu imóvel, com a cabeça enfiada entre seus braços e suas pernas. Viktor forçou-se a ser paciente por um momento, concedendo a Yuuri um tempo para que se dirigisse a ele, mas ele não o fez. “ _Yuuri._ Não é educado ignorar alguém quando essa pessoa te trouxe um presente.”

Lentamente, Yuuri começou a erguer a cabeça para olhar para cima e Viktor desfez os laços no topo do saco. O tecido caiu ao redor da mão de Viktor que segurava o objeto. A cabeça de Alexei encarou Yuuri de volta com os olhos saltados e a boca aberta. O Yuuri que Viktor tinha trazido com ele há tantos meses teria gritado. Teria entrado em pânico e feito qualquer coisa para fugir. _Este_ Yuuri, porém… este Yuuri sequer pestanejou, os olhos sanguinários e depredados de qualquer tipo de sentimento. Um suspiro suave abandonou os lábios de Viktor, euforia se assentado em suas entranhas. Ele achava que era impossível Yuuri tornar-se ainda mais belo, mas isso… isso era sublime. Quem diria que ele iria se apaixonar ainda mais por este Yuuri do que havia pelo gracioso dançarino. Que história e tanto este Yuuri seria capaz de contar no gelo...

“Sinto muitíssimo pela atitude de Alexei, meu amor. Você jamais deveria ter sido envolvido desse jeito.”

Viktor abandonou a cabeça no chão e posicionou suas mãos ensanguentadas nos joelhos de Yuuri. “Mas estou tão orgulhoso de você, meu Yuuri, pelo modo como se protegeu de Vlad. O primeiro assassinato nunca é fácil, mas você o executou tão graciosamente e com as suas próprias mãos.” Viktor se curvou e tomou o rosto de Yuuri em suas mãos, beijando-o apesar das lágrimas e do tremor que percorria seu corpo.

O beijo começou suficientemente inocente, sem qualquer envolvimento de Yuuri, mas de repente Viktor encontrou-se em suas costas com as mãos de Yuuri apoiadas em seus ombros enquanto ele o montava. Os olhos azuis o encararam com surpresa, não havia nada além de vazio nos olhos de Yuuri. Viktor estava duro feito pedra, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito quando Yuuri passou a mover seus quadris para frente e para trás, enterrando dolorosamente seus dedos nele. Quando Viktor levantou uma de suas mãos para tocá-lo, ele a teve imediatamente estapeada para longe. Viktor grunhiu de tesão pela mudança repentina.

 Yuuri estava sendo bruto, arregaçando as calças de Viktor ao abrí-las, puxando seu membro para fora e masturbando-o com a mão lubrificada com saliva. Enfiando suas unhas no carpete, Viktor impulsionou seu quadril para cima. Yuuri o empurrou de volta para baixo, com força, as mãos fazendo seu caminho até a garganta de Viktor. Lambendo seus lábios, ele esperou aqueles dedos subirem e se enroscarem ao redor de seu pescoço. _Vá em frente._ As mãos de Yuuri retraíram. Viktor teria ficado desapontado se não fosse pelo fato de que Yuuri estava puxando seu moletom para baixo até a altura de seus joelhos e alcançando o lubrificante no criado-mudo.

 O médico havia dito a Viktor que Yuuri não estaria totalmente recuperado por pelo menos um mês. Na melhor das hipóteses, apenas duas semanas tinham passado, mas mesmo assim Yuuri alcançou a parte traseira de suas coxas e enfiou dois dedos lá dentro. Sua face se contorceu de dor imediatamente, um pequeno lamento abandonando seus lábios, mas ele não parou com seus movimentos. Viktor colocou as mãos nas coxas de Yuuri, sem ser repreendido dessa vez. Yuuri acrescentou um terceiro dedo, outro protesto de dor conforme se alargava com movimentos de tesoura. Quando finalmente retraiu seus dedos para lubrificar o pênis latejante de Viktor, havia sangue.

 Aquilo não impediu Yuuri de agarrar o membro de Viktor e sentar nele, e Viktor certamente não fez qualquer menção de pará-lo. O cheiro do cobre impregnado em suas narinas apenas elevou seu apetite lascivo, e ele lambeu seus lábios descaradamente conforme Yuuri começava a se afundar nele. As unhas de Yuuri rasgando a pele onde seus dedos se enterravam nos ombros de Viktor, enquanto ele se aprofundava ainda mais, arrancando sangue de seu lábio inferior na tentativa de reprimir seus gritos. Os olhos de Viktor reviraram ao chocar-se contra aquela incrível cavidade de prazer quente e molhada.

 Aquilo era tudo e mais um pouco.

O corpo de Yuuri estremeceu, sua respiração saindo quente e pesada. Quando ele não tomou nenhum iniciativa de cavalga-lo, Viktor plantou seus pés no chão e começou a impulsionar-se para cima, agarrando as coxas volumosas de Yuuri de maneira brusca a cada grunhido. Viktor podia sentir o sangue escorrendo sobre sua pele e incentivou-se a mover-se mais depressa. O fato de Yuuri estar completamente flácido teria normalmente o deixado irritado, mas ele não deu uma grande atenção a isso ao aumentar o seu ritmo. No momento em que sentiu seu orgasmo se formando, Viktor deslizou suas mãos acima da cintura de Yuuri com um aperto que certamente deixaria hematomas. O som de pele se chocando contra pele ecoando através das paredes com os grunhidos de Viktor antes dele finalmente jogar a cabeça para trás e gozar dentro Yuuri.

 Foi o orgasmo mais satisfatório que Viktor podia se lembrar de ter tido em toda sua vida. Ainda melhor que o daquela primeira noite com Yuuri, até. Yuuri meio que desabou sobre ele, suas bochechas estavam manchadas pelas lágrimas enquanto o tremor de seu corpo aumentava. Essa era a primeira vez que Viktor podia recordar Yuuri tomando iniciativa em qualquer coisa além de um boquete e ele com certeza tinha havia ficado no topo daquele jeito. Geralmente ele era tão manso, submisso e _monótono_ na cama, mesmo que a sensação de seu corpo ao redor do pênis de Viktor fosse incrível. Como ninguém mais. Viktor estava realmente se apaixonando de novo.

Ao levantar-se para que o membro de Viktor pudesse escorregar para fora de Yuuri, um fluxo de fluído rosado escorreu e uma risada horripilante preencheu o cômodo.

Ele havia criado um belo monstro.

/*/

O corpo de Yuuri estremeceu de dor. Ele não recordava já ter sentido tanta dor em toda sua vida, mesmo já tendo sofrido muitas quedas no gelo implacável. Seu punho doía pelo uso excessivo e pequenos arranhões avermelhados trilhavam toda a extensão de seus ombros até seus bíceps. E então tinha também o seu reto que com certeza havia sido arregaçado novamente, uma boa quantidade de sangue tendo manchado as calças de Viktor e continuou a escorrer durante o banho.

Ele merecia isso.

Yuuri merecia cada fração da dor que havia experienciado pelo resto da eternidade. Ele tinha assassinado um homem. Tinha assassinado Phichit. Mesmo que a bala não tivesse saído de uma arma que ele havia disparado, Yuuri se sentia inteiramente responsável por aqueles olhos sem vida que assombravam seu sono. Poderia muito bem ter sido ele próprio a puxar o gatilho.

A morte seria generosa demais para o que ele havia feito. Ele merecia aquilo.

O sangue e o sêmen entre suas coxas. Os hematomas em seus quadris. O corte em seu lábio inferior e os arranhões em sua pele. O pulso quebrado.

Ele merecia isso. 

Yuuri quase teve um colapso ao sair do chuveiro, sentindo suas pernas incrivelmente fracas após ter praticamente empalado a si mesmo em Viktor em uma tentativa patética de se punir. Talvez não tenha sido tão patético. Aquilo tinha servido à sua proposta, não tinha? Tinha feito Yuuri sangrar e Viktor gozar. Choramingando, Yuuri se agarrou ao balcão-penteadeira do banheiro para se estabilizar. A toalha escorregou de seus quadris, amontoando-se aos seus pés no chão. Ele não fez nenhum esforço para se abaixar e apanhá-la, ao invés disso arrancando o plástico que cobria seu gesso. Seus joelhos cederam, seu corpo enfim martirizado pelo abuso autoinfligido. Lágrimas silenciosas rolaram por sua face ao puxar a toalha para cima sobre suas pernas, recostando-se contra o balcão em busca de apoio para suas costas. Havia uma bela mancha vermelha no pano branco e macio.

Yuuri não sabia por quanto tempo ele ficou sentado no chão do banheiro até que a porta se abriu e Georgi o rodeou, encarando-o com asco. Os olhos de Yuuri rapidamente escureceram e ele retornou a encarada. Georgi poderia ter impedido tudo que aconteceu naquela noite. Ele poderia ter salvo Phichit e não o fez. Yuuri queria matá-lo.

“Você vai só ficar aí sentado sangrando por todo o chão?” Georgi indagou, ajoelhando-se no chão diante de Yuuri. “A culpa é toda sua, entende? Foi você quem escolheu seu próprio amigo para que fosse submetido à escravatura sexu–,”

As mãos de Yuuri foram parar no pescoço de Georgi, apertando fortemente enquanto gritava. O russo foi pego de surpresa, permitindo-se ser mantido rendido por Yuuri por vários segundos antes de se recompor. Georgi era muito maior e mais forte e se lançou abruptamente para agarrar o pescoço de Yuuri e torcê-lo, atirando seu corpo contra o balcão. As mãos de Yuuri o largaram imediatamente.

“Foi interessante assistir da primeira vez, mas eu certamente não acho cativante a ideia de ser transformado em sua vítima,” Georgi rosnou, dando mais um empurrão bruto. “Agora ouça e ouça com muita atenção, Yuuri. Viktor é desequilibrado. Eu não preciso te dizer isso. Ele permite que seus sentimentos ofusquem seu julgamento. Ele fazia isso com o Yura e agora faz o mesmo com você. Talvez seja algo com esse nome,” ele bufou. “Eu preciso que o Viktor esteja estável. Todos precisamos, incluindo você. Para isso, eu preciso que você pare de ficar tentando ser útil aos nossos negócios, apenas deite-se e abra as pernas para o Viktor como um bom garoto enquanto os adultos fazem seu trabalho.”

“São vocês que continuam me forçando a fazer isso!” Yuuri retorquiu.

“Sim, e é você quem continua sendo, de alguma forma, bizarramente _bom_ nisso,” Georgi debochou. “Então comece a ser pior nos assuntos de máfia e melhor em pagar boquetes. E se não puder fazer isso, então diga a ele que o ama, desse modo você o terá comendo na palma de sua mão e poderá dizer não aos pedidos dele. Será que eu fui claro?”  

Lágrimas ainda mais quentes de ódio escorreram por suas bochechas. Era só isso que ele era. Um objeto que todos tentavam usar para tentar brincar com o Viktor – incluindo o próprio Viktor. “Você vai me estuprar assim como o Yuri se eu disser não?”

“Você não faz meu tipo,” Georgi o assegurou com um olhar de repulsa. Lentamente ele afastou suas mãos do pescoço de Yuuri e se levantou. “Por que não apenas encarnar o personagem, Yuuri? Se você cedesse ao Viktor, ele te daria tudo. Não precisa ser real. Ele só tem que acreditar. Ainda assim, você continua se torturando. Por quê?”

Porquê. 

Por quê? 

Porque apesar de tudo, uma pequena parte de Yuuri sempre teve uma esperança – mesmo que fosse tão somente a remota esperança de manter-se verdadeiro consigo mesmo. Era estupidez pensar que havia sequer uma razão… aquilo de nada havia lhe servido além de lhe causar mais sofrimento, no final das contas. Talvez se tivesse sacrificado essa parte de si desde o início, ele teria sido capaz de ajudar Yuri a se tornar Pakhan. Ele poderia estar livre.

“Porque não se pode amar um monstro,” Yuuri respondeu, deixando-se desabar derrotado.

Georgi bufou. “Mesmo depois de tudo que você presenciou e tudo que você _fez_ , você ainda consegue se agarrar a essa sua doce inocência que atraiu o Viktor em primeiro lugar. Adorável.” Respirando fundo, ele sorriu. “Permita-me perguntar, Yuuri: você sequer se sentiu mal por ter matado o Vlad?”

Não. Na verdade, Yuuri desejava poder ter feito ele sofrer muito mais do que de fato fez por aquilo que ele havia feito a Phichit. Pelo que ele queria fazer com Yuuri. Seus olhos entregaram tudo, Yuuri soube disso quando o sorriso de Georgi cresceu.

“Há uma razão, Yuuri, para que a escuridão seja considerada uma tentação e não a luz. Irei buscar o médico. Viktor não irá gostar nada se você continuar sangrando por tudo.” Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Georgi saiu deixando Yuuri mais uma vez sozinho no banheiro.

Yuuri se encolheu ao redor de si mesmo, puxando a toalha até seu rosto enquanto soluços silenciosos e devastados abandonavam seu corpo. Eles continuaram enquanto o médico cutucava entre suas pernas no chão do banheiro, fazendo o melhor que podia com as bandagens – o que consistia basicamente em apenas enfiar algodões em sua bunda para estancar o sangramento – deixando um novo frasco de pílulas para a dor em um armário com tranca. Afinal, ninguém queria que Yuuri tentasse uma overdose com eles, não é mesmo? Georgi o apanhou do chão, carregando-o até a cama depois disso, mas apenas o largou lá nu e sozinho.

Viktor eventualmente entrou e o encontrou ali, ainda deitado na mesma posição em que Georgi o havia deixado. Viktor se sentou na beira da cama, delicadamente afastando a franja de Yuuri de seu rosto. “O jantar está pronto, meu amor.”

Yuuri permaneceu ali deitado, imóvel, enquanto Viktor continuava a afagar seus cabelos. Sua conversa com Georgi se repetindo em sua mente desde então. Posicionando uma de suas mãos sobre a de Viktor, Yuuri levantou os olhos para encará-lo. “Eu te amo.” A mentira escorregou facilmente pela sua língua. Muito mais do que ele sequer teria imaginado.

A mão de Viktor congelou sobre a  bochecha de Yuuri e seus olhos se arregalaram. Por um segundo Yuuri achou que Viktor seria capaz de saber que ele estava mentindo, que ele iria aproximar-se para agredi-lo, fodê-lo, machucá-lo. Mas ao invés disso, seus lábios entreabriram tão suavemente e ele deixou um suspiro aliviado sair, seus olhos se fechando vagarosamente. “Ah, Yuuri… Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri… Esperei tanto tempo para ouvi-lo dizer isso.” Ele se curvou e capturou os lábios de Yuuri. Foi delicado. Movendo seus lábios, ele deixou vários beijos por seu pescoço. “Eu vou te dar tudo, Yuuri. Tudo que você possa desejar.”

Yuuri apoiou gentilmente uma de suas mãos na cabeça de Viktor e encarou o teto, deixando Viktor beijar seu tórax, sua barriga, todo o caminho até seu membro.  

Yuuri nunca havia se sentido tão vazio em toda sua vida.

Ele nem sabia como seu corpo havia adquirido roupas ou como ele conseguiu chegar até a mesa de jantar ao lado de um Viktor sorridente, uma Mila risonha e um Georgi inteirado do que estava acontecendo. Mas ele continuou repetindo aquelas palavras ao longo da noite. Eu te amo, eu te amo, _eu te amo._ Viktor simplesmente o arrebatou na frente a todos, mas foi gentil. Delicado. Em certo ponto, um colar de diamantes encontrou-se adornando o pescoço de Yuuri e Viktor estava distribuindo beijos por sua clavícula. Se Yuuri bebeu a maior parte da garrafa de vinho na mesa, ninguém se preocupou em dizer nada.

/*/

Devia ter sido estranho que Yuuri pegou no sono imediatamente após cair na cama pela primeira vez desde a morte de Phichit, bêbado ou não. Também devia ter sido estranho Viktor pegar no sono sem nem pedir por favores sexuais. Ele deveria saber que havia algo errado. Mas o que era certo ou errado num lugar como este? Mesmo que seus instintos tivessem sido acordados, não havia nada que ele poderia ter feito para impedir o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

O fedor de sangue estava tomando conta de todo o cômodo e mesmo em seu estado altamente grogue, Yuuri pôde identificar as poças de sangue e os corpos imóveis e sem vida atirados no chão. Ele nunca ouviu o som de tiros. Sequer houve algum? Gemendo, ele buscou tentar compreender o que estava acontecendo, quando se deu conta de que estava sendo arrastado no chão pelos pés. A camisa de algodão que vestia havia subido até a altura de seu peito deixando o carpete queimar a sua pele. Por mais força que fizesse para tentar se mover ou gritar, não era possível. Ele havia sido dopado.

Vozes. Vozes estranhas. As palavras soavam abafadas, mas mesmo naquele estado, Yuuri pôde perceber que não era nem russo, nem inglês. O que era…? Yuuri sentia já ter ouvido aquela língua em algum lugar antes, mas não conseguia identificá-la com precisão. A pessoa que estava arrastando-o parou, largando suas pernas. De algum modo Yuuri deu um jeito de abrir seus olhos apenas o suficiente para dar-se conta de que estava sem seus óculos, mas ainda assim conseguia diferenciar figuras desfocadas. Algo gelado foi pressionado contra sua cabeça.

“Ei! Não mate ele!”

Yuuri arregalou os olhos. Aquela voz ele conhecia. Seus coração começou a disparar e ele choramingou lastimoso, querendo desesperadamente escapar daquela voz. Um borrão de cabelos amarelos se destacaram no mar de escuridão. Era Yuri.  

“Essa é a putinha do Viktor,” Yuri cuspiu as palavras agressivamente. “Ele pode vir a ser útil.”  

Útil?  Útil pra quê? Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Por que Yuri estava ali? O que estava acontecendo?

“O Viktor se importa com ele?”  Uma voz frívola perguntou em um inglês acentuado. O sotaque era claramente asiático.

“ _Tch_ ,” Yuri retorquiu. “Mais do que ele um dia se importou comigo.”  

“Está bem, então. Levaremos ele também.”  

“Então temos um acordo, certo?” Yuri indagou firmemente. “Eu te entreguei o Viktor, agora Otabek e eu temos a garantia de sua proteção.”

“Eu não volto atrás em minha palavra,”  a voz austera respondeu calmamente. “Mas isso ainda irá depender de você e seu amante cazaque disporem seus serviços a nós quando for necessário.”

Houve uma pequena pausa antes de Yuri conceder. “Tá certo.” 

“Então vocês estão protegidos.” 

Yuuri ouviu passos suaves se aproximando e então alguém agarrou seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar para cima. Pairando acima dele, estava um homem de cabelos e olhos negros.

“Infelizmente para você,” a mesma voz frívola falou. “A morte teria sido muito mais generosa do que o que está em seu futuro. _Geuleul dslyeoga la_ _._ ” *

Ele soltou seu rosto, mas outro par de mãos agarraram suas pernas e mais uma vez ele estava sendo arrastado pelo chão. Tudo começou a pesar por causa das drogas e mesmo seu coração repleto de pânico começou a bater mais devagar. 

“Aproveite o inferno, porco,” Yuri cuspiu.

Yuuri despencou em uma profunda escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas da tradutora**
> 
> **[*]** _ “Geuleul dslyeoga la” _ \- “Levem-no!”
> 
> \- Cheers! @gold_on_ice


	13. Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorria, agora você está pronto  
> Surpresa, agora você é um da gangue  
> Pegue o que você quer pegar  
> Surpresa, agora você está executando o jogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ele chegou! O final!!! Obrigada a cada um de vocês por acompanhar essa história até o final! Eu espero que esse capítulo seja tudo o que vocês pediram!!! Eu estou extremamente satisfeita com ele e tive calafrios escrevendo a cena final!! Eu sei que pode não ser o que todos vocês estavam aguardando ou tendo esperanças, mas esse é o final que eu sempre imaginei. Eu pensei em muitos meios de mudar isso para agradar as pessoas, mas no final, eu permaneci fiel a mim mesma e estou muito feliz por ter feito isso.  
> Esse pode ser o fim de Omerta, mas esse certamente não é o fim da minha escrita!!! Esperem pelos meus próximos trabalhos e inscrevam-se na coleção àa qual pertence Omerta! Haverá mais surpresas por vir!
> 
>  **Notas das Tradutoras:**  
>  @gold_on_ice: Devo confessar que essa tradução começou como uma “brincadeira”, no sentido de que, todo mundo falava no grupo o quanto Omerta era uma história tensa e que havia gerado vários desconfortos. Eu resolvi ler só pra “ver qual era” e, de alguma forma, acabei caindo por essa história e um dia soltei no grupo que até arriscaria a traduzir e apareceu a Endria pra dividir essa carga comigo. Omerta é definitivamente meu guilty pleasure e cada capítulo que ficou sob a minha responsabilidade foi uma aventura particular, algumas vezes prazerosa, algumas vezes de fato desconfortável. No momento, a gente deixa vocês com essa história, mas quem sabe o que o futuro reserva, não é? Sweet Pandemonium está aí pra tentar a gente. ;) Por hora, é isso.  
> @JunoAlBoo: Chegamos ao final dessa sinistra toca do coelho que é Omerta! Eu e minha parceira estamos muito felizes por concluir a tradução desta história que mesmo com sua alta carga de sofrimento, nos fascinou a ponto de empregarmos nossos esforços para transcrevê-la em português, para que assim como nós, outras pessoas interessadas em histórias recheadas de drama, elementos obscuros e com uma narrativa viciante, pudessem ter acesso a esse trabalho tão marcante da @Kashoku. Preparados? Respirem fundo e boa leitura.

**Gore**

Yuuri havia se arrependido  absolutamente de ter acordado. Sua cabeça latejava com uma dor pior que qualquer tipo de ressaca que ele já tivera. Alguém o atingira? Além disso, havia seus músculos doloridos e picados de agulhas imaginárias. Gemendo, ele conseguiu de alguma forma abrir seus olhos para uma fraca luz. Tudo estava embaçado, pois seus óculos foram perdidos no caos na casa. Lentamente e dolorosamente, ele levantou a cabeça e não viu nada além de vazias paredes acinzentadas. Quando moveu uma mão para sua testa, houve um alto zumbido metálico. Suas mãos estavam amarradas e presas à parede. O grilhão em torno de seu gesso estava dolorosamente apertado.

Com um gemido, Yuuri finalmente olhou ao redor e encontrou uma figura caída sobre uma cadeira no centro do quarto. O cabelo prateado em cascata em torno do rosto era inconfundível. Ele não estava se movendo. “V-Viktor?” a voz de Yuuri era áspera e estridente, como se ele tivesse gritado por horas. Viktor não se moveu.

O maxilar de Yuuri começou a tremer e ele aproximou seus joelhos do peito, abraçando-os com força a fim de conseguir um pouco de calor. Ele não percebeu de primeira o quão terrivelmente frio estava o ar. Provavelmente aquilo era proposital. O que iria acontecer com ele? Ele seria torturado? Morto? Transformado em escravo sexual dessa nova organização mafiosa? Enterrando a cabeça entre os joelhos, ele tentou chorar, mas não aconteceu nada. Nada de lágrimas ou soluços, apenas solidão. Pelo menos se ele tivesse morrido em São Petersburgo, seu corpo poderia aparecer em algum lugar eventualmente. Algum conforto finalmente poderia ser concedido à sua família. Agora? Ele provavelmente acabaria enterrado numa cova nunca localizada.

A porta abriu com um rangido alto, uma rajada de luz preenchendo o lugar até a porta ser fechada atrás dos intrusos. Eles estavam todos vestidos de preto e mangas enroladas nos cotovelos. Yuuri pensou que poderia ser o mesmo homem que ele tinha visto na casa, mas estava difícil de ver sem seus óculos e com a luz fraca. O homem não pareceu se importar em dar qualquer tipo de atenção a Yuuri, cuidadosamente circundando a forma inconsciente de Viktor. Ele fez uma pausa atrás de Viktor e segurava algo invisível nas mãos. Estas se moveram sobre a cabeça do russo e de repente a puxaram para trás. O homem estava sufocando-o. Yuuri ofegou e o corpo de Viktor finalmente começou a se debater em pânico pela falta de ar. O homem parou.

“Ah, ótimo. Você está acordado,” ele falou tão casualmente, deixando o rolo de plástico no chão. “É bom ver você novamente, Viktor. Já se passou muito tempo.”

“Não tempo suficiente, Seung-gil,” Viktor rosnou através de ofegos, tentando pegar ar.

Seung-gil continuou a circundar Viktor lentamente e de forma metódica. “Eu sempre soube que sua ousadia seria sua queda. Tratar aqueles abaixo de você como lixo só causa rebelião, Pakhan. Eu suponho que agora você sabe disso, não é?”

Viktor puxou suas mãos amarradas de trás da cadeira com raiva. “Posso _ lhe assegurar _ que depois que terminar de pendurá-lo de cabeça para baixo e sangrando, eu irei atrás do meu irmão e garantirei que ele sofra a morte mais dolorosa que o homem já conheceu.”

Seung-gil jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. “E quem virá por você, Viktor? Você ainda não percebeu que eu massacrei sua família? Não se preocupe, apesar disso, eu poupei seu cachorrinho. Eu sou um ávido amante de animais, afinal. Ele deverá ser capaz de sair como sobrevivente dentre os corpos por um tempo.”

Yuuri pôde ver todo o corpo de Viktor ficar tenso. “Yakov não estava na casa.”

“Hmm, não,” Seung-gil concordou. “Mas o que um velho pode fazer de bom por você aqui? Encare isso, Viktor. Eu finalmente tenho você depois de todo esse tempo.”

Viktor bufou, inclinando o queixo em desafio. “Então pare de desperdiçar o meu tempo e me mate logo. Eu não vou te contar nada.”

“Hmm, foi desapontador o quão pouco o pequeno Yuri sabia sobre sua organização,” Seung-gil começou enquanto se virava, cuidadosamente caminhando na direção onde Yuuri estava encolhido contra a parede. “Mas suponho que isso seja porque você nunca confiou nele.” Seung-gil se ajoelhou na frente de Yuuri e agarrou seu cabelo com força, arrancando uma lamúria dele. “Talvez este aqui seja o único que sabe? São, afinal de contas, geralmente as prostitutas que sabem mais.”

Houve uma hesitação na voz de Viktor. Quase... preocupação? “Ele não sabe de nada.”

“Suponho que vamos descobrir isso, não vamos?” Seung-gil recuou um de seus punhos e antes que Yuuri pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, o punho conectou-se a lateral de seu rosto, derrubando-o completamente no chão.

Yuuri ofegou, a dor em sua mandíbula reverberava através dele enquanto suas mãos o impediam de atingir o concreto e machucar outra coisa. Ele nunca fora atingido daquele jeito e aquilo  _ doeu _ . Uma mão agarrou sua camisa e o puxou de volta, Seung-gil o olhava diretamente nos olhos. Yuuri tentou falar, mas as palavras não vieram.

“O que você sabe?” Seung-gil perguntou, sua voz era gentil comparada com as mãos rudes empurrando Yuuri ao redor. “Ele deve te contar tudo sobre seu trabalho enquanto sussurra palavras doces em seu ouvido depois que vocês fazem amor.”

Uma contração irritada fez sangue escorrer da boca de Yuuri. “Você quer dizer enquanto ele me estupra?”

“Yuuri–,” Viktor ofegou, um lampejo de  _ dor  _ em seus olhos.

As mãos de Seung-gil relaxaram ligeiramente.  _ “Oh.  _ Então  _ é disso  _ que se trata. Bem, isso será realmente inoportuno para você – sofrer intensamente por alguém que tenho certeza que você odeia. Diga-me algo útil e eu prometo te matar uma vez que tudo estiver dito e feito.”

“Eu não sei nada,” Yuuri choramingou baixinho, um choro suave de desapontamento pela promessa que estava tão perto e mesmo assim tão longe.

“Hmm,” Seung-gil murmurou suavemente, cuidadosamente considerando algo enquanto encarava o rosto ensanguentado. “Tenho certeza de que você pensará em alguma coisa.” Com um rápido chute no peito, ele girou os calcanhares e voltou para o lado de Viktor, deixando Yuuri dobrado e gemendo no chão. “Você sabe o que eu odeio mais que deslealdade, Viktor?” Ele agarrou o queixo de Viktor rudemente e empurrou um calcanhar em sua virilha. “Estupradores.” Viktor gritou enquanto o calcanhar era fortemente pressionado em sua carne. “Homens de verdade são capazes de superar seus instintos animalescos.” Usando a força de sua perna, ele empurrou a cadeira completamente para trás, com isso, derrubando Viktor, o som da colisão vibrando alto no pequeno espaço. “Não se preocupe – qual é o seu nome mesmo? Yuuri? Que coincidência.” Seung-gil lançou um olhar para Yuuri, mas ele manteve a boca fechada e o rosto pressionado no chão. O homem bufou com um sorriso, “Meus homens só fodem prostitutas que consentem. Você estará a salvo de desejos sexuais aqui. Para qualquer conforto que isso possa ou não lhe trazer.”

Viktor gemeu, claramente por ter batido a cabeça quando a cadeira foi chutada para trás. Seung-gil voltou a colocar o pé na virilha do homem. “Diga-me, Viktor. Você só curte estuprar meninos indefesos ou realmente pensa que ele gosta disso? Você realmente acredita que ele te ama?” O coreano chiou quando não houve resposta. “Fique com esse pensamento, Viktor, enquanto eu espanco sua prostituta até à inconsciência por todas as suas ações erradas e toda a tristeza que você me causou ao longo dos anos.”

O coração de Yuuri saltou até a garganta de medo e ele usou os calcanhares para correr o mais longe possível que pôde, mas ele estava acorrentado e preso num quarto fechado. Não havia para onde ir. Ele sabia que parecia uma criança assustada, o corpo encolhido e os braços envoltos em torno de si mesmo protetoramente. Viktor era uma crueldade que Yuuri conhecia. Viktor era previsível em sua imprevisibilidade. Mas este homem... Yuuri não o conhecia e isso lhe aterrorizava mais que tudo.

Seung-gil riu com a demonstração de fraqueza e caminhou de volta até Yuuri, se ajoelhando na frente dele. Puxando um canivete do bolso, ele expôs a lâmina, pressionando a ponta afiada na bochecha já machucada de Yuuri. Este se encolheu sob o metal frio quando o homem começou a descer lentamente o objeto por sua face. “Você vai ser  _ tão  _ fácil de quebrar.”

Houve um ‘clunk’ quando Viktor conseguiu virar a cadeira e então ele estava de lado, encarando Yuuri e Seung-gil. “Ele não sabe nada. Você está perdendo seu tempo.”

“Estou?” Seung-gil perguntou, traçando com um dedo enluvado o corte que fizera. “De alguma forma, eu sinto que você acabará me dizendo alguma coisa se eu arruiná-lo o suficiente. Eu sou muito bom no que faço, Viktor. Me certificarei que ele não morra até eu ter o que quero. Portanto, quanto tempo irá durar o sofrimento dele depende só de você.” Alcançando o final das correntes aparafusadas a poucos metros de Yuuri, Seung-gil encurtou o comprimento da que prendia Yuuri, lançando as mãos acima de sua cabeça e erguendo fisicamente seu corpo do chão até que ele estivesse de joelhos com o torso esticado. “Espero que esteja confortável.” Ele desligou um interruptor na porta e o quarto ficou completamente escuro, a porta se abriu e se fechou, deixando-os completamente sozinhos.

As respirações de Viktor e Yuuri pareciam amplificadas na escuridão e uma onda de frio correu por sua pele fazendo todo o seu corpo tremer. O modo como ele fora manobrado pelas correntes logo se tornaria muito desconfortável. Se tentasse esticar suas pernas, colocaria um peso esmagador em seus pulsos e ombros, mas se ele tentasse ajoelhar-se, suas coxas iriam começar a ter câimbras. Seu pulso estava começando a doer excruciantemente. As correntes se agitaram quando ele se moveu, já psicologicamente fora de si com o que estava por vir.

“Pare de se mexer,” Viktor instruiu, a voz estranhamente baixa e cansada. Ele ainda devia estar deitado de lado. “A sobrevivência depende da conservação.”

Yuuri aceitou a ordem, parando de se mexer e agachando-se. Isso não fez seu coração parar de bater forte, contudo, e respirar pelas narinas soava alto demais. Ele precisava de uma distração. Mesmo que fosse Viktor. “V-você soa como se já tivesse sido capturado.”

Viktor resfolegou, achando graça com a afirmação. “Eu já fui.”

O quarto estava ficando mais frio. Yuuri mordeu o interior da boca para tentar impedir-se de tremer tanto. “N-ninguém virá por nós.” Viktor não respondeu. Levantando a cabeça, Yuuri tentou fechar seus olhos e mergulhar no sono, mas ele não pôde. Eventualmente suas coxas começaram a queimar com a dor incrível e as lágrimas finalmente caíram. Ele queria morrer.

_ Por favor, apenas me deixe morrer. _

Uma gota de água se espalhou contra o topo da mão de Yuuri.  _ Plic, plic, plic.  _ Yuuri sabia que ali seria o lugar onde ele se perderia completamente.

/*/

Yuuri estava se afogando. Havia água em sua boca, nariz e garganta. Estava em todo lugar. E era  _ gelada _ , atingindo até os ossos. O líquido congelado o encharcou e ele foi capaz de respirar mais uma vez, ofegando por apenas alguns segundos que tinha de sobra. Imediatamente seus dentes rangeram, seu cabelo ensopado bloqueava sua visão.

“Eu quero a China, Viktor,” a voz de Seung-gil veio confusa como se Yuuri ainda estivesse embaixo d’água.

“Infelizmente ela é minha,” Viktor respondeu com o entusiasmo recuperado, sua voz confiante e impetuosa.

Houve um som distinto de carne colidindo contra carne e, embora Yuuri não pudesse ver, ele sabia que Viktor havia sido atingido. Yuuri arquejou, tentando desesperadamente pegar ar. Um saco foi colocado sobre sua cabeça dessa vez e ele foi imediatamente puxado para trás, sendo sufocado. Ele resfolegou, tentando histericamente encontrar ar. 

“A China,” Seung-gil repetiu.

“Não,” Viktor respondeu.

“Estou começando a pensar que seu irmão estava errado no fim das contas,” Seung-gil afirmou e Yuuri foi subitamente atingido na cabeça quando o saco foi removido. Tudo girava enquanto ele se agarrava à inconsciência e algo quente estava escorrendo na lateral de seu rosto. “Eu acho que no fim das contas, você não se importa com esse garoto.” Seung-gil agarrou o queixo de Yuuri apertando-o o suficiente para forçar seu maxilar a se abrir. Uma espécie de bastão foi preso em sua boca quase o suficiente para fazê-lo engasgar. “Talvez eu devesse encontrar alguém para foder ele. Algum homem desesperado por uma prostituta. Pode ser a única maneira de prender sua atenção.”

O bastão foi removido e Yuuri começou a tossir. Viktor ficou estranhamente em silêncio depois da proposta.

“Oh, agora  _ isso  _ chamou sua atenção,” Seung-gil se animou. “Não gosta de cachorros urinando em sua propriedade? Dê-me a China e eu não o farei.”

Viktor não respondeu.

Yuuri sentiu algo pesado atingir sua testa e sua visão escureceu.

/*/

_ Plic. Plic. Plic. _

Yuuri soltou um gemido agonizante ao recuperar os sentidos, a água espalhada por seus músculos e sua mão queimava como um fogo que ele não podia apagar. Era pior do que qualquer dor muscular depois de um treino ou competição e o fez sentir saudades das termas. Mergulhar os músculos na água quente e curtir a risada de seus pais outra vez. Ele  _ ansiava  _ por isso. Mas seria possível voltar algum dia? Seria possível voltar depois de tudo que aconteceu? Ele nunca mais seria o mesmo. Ele nunca seria normal novamente.

Seung-gil tinha feito aquilo por dias. O quarto congelou nos primeiros dias, um frio insuportável que impediu Yuuri de dormir. Então tudo ficou quente. Oh, muito quente. Sua pele foi beijada pelo fogo e ele se afogou no próprio suor. Agora, a temperatura parecia normal, mas Yuuri se sentia fraco. Tão insuportavelmente fraco.

Suas mãos abriam e fechavam enquanto ele ouvia os pingos de água.  _ Plic, plic, plic.  _ Aquilo estava deixando-o  _ louco.  _ Yuuri jurava estar enxergando coisas na escuridão além do cabelo prateado de Viktor, que às vezes ele só distinguia o contorno. Era quase como se outra pessoa estivesse constantemente presente no quarto. Mas nunca houve ninguém além deles dois.

_ Pingando, pingando, pingando. _

Yuuri chorou, puxando suas correntes com a força que podia, mas ele só avançou alguns centímetros.

“Yuuri, me escute,” Viktor começou, a voz suave e quase absorta no quarto sobrepunha-se aos sons das correntes sendo arrastadas. “Eu libertei minhas mãos das correntes e Seung-gil deixou você com uma folga na sua.”

Yuuri levantou fracamente a cabeça para olhar na direção de Viktor, embora ele não pudesse ver nada no ambiente escuro. Era... era por isso que ele havia permanecido tão calmo durante tudo aquilo? Ele tinha algum tipo de plano desde o início? Por que ele não o iniciou mais cedo?! Por que ele havia deixado Seung-gil torturá-lo infinitamente?! Por que agora ele estava pendurado no teto em vez de amarrado na cadeira? Por q–

“Na próxima vez que eles entrarem, atraia a atenção de um deles na sua direção. Use a folga das correntes. Você pode fazer isso?”

Com um pouco de incerteza, Yuuri engoliu em seco,  _“Sim,”_ e naquele momento, ele sabia que odiaria Viktor para sempre por aquilo. Pelo que ele tinha se tornado. Pelo que ele _teria_ que se tornar. A respiração de Yuuri cresceu com determinação, seus dedos enrolaram-se ao redor das correntes em antecipação. Poderia levar horas – dias – até que eles fossem visitados novamente por Seung-gil ou seus lacaios, mas Yuuri estava pronto. Havia uma sede no fundo de sua garganta que precisava ser extinta.

Foi uma espera longa e silenciosa, Viktor não deu mais informações sobre seu plano ou o que aconteceria assim que Yuuri tivesse supostamente sufocado até a morte um dos captores deles. Não resolveria o problema de que Yuuri ainda estava amarrado ou o fato de que eles não tinham ideia de como se orientar na localização deles ou então o que aconteceria uma vez que eles se libertassem – se eles fizessem isso. Viktor não parecia preocupado. Viktor  _ nunca  _ parecia preocupado. De algum modo, Viktor sempre parecia saber de tudo que acontecia... sempre tão consciente de tudo que estava ocorrendo pelo mundo. Mesmo agora.

Talvez Viktor soubesse durante todo esse tempo que Yuuri realmente o odiava.

Quando a porta finalmente abriu, Seung-gil estava ausente, mas dois de seus lacaios adentraram o lugar. Viktor parecia desmaiado, embora Yuuri tivesse a sensação de que ele estava apenas aguardando. O menor dos dois homens olhou para Yuuri e deu um sorriso maldoso. Só bastou um movimento de seus olhos irritados para atraí-lo. Ele se ajoelhou e correu um dedo pelo lábio inferior de Yuuri. “ _ Maechunbu,” _ ele riu.

De alguma forma, embora Yuuri não soubesse uma palavra de coreano, ele soube do que aquele homem tinha acabado de chamá-lo. Prostituta. Puta.  _ Nada. _  Com um rosnado furioso, ele atirou as correntes acima da cabeça ligeiramente curvada do homem e cruzou seus pulsos, puxando e apertando. O homem lançou as mãos em sua garganta de surpresa e ele cambaleou para trás. Yuuri usou isso como alavanca para colocar seu pé no peito do homem e empurrá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava. Não importava que seus músculos estivessem esgotados e seu corpo estivesse debilitado, ele tinha aquela alavanca do seu lado.

Tudo ficou um caos. Yuuri não sabia se seus gritos eram tão altos que afogavam tudo, ou se Viktor podia estar gritando também. Sua vítima se debateu freneticamente, tentando se livrar de Yuuri, enfiando as unhas em sua pele e lhe arrancando sangue. Mas Yuuri apenas apertou com mais força até que o corpo finalmente ficou mole. Arfando, ele desembaraçou as correntes e começou a apalpar o corpo desesperadamente tentando encontrar uma arma, ou melhor – as chaves. Por um breve momento, ele olhou para cima e viu Viktor envolto em uma batalha mano-a-mano com o homem mais alto. Algo retiniu e o coração de Yuuri deu um salto ao sentir o toque suave do metal frio contra as pontas de seus dedos. No mesmo bolso, havia um canivete e um molho de chaves. Os dedos de Yuuri falharam e ele derrubou as chaves várias vezes antes de ser capaz de mantê-las firmes o suficiente para começar a passá-las pelas algemas. Ele finalmente teve sucesso quando girou a terceira chave, a algema deslizou de seu pulso e pousou no concreto com um baque alto e ecoante.

Com o canivete firme na mão, ele cambaleou em seus pés, avaliando rapidamente a situação em questão para determinar sua próxima ação. Embora seus pulsos estivessem soltos das correntes no teto, as mãos de Viktor ainda estavam presas uma à outra e isso o colocava numa clara desvantagem. Yuuri esperou até que o atacante estivesse de costas para ele e então se moveu, lançando-se e pulando nele com o canivete avidamente cortando a carne. O atacante soltou Viktor com um uivo, voltando sua atenção para Yuuri e jogando seu corpo menor e mais fraco no chão.

Yuuri caiu com força, momentaneamente respirando com dificuldade. Ele se recuperou bem a tempo de levar a faca à lateral do pescoço do homem com um grito, derrubando-o de volta e girando suas posições. O sangue encharcou a mão de Yuuri e ele pôde  _ sentir  _ suas pupilas dilatarem com a visão. A faca atravessou a carne inúmeras vezes, Yuuri incapaz de parar mesmo quando o corpo embaixo dele estava completamente frio e imóvel.

Finalmente, a faca deslizou das mãos de Yuuri, cuja respiração era rápida e frenética. Havia uma cratera no peito do homem, o tecido completamente rasgado em pedaços junto com a pele embaixo dele. Yuuri tinha certeza de que aquilo eram órgãos no meio daquela bagunça. Aquilo não assustou Yuuri. Aquilo não o deixou nauseado. Uma de suas palmas descansava numa quente piscina de sangue e Yuuri desejava  _ mais. _

“Yuuri,” a voz de Viktor ronronou, suave e ansiosa. Ele estendeu uma mão e a pousou gentilmente em sua bochecha, virando o rosto de Yuuri em sua direção.

Yuuri estendeu gentilmente sua própria mão e besuntou a pele pálida de Viktor com o líquido carmesim. Viktor ficava ótimo de vermelho. Quando seus dedos tracejaram os lábios rosados, Viktor estendeu a língua, saboreando a substância acobreada de sua pele. Yuuri o observou com um deleite curioso.

“Lindo,” Viktor respirou, fechando seus olhos.

Uma voz furiosa berrou em coreano e a porta foi aberta. Seung-gil encarava com olhos arregalados o massacre na frente dele e sua mão alcançou a parte de baixo de seu casaco. Yuuri foi mais rápido. Ele tinha na mão a arma escondida do cinto do homem morto e antes que Seung-gil ou Viktor pudessem perceber o que estava acontecendo, o cano foi apontado diretamente para o coreano no instante em que ele começou a se voltar para um canto da sala. As mãos de Yuuri estavam visivelmente trêmulas.

“Atire nele, Yuuri,” Viktor ordenou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. “Faça-o pagar pelo que ele fez com você.”

“O que _eu_ _fiz_ com você?” Os olhos de Seung-gil se estreitaram, suas mãos levantadas em rendição. “Não fui eu quem sequestrou você da sua família – do seu país – e o forcei a ser minha boneca sexual. Eu não tirei suas liberdades e sua inocência. Tudo isso... foi Viktor.”

A respiração de Yuuri estava trêmula assim como seus lábios. Seung-gil tinha razão. Ele tinha razão, ele tinha razão, ele  _ tinha razão.  _ Mas não importava o quão arduamente Yuuri queria apontar aquela arma para Viktor, sua mão permaneceu parada na direção de Seung-gil. Aquele homem também era uma ameaça e aquela ameaça era imediata.

“Atire em Viktor, Yuuri, e eu te deixarei viver,” Seung-gil ofereceu, espalhando as mãos exageradamente em oferta. “Mate seu captor e eu irei pessoalmente te devolver ao Japão.”

Se tal promessa fosse feita meses atrás, Yuuri teria puxado o gatilho contra o russo sem hesitação. A promessa de liberdade. A promessa de  _ vida.  _ Mas Yuuri havia estado nisso por muito tempo. Ele sabia que quando olhava naqueles olhos prateados, ele via mentiras e traição. O homem estava mentindo.

“Yuuri,” foi tudo que Viktor disse em resposta, sentindo que nem precisava tentar se defender ou oferecer algo melhor em troca de sua própria vida.

Porque ele não precisava fazê-lo.

“Você estava certo,” Yuuri soluçou, rangendo os dentes enquanto suas mãos mantinham-se firmes. “Eu quebrei muito fácil.”

Yuuri não precisava atirar fisicamente em alguém para saber que ele era um terrível atirador. De fato, ele nunca havia atirado antes. Ele estava visando a cabeça de Seung-gil quando seu dedo pressionou o gatilho para trás. O som reverberou através das paredes, fazendo Yuuri tremer de choque. Seung-gil permaneceu congelado e havia um buraco em forma de bala no meio de seu pescoço de onde lentamente vazava sangue. O corpo caiu no chão com um baque suave.

Yuuri ofegou, incapaz de respirar, rapidamente buscando apoio total contra a parede no fundo do canto da sala.

“Yuuri–,”

A arma foi imediatamente apontada na direção de Viktor, com Yuuri agarrando o peito com a mão livre para tentar parar a hiperventilação.

“Yuuri, vamos para casa,” Viktor disse calmamente, as mãos abaixadas.

“Vai se foder!” Yuuri gritou, movendo bruscamente a arma para a direção dele. “Eu te odeio! Você me tirou da minha família, dos meus amigos, da minha vida e arruinou tudo! Você  _ me  _ arruinou!” Aquelas palavras foram como uma alfinetada. Yuuri pôde ver isso nos olhos de Viktor. A percepção da verdade que ele lutou tão bravamente para ignorar e enterrar todo esse tempo.  _ Excelente _ . __ As lágrimas quentes corriam pelas bochechas de Yuuri e ele lentamente empunhou a arma na direção de sua própria testa. “Eu espero que você sofra tanto quanto eu sofri.”

Os olhos de Viktor se arregalaram e ele estendeu as mãos atadas, “Yuuri! Não!” 

_ Clique. _

_ Clique. Clique. Clique. _

Yuuri gritou de frustração, o tambor vazio da arma não deu nenhum tiro final, não importava quantas vezes ele puxasse o gatilho. Deixando a arma cair de seus dedos e o baque ressoar no chão, ele caiu de joelhos, soluçando involuntariamente. Ele só queria morrer. Por que ele não podia  _ morrer?! _

Com um grito horripilante, ele saltou para frente, agarrando a garganta de Viktor com uma força terrível. Seus corpos tombaram no chão e Yuuri ficou sobre ele, apertando e apertando. As mãos de Viktor agarraram os pulsos de Yuuri, puxando-as apenas o suficiente para ele ofegar. Havia sangue por todo lugar, pintando a pele e o cabelo deles como se sempre tivesse estado lá. Um acessório permanente.

“Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, _eu_ _te_ _odeio,_ ” Yuuri soluçou, seu aperto afrouxando embora se mantivesse firme ao redor do pescoço de Viktor. Gotas de lágrimas pousaram nas bochechas de Viktor deixando rastros de pele limpa contra o vermelho. “Mas eu nunca vou poder voltar. Eu nunca vou poder voltar ao jeito que as coisas eram. Você me  _matou_ e me transformou em um monstro.” Com um soluço ele retraiu suas mãos, deixando-as no peito de Viktor. “E agora... agora eu não sei como viver sem você.”

Os olhos de Viktor se fecharam e ele franziu a testa.  _ Alívio.  _ “Oh, Yuuri... meu Yuuri...” ele levantou as mãos e jogou para trás o cabelo de Yuuri, afastando-o do rosto e usando o sangue como um tipo de gel. As mãos embalaram suas bochechas e os polegares esfregavam círculos calmantes na líquida tinta vermelha. “Eu vou te dar tudo. A Rússia. O mundo. Você será meu consorte com poder igual em nosso grande reino.”

Os olhos de Yuuri brilharam de escuridão e suas mãos foram novamente para a garganta de Viktor, num violento estrangulamento. “Não.” Erguendo o rosto de Viktor para encontrar o seu, ele encarou aqueles olhos azuis e _amedrontados_. Pela primeira vez, Viktor estava _com_ _medo_ de Yuuri. Yuuri não seria mais a vítima. Ele não seria mais o brinquedo de ninguém. Nada de tapinhas na cabeça e ouvir que ele era um bom menino. Nada de deitar de costas e abrir as pernas. Yuuri Katsuki estava morto.

“Eu sou Pakhan agora.”

**FIM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu posso escutar suas frustrações. Seus gritos. "MAS E QUANTO A YURI? E QUANTO A OTABEK?" Bem, isso é pra vocês decidirem! O final foi deixado em aberto MUITO propositalmente! Amem-me ou odeiem-me por isso :D  
> Amor e beijos, pecadores! Até a próxima!
> 
>  **Notas das Tradutoras:**  
> [Deftones - Gore](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EouQz8uUJg&index=9&list=PLn5wg5YK7Mlp3j8-CMyrSsq8QXul-FcXH)  
>  Muito, MUITO OBRIGADA, a quem conseguiu chegar até aqui.


End file.
